El colmo de un soltero el mocho y la mujer
by Hermi23
Summary: harry hermione! sirius y la tia de hermione! sexo, risas , pelea, mas risa jajajja MUCHA RISA! XD H&HR ACABADO
1. Default Chapter

cap-1- solteros y enteros :  
  
En una mañanita, de sol reluciente, en una habitación de una casa en  
grammuld place , numero 12.  
  
Harry Potter, un chico de 17 años: de cabellos negro azabache , unos ojos  
verdes de ensueño , un cuerpo musculoso y desarrollado , un culo bien  
formado y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente .  
que un año antes había derrotado al mago mas tenebroso de todos los  
tiempos.  
Por fin solo quedaba su recuerdo, Harry Potter le venció..  
  
Flash Back  
  
-Ríndete Potter, y ven conmigo  
-Jamás!!!  
  
Harry estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer, estaba frente a frente con  
Lord  
Voldemort. era el momento. de vengar a sus padres.  
-Crucio!!!  
-AAAAGGGGHHH -Voldemort se cayó para atrás y ahí se quedó hasta que llegó  
Dumbledore y le pegó un par de pataditas diciendo "toma, toma y toma" y ese  
fue su final, un final patético para el mago más temido de la historia.  
  
Fin  
  
Harry se levantaba de su cama, echaba a un lado la cena de ayer que estaba  
volcada en el suelo y metía los papeles debajo de la cama, se ponía las  
zapatillas y arrastrando los pies bajaba a desayunar.  
  
-Buenos dias Harry!!!! -dijo con aire silvestre Sirius  
-Ola.. Bu-buenos días. -dijo Harry bostezando.  
Harry vivía con su padrino desde la derrota de voldemort.  
Había comenzado una era de paz y tranquilidad , y Harry había decidido  
dejar  
a los insoportables Dursley y empezar una gloriosa vida de soltero junto a  
Sirius .  
Una vida sin penas , ni preocupaciones . solo la preocupación del pan del  
cada día y las mujeres que pasarían por Grammuld Place cada día ( eso por  
parte de Sirius , que tras 16 años de reprimir su libertad quería disfrutar  
del tiempo perdido..  
  
-Mira las noticias de hoy  
-Cual de los 12 periódicos es??  
-No se mira la fecha.. El que no este lleno de mermelada. supongo que será  
ese no??  
-Pues supongo. Bueno es igual. ha llamado alguien?  
-no pero presiento que tendremos hoy visita  
-Quien ha llamado??  
-Remus, viene a visitarnos. no se par que. a lo mejor ha bebido y le ha  
dado  
por ahí.  
-Pues tal vez. que hay de desayunar??  
-Pues. como no quieras leche cortada??  
-Mejor no, voy a comprar algo  
-Vale.  
  
"Ring-Ring"  
  
-Harry cójelo tú  
-Porque yo??  
-QUE LO COJAS!!!!  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia el teléfono de poca gana y arrastrando aún los pies.  
  
-Diga?  
-Hola, Harry Potter por favor?  
-Si, soy yo que quieres?  
-Hola Harry soy Herms!!  
-Herms!!! - dijo Harry alumbrándose la cara  
-Me preguntaba si tenían sitio por allí, para que mi tía y yo pudiéramos  
ir  
a tomar hoy algo. si no les importa claro  
-Claro venid para comer si queréis  
-Perfecto, mi tía esta deseando conocerles! Nos vemos entonces! muak  
-Adiós  
-Xao!!besos ¡  
Harry se puso rojo , miró la sala de estar , que estaba llena de ropa sucia  
del día anterior y restos de comida de lata entre otras muchas porquerías .  
  
-SIRIUSSSS!!!!!!! Recoge la casa ¡!la tía de Hermione y ella vienen a  
comer.  
-Pero si he quedado con Clarisse. hazlo tu.  
-Yo voy a comprar la comida  
-Pues yo tengo mi cita con Clarisse adios.  
  
Sirius salió y en la puerta había una chica rubia de pelos largos, Sirius  
nada mas verla le dio un tortazo en el culo y la chica le devolvió otro  
pero  
en la cara.  
  
Clarisse se fue enfadada y Sirius entro en casa  
  
-Que hago??  
-pues recoger el comedor lo primero y después mi habitación ,y la cocina y  
el baño, lo demás déjalo que ya lo haré yo  
-Vaaaaale, no se para que tanto orden en una casa de hombres , claro que si  
hay mujeres de por medio hay que dar buena impresión claro .  
  
Harry salió a comprar algo para la comida ,mientras Sirius se ponía un  
delantal rosa con florecitas y un pañuelo muy mono en la cabeza.  
-Silbando al trabajarrr!!!!! -cantaba alegremente Sirius mientras recogía  
,  
la porquería de el suelo .  
  
Harry buscaba impaciente una buena comida cuando vio a Parvaty Patil  
-Hola Parvy!  
-No me llames así Potter- se quejó la morena .  
-Oh! Parvy querida no digas eso preciosa..  
Harry se había vuelto muy seductor , ya no era el chico tímido que  
conocíamos sino que "gracias" a Sirius , las chicas eran una de sus grandes  
aficiones .  
Pero para desgracia de Sirius aún Harry era virgen , cosa que no le gustaba  
para nada .  
- " vas a cumplir 17 años Harry ya es hora de que empieces a conocer la  
anatomía femenina - le recriminaba su padrino día a día después de salir de  
la habitación , con sus conquistas.  
  
"Clash!"  
  
Tortazo en la cara para Harry , que lo despertó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Por pervertido.  
  
Harry dejó refunfuñando a Parvaty y siguió con la compra, cuando terminó  
volvió a casa y se encontró .  
  
Sirius tirado en el sofá comiendo y viendo la televisión  
El comedor sin recoger, solo la mesa.  
Subió a su cuarto y su cama hecha  
En el baño la taza del "water" cerrada  
En la cocina la nevera cerrada y la mesa recogida.  
  
-SIRIUSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-QUE??  
-TE DIJE QUE RECOJIERAS!!!! -Harry estaba a punto de estallar, era la  
primera vez que se daba cuenta del desorden que había en la casa.  
-Esta recogido no?  
-AGH!!! - Harry s puso a recogerlo todo y acabo del comedor y ya estaba  
agotado, estaba todo por medio. era increible, no podría hacer mucho.  
  
"Din-Don"  
  
-Quien? -dijo Harry  
-Harry ábreme.  
  
Harry abrió la puerta  
  
-Remus!!! Sirius ven!!! Que pasa?  
-Nada Harry, bueno, ahora te cuento  
  
Lupin llevaba una cara laaaaarga e iba con sus maletas.  
  
-lunático amigo que pasó? -dijo Sirius que acababa de llegar.  
  
Se sentaron en la mesa y Lupin empezó a explicar:  
-Peleé con Tonks. es que .  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
-Tonks ese de pelo no me gusta, largo y rubio te queda mejor.  
-Remus, me dejarás algún día de recriminar? A mi me gusta así.  
-Dios todas las mujeres sois iguales!  
-Que los hombre no?  
-Que insinuas?  
-Machista!!!  
-Feminista!!!  
-Remus ya estoy harta!!! -Tonks cogió  
un jarrón que había sobre la mesa y se lo tiró a Lupin, este se agachó y  
calló por la ventana (el jarrón)  
-Pero que haces loca??  
-Cállate lobo, que eres un lobo, si al menos supieras controlar eso.  
-PERO QUE DICES!!! Si tu tuvieras mi problema seguro que no dirías eso.  
-Machista  
-Feminista  
-DéJAME!!!  
-Es lo que pienso hacer, no quiero volver a verte.  
-Ni yo a ti, fuera de mi casa!!!!  
-No hacía falta que me lo dijeras  
-Estúpido!!! -Tonks empezó a coger todo lo que pillaba y tirarlo por la  
ventana o al mismo Lupin.  
  
Lupin enfadado cogió sus cosas y se marchó. No quería hablar mas con Tonks.  
pero en cuanto iba por la siguiente calle ya la echaba de menos. se dirigió  
a casa de Sirius y Harry.  
  
FIN  
  
-Vaya!! -dijo Sirius atonito.-Bah! Amigo ya vas a poder ligar como en los  
viejos tiempos!!!  
-Donde esta Sophie??  
-Quien??? -dijo Harry  
-La novia de canuto .  
-Sirius, tu novia no era Clarisse??  
-Ya, también, es que Sophie me dejó  
-Y Clarisse?? -dijo Lupin  
-Tambien me dejó, hace un par de horas. je je  
-Porque? -pregunto Harry  
-Déjame que lo adivine -dijo Lupin- le tocaste el culo  
-Sip.  
  
-Bueno cambiando de tema, ahora que somos mas recogeremos la casa mejor.  
Dentro de unos momentos Herms y su tía llegaran, así que ir recogiendo, y  
bien recogido para que yo haga la comida.  
-Pero si esta todo muy bien Harry. -dijo Lupin  
-Porque lo acabo de alistar, nada Remus vete tu a mi cuarto y al de Sirius  
y  
Sirius el baño y la sala. Yo hago la cocina.  
-Vale  
-Vale  
  
Pasó una hora y aún estaban limpiando. Harry no había tenido tiempo de  
hacer  
toda la cocina ya que tenía que hacer la comida. Y justo cuando Remus bajo.  
  
-Los cuartos listos y he ayudado a Sirius con el baño porque el "water"  
estaba algo.  
  
"Ding -Dong "  
  
-Oh! No! Mierda!! Aun no he arreglado toda la cocina y Herms ya está  
aquí!!!  
-dijo Harry.  
  
Remus fue a abrir la puerta.  
Y se encontraron fuera con dos mujeres en frente de la puerta , una de  
ellas  
alta y con un buen cuerpo , con unas prendas ajustadas al cuerpo , y un  
pelo  
totalmente rizado , largo y castaño oscuro .  
Era Alyssa Granger , la tía de Hermione .  
A su derecha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se encontraba una muy  
desarrollada Hermione con unos jeans ajustados y con la mirada iluminada ,  
su cabello lucía controlado en unas sutiles ondulaciones .  
- hola Harry que alegría verte ¡!  
CONTINUARÁ ....  



	2. HERMIONE Y ALYSSA GRANGER

Cap - 2 - hermione y alyssa granger  
  
Ella , Hermione se lanzó sobre los brazos de su mejor amigo , volviendo a  
  
tocar su piel , esta vez crecida , musculosa , fuerte .  
  
Hermione se sonrojó y se separó . al percatarse de que Sirius y Remus lo  
  
miraban desde la cocina.  
  
- podeis pasar eh ¿? - rió Sirius entre dientes , mirando donde estaba  
  
Alyssa , la tía de Hermione con cara de sorpresa.  
  
- Si entrad.- dijo Harry invitándolas a pasar.  
  
Las mujeres asintieron y Alyssa agarrada a Hermione entró en la casa de  
  
Sirius , pasando por el lado de Sirius que no dudó en mirar el culo , a la  
  
mujer.  
  
- hola sirius , hola remus .- saludó Hermione.  
  
- Hola - dijeron a la vez.  
  
- Pasemos al comedor la comida esta lista.  
  
Fueron hacia la cocina, alyssa inspeccionaba con ojo crítico la casa como  
  
buscando algo , Hermione iba al lado de Harry comentado cosas del verano.  
  
Se sentaron en la mesa , los 5.  
  
Remus sirvió la comida los puso arroz en cada plato y se pusieron a comer.  
  
- quien ha cocinado? -preguntó Hermione.- ha sido sirius?  
  
Sirius y harry se miraron y rieron.  
  
- no , yo- contestó remus contento.  
  
- Ya decía yo .- contestó hermione riendo.  
  
- Es que usted no sabe cocinar ¿ -pregunto de repente Alyssa mirando con los  
  
ojos muy abiertos a Sirius.  
  
Sirius la miró y le alcanzó un plato que estaba en la basura.  
  
- si ha esto lo llama usted cocinar.- dijo enseñándole unas costillas  
  
quemadas.  
  
Alyssa puso cara de asco.  
  
- menos mal que remus estará aquí unos días para ayudarnos que si no..-  
  
comentó Harry.  
  
- Y tonks remus ¿- preguntó Hermione  
  
- Lo dejemos ..- contestó este.  
  
- Cuando una mujer deja a un hombre por algo será . -comentó en un susurró  
  
alyssa a Hermione.  
  
Las dos se rieron.  
  
- las mujeres que son muy malas .- comentó a la vez sirius a Harry.  
  
- Cómo? - dijo hermione enterándose- no le digas esas cosas a harry ¡ - se  
  
enfadó la muchacha.  
  
- Es verdad ¡ todas sois iguales .- sentenció Sirius.  
  
Por el comentario , no volvieron a hablar hasta el postre.  
  
Harry fue hacia la nevera a coger el helado , este estaba caducado .  
  
Alyssa frunció el ceño .  
  
- eh . queréis fruta?  
  
Se pusieron a comer fruta , cuando sirius comentó a Hermione.  
  
- que hermione ¿? No vas a decirle a Harry lo crecidito que está? - dijo  
  
pícaramente- ya es un hombre eh?  
  
Hermione se puso roja , miró a Harry .  
  
- sirius por dios ¡!!-se quejó Harry molesto.  
  
- Que?! Es verdad ¡ no tienes 11 años ¡!  
  
Sirius sonrió, remus se rió , hermione se sonrojó , harry se molestó y  
  
alyssa fruncía el ceño cada vez que sirius decía algo.  
  
- déjalo Harry . es verdad . has crecido mucho ..- comentó sonrosada sin  
  
mirarlo.  
  
- Lo ves ¡? Tu tb has crecido hermione , estás mas .. mujer no crees Harry  
  
¿?...  
  
- SIRIUS ¡!!!- gritaron harry y remus a la vez.  
  
Hermione y su tía se miraron.  
  
- vale ya me calló .. - dijo apenado.  
  
Alyssa se levantó un momento .  
  
- señor Black ¿  
  
- si guapa ¿?? - preguntó este.  
  
- Sin cumplidos por favor . puedo coger un vaso de agua del fregadero ¿?  
  
- Claro que si .- dijo este con una reverencia.  
  
- Gracias - contestó ella con frialdad y fue hacia el fregadero , sirius se  
  
mordía el labio diciendo en un susurro: menudo culito .  
  
Harry , Hermione y Remus lo escucharon pero lo tomaron por caso perdido.  
  
-que le pasa a esto ¿? - chilló de repente Alyssa cayendo de culo al suelo y  
  
llenandose de porquería que salía de la tubería .  
  
- sirius que has hecho al fregar??? -se quejó remus levantándose junto a  
  
todos para ir al fregadero de la cocina.  
  
Sirius intentó coger a Alyssa que no se dejaba coger .  
  
- suéltame pulpo ¡! - se quejaba.  
  
- Que has hecho sirius?? - repitió esta vez Harry limpiando todo.  
  
- Lo has atascado ¡ sirius eres un desastre ¡! Como vais a vivir así cuando  
  
yo me vaya ¿ - se quejaba Remus.  
  
- Pues quedate aquí no te fastidia ¡ - dijo sirius de mal humor.  
  
Hermione había ayudado a su tía , Alyssa a ponerse en pie sacudiendo sus  
  
ropas .  
  
Alyssa fue hacia ellos y los miró fijamente .  
  
- lo que ha esta casa le hace falta es un mano femenina y de eso nos  
  
encargaremos hermione y yo  
  
- a que e refieres ¿ - preguntó sirius.  
  
- Preparanos una habitación sirius black por que vamos a pasar aquí el resto  
  
d ehabitaciones.  
  
- Que????? - dijeron los tres hombres al unisono.  
  
- Mi tíatienerazon harry , tu solo tienes 16 años no podemos permitir que te  
  
cries en un ambiente así .has de aprender a ser limpio , no como un soltero  
  
de esos guarros ..  
  
- Eps ¡! Soltero a mucha honra eh?? - se quejó Sirius herido en su orgullo.  
  
- Eso ..- dijo remus tb , pensando en Tonks.  
  
- Sirius si tu quieres seguir así sigue pero harry no va a seguir así ¡  
  
vámonos tía ¡ esta noche volvemos ¡ adiós ¡  
  
Y Hermione empujó a su tía fuera de la casa y se fueron .  
  
- LO QUE NOS FALTABA ¡! - gruñó sirius - DOS MUJERES SUPER DISCIPLINADAS QUE  
  
QUIERAN FASTIDIAR NUSTRO HOGAR ¡  
  
- Ejem . si ha esto s ele puede llamar hogar ..- recordó Remus .  
  
- lo que sea Lunático ¡! No vendrán no no no ¡! Las mujeres no nos  
  
invadirán ¡! Porque yo me llamo Sirius Black ¡!  
  
A las diez de la noche Hermione y Alyssa iban camino Grammuld place con sus  
  
maletas.  
  
Harry y remus estaban en las habitaciones ordenando unas literas para  
  
Hermione y otra para Alyssa.  
  
En la habitación de al lado se escuchaban los gemidos de Sirius y una de sus  
  
amiguitas , mientras lo pasaban bien.  
  
- sirius ha vuelto a la juventud . -comentó Remus a Harry.  
  
- Siempre está así .. incluso a veces me traía chicas , hermanas o primas de  
  
sus rollos para que .. ejem ya sabes .  
  
- Este canuto , está loco . tu pasa de sus locuras .  
  
Se escuchó el tyimbre y seguidamente la voz de Sirius desde la habitación de  
  
al lado gritando :  
  
- abrid vosotros que estoy entre sus piernas ¡! Así mary sigue así ¡!  
  
Harry y Remus pusieron los ojos en blanco y fueron abajo a abrir .  
  
Eran ellas , con dos grandes maletas .  
  
- ya lleguemos ..- dijo Hermione feliz , besando a Harry en la mejilla.  
  
- Entrad señoritas .- dijo educado Remus .  
  
Ellas pasaron.  
  
- os llevaré a vuestra habitación- dijo Harry ellas lo siguieron.  
  
En ese momento , una mujer morena salió de la habitación de Sirius sonriente  
  
mientras daba besos en el aire a Sirius que se veía en la puerta .  
  
- adios mary , un placer ejjeej. hombre ¡! Hermione y doña flor , alyssa que  
  
tal están ¿?? - dijo riendo.  
  
- Bien gracias ..- contestó Hermione con vergüenza.  
  
Alyssa la miraba como diciendo : " menudo padrino tiene tu amiguito "  
  
- pasad a las habitaciones pasad ..- dijo Harry haciéndolas entrar.  
  
Las chicas dejaron allí las cosas , harry se fijó en la cantidad de libros  
  
que traía Hermione definitivamente no había cambiado , y sonrió.  
  
Sirius sin embargo sintió pánico al ver los libros y utensilios de limpieza  
  
que traía Alyssa.  
  
- por que no os vais a dar una duchita ¿? - propuso Sirius .  
  
- por que no? Vamos tía??  
  
Alyssa miró con desconfianza a Sirius que puso del tirón cara de niño bueno  
  
.  
  
- bueno vamos ..  
  
- Hasta luego  
  
Cuando las mujeres salieron de la habitación y cerraron el pestillo de  
  
lavabo , Sirius los agarró a ambos de la ropa y los arrastró , corriendo .  
  
Fueron hacia el pasillo allí Sirius movió una roca gris que resultó ser un  
  
pasadizo secreto.  
  
-sirius no me digas que este es pasadizo secreto donde hace años , James ,  
  
meter , tu y yo espiemos a Narcisa , tu prima , duchándose??  
  
- el mismo - rió este .  
  
Harry se puso tenso , no podía imaginarse espiando a Hermione , su mejor  
  
amiga y mirarla como su madre la trajo al mundo .  
  
- sirius yo no quiero mirar ..- dijo Harry cuando Remus y Sirius asomaron  
  
sus cabezas por una pequeña fisura de la pared donde se veía la luz del  
  
lavabo.  
  
- Como que no??? Ven tu el primero ¡!!ven y mira que maravilla de amiga  
  
tienes .  
  
Harry miró , Hermione estaba allí tan bella y pura lavándose el cabello con  
  
shampoo de olor a fresas , tenía un cuerpo espectacular , más que cuando la  
  
miraba de reojo cuando estaba vestida.  
  
Sirius miraba babeando a Alyssa que se frotaba la espalda.  
  
-yo te ayudo muñeca . contigo me convierto en limpiador profesional . te  
  
limpio lo que sea.  
  
Remus miraba a las dos por igual , tenía cara triste seguro que estará  
  
pensando en el cuerpo de Tonks.  
  
-dime harry . cuando piensas levantártela ¿  
  
Harry casi se atraganta .  
  
- que que?  
  
- Lo que has oído ¡!!con Hermione no tienes excusa ella te gusta y tienes  
  
más confianza .. te será más fácil.  
  
- Pero ella es mi mejor amiga yo .  
  
- Y que?? Lily tb fue amiga de tu padre .. además que mejor , así seríais  
  
amigos con derecho a roce ..  
  
- Yo no podré sirius , hermione me matará .  
  
- No te matará , yo he visto como se sonrojaba esta mañana contigo , se  
  
dejara estoy seguro .  
  
- No puedo sirius de verdad ..  
  
- Canuto ha dicho que no, no lo atormentes .  
  
- Bah ¡! Calla lunático , no le hagas caso Harry que lo ha dejado la novia .  
  
Remus pareció indignado , Harry se calló y miró a su padrino.  
  
- harry tu padre , james estaría orgulloso de que su chico viviera su  
  
primera vez con la misma edad que él . no lo decepciones Harry , hazlo ¡!  
  
Esta misma noche ..  
  
Harry miro a Sirius , las chicas acabaron de bañarse y Sirius , Remus y  
  
Harry corrieron de allí .  
  
Después miraron sonrientes a las dos chicas .  
  
- tendrá razón Sirius ¿? Mi padre se sentirá orgulloso ¿ esta bien le aré  
  
caso . al fin y al cabo Hermione me atrae mucho , iré a por todas con ella.  
  
Se fueron a cenar , Alyssa izo la cena .  
  
- lo ves ¿? Se hace así .. primer se echa el aceite y .- explicaba a Sirius  
  
, este miraba su busto en vez de la sartén.  
  
Tras la cena se fueron al comedor iban a ver una peli , Alyssa no izo  
  
palomitas para enfado de Sirius .  
  
" después dejareis todo perdido"  
  
Y Hermione quiso subir a la habitación.  
  
Harry la siguió , Sirius le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Al llegar ala habitación Harry cerró la puerta.  
  
- bueno Herms , tu tía va a ponerle las pilas a Sirius eh?  
  
- Pues si .  
  
- Que tal el verano??  
  
- Eh.. bien . tienes noticias de ron .. al fin logró a luna?  
  
- Pues no se.. les escribí hace tiempo , me tiene que contestar .  
  
Se miraron y sonrieron , estaban sentados en la cama de Hermione.  
  
- lo que dijo sirius esta mañana es verdad sabes??  
  
- El que ¿  
  
- Que estás muy guapa .y crecida.  
  
- Harry me halagas.  
  
- Es cierto.  
  
- No es cierto eso es que me ves con buenos ojos.  
  
- Nunca te vería con malos ojos . seguro que mas de 1 te mira con buenos  
  
ojos , y eso no me gusta.  
  
- Harry?? Quien se iba a fijar en mi ¿ no digas bobadas .  
  
- Víctor krum por ejemplo .. maldito fantoche.  
  
- Lo dudo .. además el que me gustaría que se fijara no lo hace.. así que .  
  
- Yo creo que no .  
  
- Por que dices eso.  
  
- Por k me atraes .  
  
- Que dices ¿? Eh .. porque crees que va por ti esto.  
  
- No soy tonto .  
  
Hermione se quedó parada , Harry se acercó a ella , le tocó la pierna  
  
ligeramente , ella se estremeció.  
  
- eres bellísima Herms .  
  
- harry yo .  
  
- calla .  
  
Harry la calló con un beso en los labios , al principio suave para que  
  
Hermione disfrutara de él pero segundos mas tarde se volvió muy apasionado ,  
  
revelando las intenciones del chico de los ojos verdes.  
  
Harry echó sobre la cama a Hermione y se acomodó encima .esta no podía  
  
soltarse , Harry se sacó la camiseta velozmente .  
  
Hermione jadeó , cuando harry le arrebató la blusa que llevaba puesta .  
  
Harry estaba yendo demasiado lejos , la excitación hormonal le hizo quitarse  
  
los pantalones y quedar en boxers para así introducir la mano dentro de la   
  
falda de hermione e irrumpir en su intimidad .  
  
Hermione dio un vote separándolo de ella.  
  
- que vas a hacerme ¿?=  
  
- una inspección médica . a ti que te parece??  
  
- Ya se lo que quieres hacer no soy tonta ¡!  
  
- Entonces para que preguntas? Déjame seguir anda!  
  
Hermione se enfadó lo tiró de la cama.  
  
- quien te dice que yo quiero???  
  
- Estoy seguro que quieres.  
  
- Pues no ¡! Así que déjame y vete de aquí antes de que me enfade Harry  
  
Potter ¡!  
  
Hermione se levantó , y a pesar de ser mas bajita que Harry lo cogió del  
  
cuello y lo saco de una patada de su habitación dejando allí a un Harry en  
  
boxers.  
  
- te doy un consejo : CONTROLA ESA MALA LECHE "!!  
  
Entonces Hermione abrió la puerta de nuevo y en vez de salir la cara de esta  
  
, un par de zapatos y ropa chocaron contra su cara , dándole en su cara.  
  
- harry potter que has hecho a mi sobrina???  
  
Harry se giró.  
  
detrás suyo estaba Alyssa Granger mirándolo ,acusadoramente y detrás suyo a  
  
Sirius riéndose de su situación y Remus con preocupación.  
  
Ese verano iba a ser largo ..  
  
CONTINUARÁ .......  
  



	3. REACCIONES

Cap 3- reacciones:  
  
Harry estaba allí , plantado en boxers mirando a Alyssa que lo miraba con  
asco  
-Esto.. Yo.. Yo nada.  
-Nada? Nada?!!! NADA!!!??? -Alyssa apartó a Harry de un empujón y entró en  
la habitación de Hermione.  
  
-Ese es mi ahijado!!!! -dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda a  
Harry. -Que? Era virgen o no?  
-SIRIUS!!! No paso nada, entiendes? Nada!!!  
-Como que nada??  
-Esto. ella no quería.. -dijo harry desilusionado, enfadado y con todos los  
sentimientos mezclados. Entró a su habitación y dio un portazo. Se apoyo  
contra la pared y se dejó caer lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.  
  
Harry suspiraba, pensaba en lo que sería de Hermione y el después de eso.  
no  
tendría que haberlo echo. no debería. se había precipitado demasiado.  
  
En cambio, en otra habitación, precisamente la de las chicas una chica   
estaba en una nube mientras su tía la recriminaba.  
  
-Pero niña, que estas diciendo???  
-Tita. no me atosigues anda, que estoy en un mar de felicidad.  
-Pero ese niño te quería. te quería.  
-Eso mismo, me quería!!! Jijiji  
  
Hermione estaba sentada en la cama. Ella sabía que Harry no había echo  
bien,  
pero no era motivo suficiente como para quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.  
Había visto a Harry en boxers!! WoW! (N/A: Kien tuviera esa suert. Oo) En  
verdad su. ¿amigo? Había sido demasiado precipitado. ni siquiera se molestó  
en preguntar. Pero Herms siempre soñó con tener a Harry entre sus brazos  
aunque. que será ahora de su amistad? Será todo igual que antes?  
  
En cambio Remus estaba en el baño mientras Sirius cantaba una canción que  
se  
acababa de inventar  
  
-Miiiiiiii Ahijado es el mejorrrrrrr es un crack, UN CRACK!!  
-Dios Canuto quieres dejar de cantar ya? Tu has visto como estaba el pobre  
chico? Estaba destrozado!!! Todo por tu culpa, si no le hubieras dicho nada  
la cosa seguiría en su curso hasta que ellos lo vieran preparado.  
-Un crack Lunático, es el mejor!!!  
-Dios. Me voy a la cama.  
-UN CRACK!! UN CRACK!!  
  
Harry estaba ya tumbado en la cama. Miraba al techo y pensaba en lo que  
había pasado.  
  
-"Yo. me he precipitado? No se. pero Sirius dijo que. Ay dios estoy muy  
confundido. Pero es que Herms estaba tan guapa.. Y además.. La he visto..  
Yo  
la he visto.." -cuando pensó eso no pudo evitar que se le escapara una  
risita y una sonrisa alumbrara su cara. - "Ella dice que no quería. tal vez  
debería haberle preguntado. Pero no se, ella me quiere y yo a ella y ya los  
dos sabemos nuestros sentimientos. que pasara?"  
  
En otra habitación.  
  
-"Dios que guapísimo que esta Harry. y me quiere!! No pensé que esto  
pudiera  
pasar. Ahora no debo precipitarme, vamos a ir pasito a pasito, primero,  
como  
si no hubiera pasado nada. olvidarlo. pero es que es imposible olvidarme de  
esa escena dios!! Que estaba encima mía!! Y en boxers!!! Joé que guapo es.  
que guapo es. Además, me ha besado, lo ha hecho. ay dios."  
  
Hermione pensaba en sus fantasías. y Harry en las suyas. pero Sirius no era  
menos.  
  
-"El culo de Alyssa me tiene loooooooooco. Por dios, que culito madre mía.  
Ella que pensará de mi? Quiera que no. yo estoy muy bien servido. Además  
así todos seriamos familia. Yo y Alyssa, Harry y Hermione y Lunático.. Con  
Crokshant mismo!!! Si hay que incluirlo pues se le incluye. Yo a esa tía le  
haría un par de favores, aunque sería solo un rollito de 2 días y luego bye  
bye nena."  
  
Así pasaron los tres la noche hasta que se quedaron dormidos.  
A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en levantarse.  
  
-Aish dios. y si Herms está abajo? Bueno, me tengo que arriesgar. -Harry  
bajó despacio, pero no había nadie. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. pero solo  
un  
poco.  
  
Estuvo preparando el desayuno, se le quemaron las tostadas un par de veces  
y  
al final optó por poner bollos.  
Sirius bajó al rato  
  
-Bueno días!!! Como esta el tío mas salio que ha pisado la tierra???  
-Anda Sirius no empieces. ya me amargaste ayer la noche con tus ideas, no  
lo  
hagas otra vez.  
-Vamos Harrycito, no me digas que no lo pasaste bien? No me digas que la  
Herms no esta buena? No me digas que su tía no tiene un culo que hipnotiza?  
-Ay Sirius. tu es que siempre piensas en lo mismo.  
-Bah! Y tu no, no? Venga habla con la chica y dile que estás disponible  
para  
una noche de pasión.  
-Sirius. me estoy empezando a mosquear.  
-.Y también puedes decirle que ella ya es mayorcita, que le vendría bien.  
además tu cuando quieres te pones muy calentón, y no me digas que no porque  
cuando viste a la chica en el baño se te puso todo en funcionamiento.  
-Sirius vale ya. no sigas. -dijo Harry enojado y sonrojado, ya que Sirius.  
tenía razón.  
-.Aparte de que si pudieras no me digas que no le tocarías el culo. Es que  
lo ha heredado de su tía, la Hermione tiene también buen culito. Pero yo  
opto por el de la tía, te dejo la niña a ti. también sabes lo que puedes  
hacer? Cuando se esté duchando entrar en el baño como si no supieras que  
hay  
nadie y meterte en la ducha entonces ya no hay vuelta a atrás. Los dos en  
bolas y agua por medio. eso es pasión Harry te lo digo yo, y.  
-SIRIUSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! VALE YAAAAAAA!!!!! QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA... BUENA  
VEZ!!!! -Harry ya estaba histérico.  
-Aish, que son esos gritos? -dijo Hermione que bajaba por las escaleras.  
-Ay Dios -dijo Harry y se puso muy metido en su bollo.  
-Buenos días Herms. Nada no te preocupes, el Harry que cuando piensa en sus  
cosas se altera. pero el solo no, hay mas cosas que se alteran verdad  
Harry?¿  
-Sirius, vale ya no empieces.  
-Bah! Hombres! Todos piensan en lo mismo!! -dijo Hermione abriendo la  
nevera  
para cerrarla de golpe. -Dios pero que tenéis aquí metido??? Mira. me voy a  
vestir y a hacer la compra, mi tía se encargara de limpiar y que alguien  
por  
favor haga un desayuno con pan de hoy.  
-Este pan es de hoy Hermione, Harry salió a comprarlo especialmente para  
ti.  
-dijo Sirius con sonrisa picarona.  
-Ah! Vale! En ese caso desayuno, pero después me marcho.  
-Bien y tu Harry acompaña a la chica para decirle donde esta el  
supermercado, además de que tu sabes lo que hay que comprar.  
-Sirius te mato. -dijo Harry para el- Vale. Si a Herms no le importa.  
-A mi que me va a importar??  
-Tranquila Herms el chico no te violará por el camino-SIRIUS!!!! -gritó   
harry otra vez.  
-Sirius, no deberías hablar así de Harry. el no es mala persona como tu, se  
le están pegando tus costumbres.  
-Ay Herms eso ya lo se yo. y me alegro por ello. Puedes imaginarte que el  
niño aún es vir. -Sirius no pudo acabar porque Harry le metió un codazo en  
la barriga.  
-Harry descuida, no eres el único. -dijo Hermione roja de verguenza. -Bueno  
no tengo hambre voy a vestirme. -dijo saliendo y dirigiéndose a su  
habitación.  
-Como te has atrevido???  
-Ay Harry dios. Al menos ya sabes que tu chica es aún una niñita inocente.  
Se el primero de acuerdo? No me defraudes ni a mi ,ni a tu padre.  
-Que sabrás tu!!!  
-Hei! James siempre dijo que su hijo sería como el. Que yo le ayudara a  
criarlo. Pues ya le estoy haciendo un gran favor. Pon tu de tu part.  
-Vaaaaaaaaaaale  
  
Harry subió a su habitación para vestirse. Cuando bajo ya estaba todo el  
mundo desayunando y Hermione estaba leyendo una lista de la compra que le  
había echo su tía.  
  
-Anda pero miren quien está aquí!!! El niño-hombre. Hijo yo tenía otra idea  
de ti, pero ya veo que eres como tu padrino. un HOMBRE. -dijo Alyssa  
-Por dios tita te has pasado. Harry no le hagas caso, venga vámonos ya.  
-dijo herms cogiendo a Harry de la camisa y llevándoselo fuera.  
-No atormentes a tu sobrina, la chica necesita acción y Harry es su tipo.  
-dijo Sirius.  
-Dios bendito, que sabrás tu de mi sobrina.  
-Perdona pero la conozco bien y harry no para de hablarme de ella. La  
conozco mejor que su madre!!!  
-Tampoco la conocerás tanto.  
-Que si mujer, que tu sobrina cuando quiere se pone también. muy.  
-Donde has visto tu a una niña como mi sobrina hacer esas cosas por dios???  
-Pues que se yo, que Hermione tiene tela. Que no es una cría, que ella  
también.  
-Bueno dejemos la conversación!!! -dijo Lupin que estaba algo incómodo.  
  
En otra parte del pueblo.  
  
-Herms.  
-Eh?  
-Quería. quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer. Sirius me estaba comiendo el  
coco, no sabía. bueno, solo te pido perdón.  
-Ay Harry no te atormentes más con eso. No pasa nada, te conozco y se que  
ese comportamiento no es típico de ti. Pero deberías hablar con Sirius, ya  
se pasa. Hoy ha sido algo bruto hablando eh?  
-Ya, si es verdad. Pero.  
-Y mi tía también lo ha sido, a todos nos sorprendió lo que hiciste.  
-A todos no Herms, Sirius dice que no fui lo suficientemente valiente.  
-Sirius no estaba allí.  
-Ya pero. Sirius siempre dice lo mismo, que como el no hay ninguno y que  
solo hay una forma de hacer las cosas bien.  
-Cuál forma? Chillar y chillar como hace el y sus. novias?  
-Pues ni idea Herms, ni idea.  
-Tu mira a Remus. El lo llevaba muy bien con Tonks y mira como ha acabado  
el  
pobre.  
-Pero yo no soy Remus, que tanto tu como yo tenemos 16 años y quiera que no  
esta edad es un poco loca.  
-Ahí te doy la razón  
-Tu crees que Ron estará como nosotros?  
-Ron. Ay Harry tanto tu como yo sabemos que Ron ya se ha comido mas de una  
rosca.  
-Jeje, la suerte que tiene el.  
-Como dices???  
-Nada, cosas de Sirius.  
-Ya estamos!!!! Si al final acabaré pensando que bebes y todo.  
-Hermione por favor no pienses mal de mí.  
-Mas de una vez te has emborrachado harry eso lo se yo.  
-Pero con cerveza de mantequilla. Hermi que yo no soy un cualquiera.  
-Jaja eso ya lo se, solo te digo que tu tienes tus cosillas y que tienes  
tela marinera Harry.  
-Que tu no?  
-Que pasa conmigo?  
-Eres fría  
-COMO?????  
-Que eres fría, no se, estás muy tensa.  
-Al menos no soy una calentona.!  
-Pero tampoco tendrías que ser fría, creo que deberías dejar que tus  
emociones se difuminaran mas. que las transmitieras de vez en cuando.  
-Si lo dices por lo de ayer, solo te digo que eres demasiado rápido Harry,  
por dios es que ni siquiera te molestaste en decirme nada! Llegaste con tus  
intenciones y Plaf! Ya esta todo no?  
-No es eso Herms. bueno, en parte si, pero no en toda la parte.  
-Ah no? Bueno, tu que hubieras echo??  
-Mejor no te lo digo  
-Porque me darías la razón.  
-No, Porque simplemente te diría que me dejaría llevar por las emociones,  
cosa que tu no hiciste y te diría también que quien puede resistirse dios,  
si es que hasta Draco Malfoy sería capaz. bueno, nada olvídalo.  
-Estas hablando de mi o de cualquier chica?  
-Estoy hablando del papa! Por favor Hermione piensa!!! Claro que estoy  
hablando de ti!!! Si te miraras al espejo te darías cuenta de que es  
imposible resistirse a ti por el amor de dios. -cuando Harry dijo esto se  
tapó la boca rápidamente.  
-Aaahh, Con que nadie se resiste a mi. Vaya, vaya eso es nuevo.  
-Olvídalo  
-Ayer me halagaste.  
-En serio? En que sentido?  
-En el bueno Harry. Eres Harry o eres Sirius?  
-Soy Harry chica, pero que quieres que haga. Como si no hubiera pasado  
nada?  
Vamos Herms tu bien sabes que eso es imposible. Esa es una escena para no  
olvidar.  
-Fue tu momento no?  
-Mas o menos. -Harry volvió a taparse la boca. No hacía mas que meter la  
pata pero lo que el no sabía es que Hermione lo hacía a propósito.  
De mientras , un muchacho pelirrojo ataba una carta a la pata de un lechuza  
enana y pequeñita , pig , para que se la llevara a su mejor amigo.  
Cuando harry llegó a casa , junto con Hermione de hacer la compra se  
dispusieron a hacer la comida.  
Sirius , quiso escaquearse , por lo cual fue Remus junto a Alyssa quienes  
cargaron con ella , mientras Sirius veía Gran hermano vip ,( programa  
muggle  
) en la tele.  
- si esa es la Marlene ¡!! Hazlo ,a anda!!  
Remus se asomó desde la cocina.  
- tu tienes mucho morro canuto ..  
- lo se.  
- mañana serás tu y no el pobre y servicial remus quien se pondrá en al  
cocina conmigo así que tenlo en cuenta . - dijo Alyssa con una patata en  
mano.  
- Que si ¡!! Dejadme ver las tetas de Marlene de una vez leches ¡!  
- Ya estamos aquí ¡!  
Eran harry y Herms .  
Sirius sonrió maquiavélicamente.  
- que tal tórtolos?? Algo que contar?  
- Nada  
- Sosos ,aburridos .  
En ese momento una lechuza pequeña entró por la ventana , era pig.  
Harry cogió la carta de su pata , mientras pig iba al bebedero junto a  
hedwig.  
- es de ron  
- ábrela  
Harry la abrió, hermione se apoyó para leerla:  
Wola harry:  
K te cuentas?¿?¿ como te va la vida de solterón junto a Sirius ¿?  
Seguro que de fábula .. por que yo mare mía .  
Luna no parece fijarse en mi , y eso que ha venido varias veces a la "  
madriguera " este verano para estar con mi hermana.  
Que por cierto te manda muchos recuerdos ejjee  
Tu ya me entiendes ..  
Por cierto , la semana que viene es tu cumple : 17 eh? Ya tocaba , iremos y  
aremos una gran party vale?? Ya veras . que bien lo pasamos ejejej  
Dewwwwwwwww  
Pd: sabes algo de herms? Espero que si , mándale saludos .  
Chao  
Ron  
Continuara.........  
  



	4. AMOS DE CASA

Cap 4- amos de casa :  
  
Acabaron de leer la carta de ron y harry se sentó suspirando.  
Hermione izo lo mismo , estaban cansados de llevar la compra.  
- de quien era la carta?? - preguntó Remus interesado.  
- No es tonks tranquilo .- dijo Harry.  
Remus sintió pena, tenía la esperanza de que se tratase de Tonks .  
Alyssa entró en el comedor donde estaban sentados , los tres y la mujer se  
puso las manos en las caderas . Sirius seguía a su rollo desde la otra  
punta  
del comedor viendo a Marlene Morro.  
- sirius black nos ayudas con la mesa ¿ queremos comer ya . - dijo con  
frialdad la tía de hermione.  
- Eh? Estás loca? Marlene está encima de Fabio quiero ver como se lo montan  
.. harry ven y mira como esa mujer seduce a un hombre . esas son las sucias  
pero deliciosas tácticas femeninas que usan las hembras para enloquecernos  
.  
- Perdona pero esas tácticas las usan las guarras como la Marlene esa , por  
que mi sobrina y yo no hacemos eso .  
- Ja! Eso abría que verlo - replicó Sirius - oh! mira harry que se quita el  
tanga , que culoooo!  
Pero alyssa cogió el mando del televisor y apago la tele .  
- pero que haces ¿? Estás loca o que ¿- vociferó sirius.  
- No permitiré que dos muchachos de 16 años vean esas guarrerías ¡!  
- Peor que dices bombón?  
- No me llames bombón ¡!  
- Vale chocolatito ¡! Que sepas que mi ahijado no es un crío y sus hormonas  
necesitan , piden , desean sexo ¡ así que ves preparándote para sorprender  
un día de estos a tu sobrinita pequeñita y queridita debajo de mi ahijado  
jadeando de placer ¡!  
- SIRIUSSSSSSS ¡!! - chilló Harry  
Hermione estaba muy roja , y se fue hacia la cocina .  
Alyssa la siguió para darle consuelo , y con mirada fulminante dijo :  
- sirius black ¡ cenemos ¡ y recuerda que mañana empezare a enseñarte a  
limpiar y cocinar ¡  
- que? ¡!  
- Lo que has oído ¡! A cenar Ya ¡!  
Sirius bufó y junto a Remus fueron hacia la cocina.  
Tras la cena , decidieron irse a la cama , el día los tenía agotados .  
Hermione se metió en su cama , pero a los diez minutos , Alyssa ya dormía ,  
entonces Hermione sin poder conciliar el sueño fue hacia el patio interior  
para ver las estrellas .  
- que haces aquí?  
Hermione se dio la vuelta , un muchacho de voz ronca y ojos verdes la  
miraba  
en la oscuridad de la noche.  
- pensaba .  
- en quien?  
- En nosotros .. en todo lo que dice sirius .  
- Ah .. pasa de él , es idiota , esta loco.. Ve mucho gran hermano vip  
- Es que creo que .. tiene algo de razón .. tu me gustas harry .  
Harry se quedó callado , por unos momentos . miraba a Hermione , roja ,  
dubitativo.  
- tu me quieres??  
- Si . mucho .  
- Vaya . lo ocultaste muy bien .  
- Tengo miedo harry  
- Por que?  
- Por ti  
- Por mi? Yo que he hecho ¿ no he hecho nada .  
- Miedo a lo que pretendas conmigo , se que sirius puede ser muy  
persuasivo  
contigo .para hacer que pierdas la virginidad . y yo harry te amo mucho ,  
demasiado no se si la próxima vez que tu te me lanzaras encima yo .  
- Si?  
- Creo que me dejaría ..  
Harry se quedó callado , solo la miraba.  
- caerías en mi pasión?  
- Si . yo te amo mucho y eso me da miedo ¡ tengo miedo a que me hagas tuya  
y  
después me dejes como hace sirius con esas mujeres .  
- Yo no soy como él .  
Hermione no dijo nada más , solo sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a  
Harry , corto pero intenso.  
Harry subió a las nubes.  
- entremos , es tarde hace frío , y mañana nos espera un largo día .  
- que se lo digan a Sirius .. ejeje - rió harry.  
Seguidamente , harry y herms se fueron a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente , sirius dormía como un niño en su cama calentita ,  
soñaba con mujeres , miles de mujeres en un playa de Hawai con esas faldas  
de hijas enseñando todo .  
- si venid , vente paca dámelo ya ¡! - vociferaba en sueños el padrino de  
harry cuando .  
- despierta ya ¡! Que son las doce del mediodía ¡ ya has dormido bastante  
no  
crees???  
Era alyssa , que tiró a Sirius de la cama.  
- que haces loca ¿?!!  
- Despertarte , sígueme ahora mismo que te voy a enseñar a pasar el mocho ¡  
- Mujeres ..  
Suspiró sirius , poniendo los ojos en blanco y poniéndose unos pantalones  
al  
revés .  
Remus , harry y hermione estaban en el comedor .  
Remus leía el profeta y harry y herms , hacían deberes de Hogwarts .  
Alyssa y Sirius llegaron a la cocina , sirius bostezaba audiblemente y  
alyssa le dio el mocho.  
- que hago con esto bailo?  
- No seas tonto ¡! Limpia el suelo ¡!!  
- Pero si está limpio , tu lo limpiaste ayer con todo tu salero y gracia de  
tu cuerpo ejje  
Alyssa no se sonrojó con el cumplido , pero soltó una mirada maquiavélica  
cogió una jarra de leche y el tarro de harina y la lanzó al suelo .  
- ya no está limpio . empieza .  
Sirius la miró de mala gana y empezó a limpiar como sabía supervisado por  
la  
severa Alyssa.  
Se tiró con la limpieza del suelo , más de media hora.  
En el comedor , los otros tres reían al escuchar como Alyssa lo reñía.  
- no seas torpe ¡! Así no ¡!! Con más brío!!  
- Yo tengo brío en la cama no aquÍ ¡!  
- NO SEAS GROSERO ¡!!  
- No soy grosero pichoncito ..  
- Pichoncito ¿? Te voy a dar pichoncito en la cabeza como no limpies bien  
ese suelo , y yo pueda ver mi cara en el .  
Los tres reían , cada uno a su rollo . harry miraba más a Hermione que a su  
libro de pociones .  
- herms , ya he escrito a ron .  
- me alegro .. Que le dices??  
- Pues que en una semana lo espero . que vengan él y sus hermanos y ginny  
para la fiesta . también invitaré a : hagrid , luna , parvati , semaus ,  
dean , neville , lavender. etc .  
- Okis . harry sabes si ginny sigue enamorada de ti?  
- No lo se .. pero yo no la quiero así que .  
- No te enrollarías con ella solo por diversión ¿ ya sabes si la chica que  
tu quisieras te dijera que no ese día .  
- Herms me estás queriendo decir que vas a pasar de mi el día de mi  
cumpleaños ¿ ¿?  
- No!! Claro que no , yo solo ..  
- SIRUUSSSSSSS!!!  
- Sorry se me calló el agua . ejje  
Sirius y Alyssa los interrumpió , entonces rieron y dejaron el tema .  
UNA HORA DESPUÉS ..  
- menos mal ya acabaste de limpiar el cochino suelo . te ha costado eh?  
Bueno espérame que voy a traer una sartén para enseñarte a hacer algo de  
comer .  
Alyssa fue hacia el estante y se agacho , dejando su trasero en pompa .  
Sirius se puso las botas y relamiéndose fue hacia ell diciendo :  
- que ese culo no pase hambre ..  
- Que dices?? - preguntó alyssa sin entender , aún agachada.  
Sirius cun una de sus manos , cogió el culo de esta y lo agarró .  
Alyssa dio un vote y dio un patada hacia atrás del susto , dando a sirius  
en  
sus partes  
- juerrrrrrrr , mala mujer me ha dejado esterilllllll!!!  
Alyssa se puso una mano en el pecho de la impresión y en esos momentos  
llegaron los otros tres :  
- que ha pasado ¿?  
- Que me ha dado en los huevos ¡! Joder ¡!  
- Te lo merecías por guarro y meterme mano ¡!  
- Eres una mujer cruel ¡!!nunca conseguirás marido ¡!  
- Eres insoportable canuto ¡!  
- Cállate lunático y no la defiendas ¡!  
- Si no la hubieras metido mano esto no abría sucedido canuto!!  
- Tía mejor vamos al cuarto de baño un momento .  
Hermione se llevó a una exaltada Alyssa.  
Sirius , ayudado por harry y remus se levantó poco a poco .  
Sirius miró a harry con dolor .  
- harry ahijadito mío , esas mujeres son peligrosas , cuidado con hermione  
te puede dejar estéril .  
- sirius ya basta ..  
- Es verdad "!!!  
- Yo no voy a hacerla mía sirius . no voy a echar un polvo y dejarla ,  
hermione es especial .  
- Como que es especial es una tía ¡!! Vamos a hacer un pacto harry ¡!  
Enamórala y el día de tu cumpleaños te la tiras de una vez será tu regalo  
de  
cumple .  
- Peor sirius ..  
- No hay mas que hablar ¡! Yo me encargo de todo ¡! Qurido harry ese será  
mi  
regalo de cumple .  
Continuara ...  
  



	5. FIESTA, UN PELIGRO PARA LA ESPECIE HUMAN...

Capt.5 Fiesta, un peligro para la especie humana  
  
Sirius se encontraba aburrido, viendo el resumen de GH VIP pro claro. Ahora  
hablaban de Rosa y Marta.  
  
-Esto no m interesa!!! La Marta esta pa comérsela pero yo quiero a Marlene,  
esa tía si que me pone.  
-Dios Sirius Black!!! Ay niños menores de edad delante!!!  
-Y? Harry mira y ven que esta está muy buena. Se llama Marta. joder, mira  
que tetas tiene dios.. Harry. HARRY!!!  
  
Harry hacía caso omiso de lo que decía Sirius, estaba mas entretenido en  
mirar a Hermione.  
  
-Estos niños de hoy en día. -Sirius fue hasta Harry y se lo llevó delante  
de  
la tele- Mira Harry eso es una mujer de verdad. Y no los fantoches que  
tenemos en casa. y no lo digo por Hermione.  
-Desconsiderado!! Grosero!!! -Alyssa se había ofendido por el comentario  
-Sirius.. Te has pasado un poquito mucho. -dijo Harry flojito.  
-AHORA MISMO QUITAS ESO DE LA TELE, DEJAS QUE EL NIÑO SE EDUQUE Y TE VIENES  
A LIMPIAR!!!  
  
Alyssa se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
-Jooo aun no e visto a Marlene. No se lo digaís a Alyssa. Lo voy a grabar.  
esto como leches se hace??  
-Trae anda. -Hermione cogió la cinta y la metió en el idio.  
  
Mientras se agachaba para meterla en el video Harry no pudo evitar quedarse  
mirándole el culo.  
  
-Se te van lo ojossss!!!!!! -dij Sirius.  
  
Hermione se levanto rápidamente y Harry volteo.  
  
-Joe, para que digo nada..  
-Eso digo yo, para que dices nada.. -dijo Harry  
-HARRY!!  
-Ay Herms perdón.  
-Hermy entiende que al niño lo pones cachondo. es una cosa normal de los  
hombre que las mujeres no tenéis. A nosotros cuando una tía nos pone pues.  
dan ganas de.. Vamos de hacerle un buen favor.  
-Si no te lo hago yo a ti antes!!! -dijo Alyssa que acababa de llegar-  
Llevo  
un rato esperando!!!  
-Tu me vas a hacer un favor pichurrín??  
-Y una.. Anda tira, tira, tira!!  
  
-Vaya con Sirius, da buenas explicaciones. -dijo Lupin- Bueno chicos os  
dejo  
solos que veo que tenéis de que hablar.  
-Esto. Harry. Yo.. Pero.esto.  
-Ya empezaaaaaaaaaamos. Creo que ya hablamos de esto Herms. Venga guapa, no  
te pongas así linda.  
-Oh! Harry!  
-Que? Me gusta llamarte cosas así, simplemente por tu reacción.  
-Jeje, mira que eres malo.  
-Ja! Bueno. Quieres que vallamos a pasear o algo?  
-Como tu quieras.  
  
Harry y Hermione salieron fuera a dar un paseo.  
  
-Herms  
-Ein?  
-Pues. yo quería decirte que. -Harry quería decirle algo para cortejarla  
pero no se le ocurría el que- Que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.  
-Oh! Ya ves, preciosos vamos jajajaja. Los tuyos si que son bonitos, y ahí  
no me puedes poner pegas.  
-Estoy vizco  
-Que dices!!!  
-Eso es lo que Mafoy siempre dice.  
-Ah. Claro, como Malfoy lo dice pues ya tiene razón. Harry, Malfoy tiene  
razón cuando me llama "sangre sucia"?  
-NO!  
-Pues entonces tampoco tiene razón en eso!!! Entiende que llevar gafas no  
es  
malo dios.  
-Bueno, no es malo para ti pero par mi.  
-Dime que de malo tiene, que tienes que limpiarlas? Porque otra cosa.  
-Estaba pensando en ponerme lentillas, bueno, me lo ha dicho Sirius, dice  
que. bueno nada Harry no quiso seguir la frase porque sabía que Herms se  
enfadaría.  
-Que Harry?  
-Nada nada, olvídalo.  
-Sabes que eso me da rabia  
-Ya. Pero mas rabia te va a entrar si te lo cuento así que mejor.  
-Vale  
  
Mientras en la casa, precisamente en el salón estaban Sirus y Alyssa.  
  
-Vamos Sirius, eso no es limpiar, estas haciéndole cosquillas al polvo no  
quitándolo.  
-Alys. Esto que leches es?  
-Se llama plumero Sirius: P-L-U-M-E-R-O  
-Porque no lo hacemos al viejo estilo?  
-Y como es el dichoso estilo?  
-Gapo y trapo.  
-SIRIUS!!!! Deja de decir esas guarrerías y limpia!!!  
-Alys, porque no disfrutas de a vida. tienes novio?  
-No  
-Quieres tenerlo?  
-No  
-Eres virgen?  
-SIRIUS!!!!!  
-Vale, vale.  
  
Remus se reía de la situación. Sirius tan mono con un pañuelo rosa en la  
cabeza y el delantal y Alys limándose las uñas en el sofá mientras Sirius  
intentaba quitar el polvo a la mesa.  
  
-Asi no. Cógelo así Sirius, con brío y salero! Parece esto un entierro y  
mas  
que limpiando estas aplastando el polvo. Aver, no le hagas cosquillas ni lo  
aplastes. así. ves? Así. -Alys cogía la mano de Sirius que a su vez esta  
agarraba el plumero y se la movía de un lado para otro para enseñarle a  
limpiar.  
-Quien dirigiera esa mano.  
-Puerco! -Alyssa le arreó una colleja a Sirius en plena cabeza.  
-Aish, podrías no ser tan bruta no?  
-Mira quien fue a hablar de bruto.  
-Y porque Remus no limpia?  
-Porque Remus no ensucia¡ así de fácil! Me extraña que tu cama esté tan  
blanquita, hasta hay que recordarte que te bañes!!!  
-Es que mis sabanas eran azules. lo pillas?  
-TU NO LAVAS LAS SABANAS DESJENERADO!!!!??? -Alyssa fue hacia las  
habitaciones. Cogió la sabana de Harry, de Remus y la de Sirius con asco.  
Se  
dirigió a la lavadora y las metió. Puso el tiempo y la lavadora se puso en  
funcionamiento.  
  
Mientras.  
  
-MAMA MIRA UNA CARTA DE HARRY!!!  
-De Harry? Déjame ver.  
  
Ron intentaba convencer a su madre de que fueran al cumpleaños de Harry  
pero  
Bill estaba enfermo y se debía de quedar alguien en casa.  
  
-Bueno Ron vale. Iréis al cumpleaños, pero yo no podré asistir. Tendrás que  
darle mi regalo a Harry pero dile que es de mi parte que tu eres capaz de  
decir que es tuyo!!!  
-MAMA! Que yo no soy así.  
-No menos mal. Llegas a serlo. GINNY!!!  
-Que?  
-Lunita irá al cumpleaños de Harry.  
-No se mama, espera. -Ginny subió a su habitación donde estaba Luna. -Luna,  
mi madre dice que si iras al cumpleaños de Harry  
-Si me invita claro  
-CLARO QUE TE HA INVITADO TONTA!!!  
Entonces llegó Ron.  
-ehi Luna, te ves muy guapa hoy.  
-Ron, estoy igual que ayer y exactamente igual que mañana.- contestó la  
rubia de ravenclaw , que en el fondo estaba feliz de que ron la piropeara  
solo que quería hacérselo difícil al pelirrojo.  
-No, cada día estás más bonita.  
-Si Ron lo que tu digas, déjanos en paz que estoy hablando de cosas  
privadas  
con Luna!!! -A Ginny le daba un coraje tremendo que su hermano coqueteara  
con su amiga.  
-aguafiestas.  
-Jejejeje -rieron las dos chicas.  
- cuando vas a aceptar a mi hermano??  
- mmm .. el día de la fiesta , si quiere ron tendremos lío ..- dijo con  
picardía luna.  
Ginny rió :  
- amiguita que buen plan ejje , ojalá yo pueda liarme con harry está tan  
bueno .  
- pero está hermione ginny .  
- espero que eso no sea ningún problema .  
las chicas se miraron y sonrieron .  
  
Mientras tanto, otra vez en la casa de Sirius, los problemas amenazaban.  
-Sirius, que te dije sobre lo de ver Gran Hermano VIP?  
-Que no es educativo para tu sobrinita y mi Harrycito.  
-EXACTO! Pues quítalo ahora, pero YA!  
-Espera, que Marta esta en el baño, haber si ponen la cámara de la ducha.  
recemos. -Harry y Sirius cruzaron lo dedos.  
  
Hermione le echo una mirada fulminante a Harry y Alyssa a Sirius. Remus se  
reía.  
  
-Bueno dejemos Gran Hermano Vip que tanto emociona a los HOMBRES -dijo  
Hermione resaltando esa ultima palabra- Y vayamos tita a pensar que hacer  
en  
la dichosa fiesta.  
-ehi, que si no quieres no hagas nada. La fiesta no es mía? Pues la preparo  
YO no TU. -dijo Harry enojado.  
-Pues vale, como quieras, que seas que solo quería ayudar.  
-Con esas pocas ganas mas que ayudar empeoras las cosas.  
-Lo que tu digas!!!  
-No me des la razón como a los tontos hermione, tu sabes muy bien que no  
tienes ningunas ganas de hacer la fiesta así que.  
-QUIEN A DICHO ESO? A ti te gusta echarle la culpa a los demás d todo es lo  
único que sabes hacer.  
-Y tu eres una mete líos.  
-mas que tu NO  
-VALE YAAAAAA!!!!!! -grito Sirius haciendo que todo el mundo se callara y  
lo  
mirara. -Como sigáis así no prosperareis como pareja.  
-Quien. leches te ha dicho que yo soy pareja de. de. eso!! -dijo Hermione  
señalando a Harry.  
-Hermione, eso ya no me lo esperaba de ti. -Harry apartó a hermione de un  
empujón y subió a su cuando corriendo, luego dio un portazo.  
-Hermione has sido muy bruta con el niño. El solo quiere que seáis felices  
y  
cositas asçi, si no quiere echar un polvo no lo maltrates.  
-QUE YO NO HE HECHO NADA!!!  
-Pero hiciste como si el solo fuera un objeto.  
-Eso lo tienes tu mas que parecido, porque haces lo mismo con las mujeres.  
-dijo Alyssa. -Herms, ve y habla con el chico anda.  
-Pero.  
-Nada de pero, ya me has oído.  
  
Hermione subió a la habitación de Harry a paso lento, pensando lo que iba a  
decir y memorizándose un dialogo.  
  
-Remus, me puedes hacer un favor tesoro?  
-Oh Y esas confianzas?  
-Son solo mis expresiones Sirius.  
-Claro Alys, lo que sea.  
-Bueno, mientras yo mando a Sirius un par de tareas aré de comer. Tu si  
puedes me sacas las cosas de la secadora y lo doblas. Por favor.  
-Ahora mismo.  
-Ves Sirius, eso es un hombre hecho y derecho.  
-Pero es que yo no soy un hombre hecho y derecho, se siente.  
  
En la habitación de Harry.  
  
"Pom-pom-pom"  
  
-Si eres Sirius no entres y si no adelante.  
  
Hermione abrió muy lentamente la puerta y luego paso.  
  
-Esto. venía a disculparme, me he pasado, lo se, perdóname.  
-Herms es la primera que vez que discutimos así, solo por esa tontería.  
-No es la fiesta Harry, soy yo, bueno da igual.  
-NO! No da igual. -Harry se levanto y se dirigió hacia Hermione. -Que pasa?  
-Que. Bueno que cuando te ví ahí pegado a la tele viendo a la tía esa  
lavarse el culo pues. no se, es lo que te dije de Sirius.  
-Jajajaja, te pusiste celosa?? "no hace falta porque a ti ya te e visto mas  
del culo pero." (N/A: Lo que esté entre "" es lo que Harry piensa, o  
Hermione.  
-No!! Celosa no, porque esa tía es una cualquiera. pero no se esto. yo.  
-Ja! Ya no hay salida Herms, te he pillado, estás celosa de que le viera el  
culo a la Marta esa. "Pues ya te digo que no deverias"  
-Bueno. pero es que yo. "ay dios, porque tiene que ser tan listo y darse  
cuenta de todo, joe que vergüenza."  
-ehi tranqui, que conmigo no tienes que tener vergüenza ninguna. lo digo  
porque te has puesto ada! -Harry se acercó a Herms y le abrazó. -Tu  
siempre serás mejor que todas las tías que salgan en el tele juntas Herms,  
eso tenlo muy claro.  
-Pues Harry perdóname, se que me he pasado.  
-No hay problema, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada. Pero espero que no se  
repita, me sabe muy mal pelear contigo.  
-Y a mi.  
  
Así transcurrió el día. Sirius, limpieza, Alyssa, GH VIP, comida, harry,  
Hermione, Remus, pensamientos, peleas, risas, tonterías, enfados, etc etc.  
  
-Bueno Harry Potter, dime que idea tienes para tu cumpleaños. -dijo Alyssa.  
-Pues. música, comida, baile.  
-Sexo y rock and roll -dijo Sirius rápidamente.  
-Y alcohol!!! -dio Remus que se había emocionado con la idea.  
-Es la fiesta del chico, no al echéis a perder os mato.  
-Pues lo que sea. que Sirius y Remus elijan!!! -dijo Harry, sabía que la  
fiesta sería muy divertida si la organizaban Sirius y Remus. aunque sería  
un  
verdadero peligro.  
-WE! Abrá sexo y rock and roll y alcohol y comida y de todo!!! Encargaremos  
mujeres!!!  
-Sirius, vamos a saltarnos esa parte. -dijo Harry mirando a Hermione por el  
rabillo del ojo.- Bastantes son las que yo invito.  
-Vale, vale, además, tengo a mi Alys verdad??  
-Suéltame marrano!!!  
-Bueno, pues entonces me llego al super-marker a comprar algo, Hermione, me  
acompañas? -dijo Remus.  
-CLARO!!  
-Yo voy a hacer una lista de cosas divertidas que podemos hacer, Harry  
vienes conmigo?  
-CLARO!!  
-Y usted señora, limpie anda. -dijo Sirius y después se echo a reír.  
  
Alyssa con un enfado tremendo se puso a limpiar.  
Los Weasley llegarían al día siguiente por la mañana y la fiesta sería  
después de la comida.  
La casa estaba decorada con velas y aromas .  
En el jardín sirius había levantado un gran podium y ya sonaba algo de  
música del chombo.  
Hermione se vestía en su habitación .  
Harry estaba en el comedor peinándose. Ya tenía 17 años y se sentía raro ,  
aunque ilusionado.  
¿ que pasaría esta noche?  
Había muchas sillas , cadenas de música y regalos .  
Sirius , preparaba las bebidas , ante la mirada inquisidora de alyssa que  
temía por lo que hiciera Sirius.  
Remus y la mujer , preparaban emparedados para la comido y otras cosas.  
Ping-dong  
Sonó el timbre y harry alarmado fue hacia allí .  
Se oyó un matasuegras al abrir la puerta , eran ron y los gemelos fred y  
george que al verlo gritaron :  
- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY ¡!!  
  
CONTINUARÁ ..  
N/A : BIEN SI YA HABEIS LLEGADO HASTE ESTE PUNTO DE LA HISTORIA ES POR QUE  
, ALGO OS GUSTARA NO?? ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS DÁNDOME SUS OPINIONES  
SOBRE MI FIC JEJE  
ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO .  
JEJE  
YO AL MENOS ME RIO MUCHO HACIENDOLO .  
QUE PASARA EN LA FIESTA DE HARRY? PRONTO LO SABREMOS ¡!  
REVIEWS PLEASE ¡!!  
Y SI OS GUSTA MUCHO LA PAREJA HARRY Y HERMIONE , LEED ENTNCES TB MI FIC DE  
ELLOS : HARRY POTTER Y EL AMOR VERDADERO ¡ BESOS HERMI16  



	6. super farra

.cap - 6 - super farra :  
  
entraron corriendo a abrazar a Harry , ron , fred y george , estaban muy  
contentos de volver a ver a harry de nuevo .  
- wolaps !! harry al fin nos vemos loko !! que tal el verano ??- sonrió  
fred.  
- muy bien , gracias.ç  
- viviendo la vida seguro , donde esta nuestro querido maestro sirius ??-  
preguntó george.  
el aludido , apareció junto a Lupin en el comedor .  
- wolaps ! aquí estoy yo , soy el mejor , encantado de ver a dos de mis mas  
fieles seguidores  
las miradas de los gemelos brillaron al verlo y corrieron hacia el  
desesperados , tirándose por los suelos.  
de repente una fría voz se escuchó desde la cocina  
- dos locos más igual que tú ? que desgracia ....  
- alyssa guapa no te pases con los muchachos ....  
los gemelos se giraron para ver a:  
la mujer de cabellos castaño oscuro con una bandeja de emparedados y a su  
lado a una guapa hermione ya vestida para la ocasión ,con una faldita negra  
muy corta y una camisetilla sin mangas de tirantes , se había alisado el  
pelo e iba un poco maquullaje .  
harry que en ese momento hablaba con ron se quedó estufefacto .  
- herms estás sencillamente INCREIBLE ...- susurró harry.  
- no seas pelota ..- dijo hermione roja , a Harry que iba con unos jeans  
negros y una cmiseta ajustada china que le lucía muy bien sus músculos.  
ron , fue a dar dos besos a Hermione , el pelirrojo lucía un pircing en la  
ceja y iba aocn una camisa roja ajustada y unos vaqueros .  
- hola herms !! que tal el verano ?? ocupada con harry ???  
- muy bine ron , gracias ... y ginny y luna ??  
- eso me digo yo , estarán fuera ... Ginnyyyy !!! luna !!! vendid que nadie  
come !!!  
Entonces , se escucharon pasos , sirius y alyssa dejaron de discutir por  
que alyssa lo arrastró acia la cocina para cargar y ayudarla con remus con  
la comida .  
fred y george los persiguieron.  
las chicas entraron , iban agarradas por el brazo , típico como las  
gitanillas de la calle jajaja  
- hola nenes ...felicidades harry - susurró ginny .  
luna solo mobió la cabeza .  
las dos iban iguak vestidas , con un trajecito escotado , solo que uno rojo  
( por gryffindor ) y otro azul ( por ravenclaw)  
- está wenorra ... mi luna ....- dijo ron a harry  
- si, si wenorra pero como una chota ... esta mejor hermione ....  
- y mi hermana que ??  
- como que tu hermana que ? a mi no me mola tu hermana !!ya los abes!!  
- pobre ella venía con intenciñon de pillar cacho ....  
- pues que pille con neville , con dean o seamus que tb vienen - dijo harry  
las chicas se acercarin a ellos dos , hermione también se acercó amenazante  
.  
- hola harry como has pasado el verano ?? .-preguntó Ginny con sensualidad  
.  
- super bien .. he stado to el verano con herms ...  
hermione sonrió cuando dijo eso , luna y ginny se miraron , ginny mascaba  
chicle y a ron se le caía la baba con luna.  
- vaya .. no te has aburrido??  
luna se rió con el vacile de su amiga .  
- pueds no ... hems me ha enseñado muchas cosas ...  
hermione se puso roja .  
-q ue te ha enseñado ?? - preguntó ron con picardia .  
- ya hablaremos luego ejem , ejem ... - dijo este en un susurro.  
Harry volvió su vista d enuevo a las chicas .  
- que te va a enseñar hermione a estudiar ?? - dijo riendo ginny .  
eso le sentó mal a hermione.  
en ese momento sirius entró en el salón .  
- quieres saber jamba lo que herms le enseña a harry ???  
- SIRIUS CÁLLATE !!  
- no harry no !! pues mira entre ella y su tía nos enseñan a limpiar , a  
fregar ,a cocinar ... peor eso no es lo importante , lo importante es que  
nos complacen y deleitan a tres solteros de oro ,como lunático , harry y yo  
, esos cuerpos cada mañana , esas tetas enloquecedoras , ese culo , que  
auqneu hablemos de marlene el de llas nos gusta más ....  
- SIRIUS !!! YA ESTA !!!  
hermione quería morir de la verguenza , ginny y luna se miraron asustadas ,  
Ron se echo a reir ,harry tapaba la boca a sirius y los gemelos aplaudian .  
- SIRIUS BLACKKKKK , QUE HAS ECHO EN EL HORNO VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO !!! -  
chilló alyssa desde la cocina.  
sirius puso los ojos en blanco , y se fue conf red y george detrás de nuevo  
a la cocina con lunático y alyssa ,que le esperaba con la escoba en la  
mano.  
- mi damisela me espera ....ya voy culito dulce , volando voyyyyyy !!  
harry tuvo que reirse , su padrino era la ostia , en ese momento la puerta  
se abrió y entraron : seamus , dean , neville , parvati y lavender .  
- u0oooooooo hola de nuevo felicidades harry !!!- chillaron , estos .  
- harry K guapo , ron estás muy bueno !!! - dijeron parvati y lavender  
yendo hacia harry y ron y dándole besos .  
hermione , ginny y luna parecían indignadas con las recién llegadas .  
Lupin apareció en el comedor .  
- chicos podéis salir al patio ya está todo listo , en breve la música  
aparecerá y la comida y bebidas también .  
Los chicos salieron al gran comedor , comentando sus hazañas estivales y  
sus planes para su último curso en hogwarts.  
Harry alejado de la multitud , le comentaba a ron lo que había ocurrido con  
hermione.  
harry que dices?? No me des coba tío? Viste desnuda a herms y casi te la  
levantas??  
Exacto pero ella no quiso y me echó y ahora no se que hacer por que ... herms  
dice que la próxima vez le costará reprimirse , que me aconsejas??  
Harry ... tíratela.. si tienes oportunidad hazlo ...  
Me dices lo mismo que sirius ¡!  
Es que sirius tiene razón ¡! Si lo dice él , además de yo es por algo ¡! Él  
sabe más de mujeres que tú y yo juntos ¡!  
Si .. en eso tienes razón ....  
HablanDo de sirius , este babeaba desesperadamente mientras una Alyssa  
feliz terminaba de cocer los emparedados y tarareaba alegre.  
Sirius se iba acercando por detrás poco a poco con la mano extendida ,  
sin saber aún que pretendía hacer .  
"si .. mueve su cucu con ese arte que tanto me gusta .. por K solo  
cocina y limpia con la de cosas tan entretenidas que podríamos hacer ...  
podría enseñarme el culo en vez de coger el mocho , o podría cogerle los  
melones en vez de planchar pantalones ..."  
Sirius llegó hacia donde estaba y se puso detrás de ella esta se puso  
roja , pero no sabía de quien se trataba.  
remus que haces ¿? – preguntó .  
remus ¿? Acabo de llegar que pasa conmigo ¿?  
Preguntó remus que llegó del lavabo .  
Sirius miró fijamente a alyssa.  
esperabas que fuera remus?? Por que no te apartaste entonces??  
Eh .. yo .. no...  
A si que a remus si y yo no??  
Que dices sirius black no seas idiota ¡!  
Que pasa yo no me empano de nada ¡! – se quejó lupin.  
Se escuchó el timbre .  
ves a abrir lunático que debe de ser hagrid y tonks...  
tonks??invitaste a tonks??  
Si .. es que quería ver sangre en la fiesta .. ya sabes para dar morbillo  
.. y desde luego que seRa mejor , no deverías pasar tanto tiempo con  
alyssa.  
Ahí cállate y no digas bobadas ¡! Ten esto pela patatas ¡!  
Para que ¿?  
Que las PELES ¡!!  
Por que no las pelas tu ¿? Y en vez de patatas por que no pelas otras cosas  
¿?  
SIRIUS BLACK ¡! NO SEAS GROSERO ¡!  
Vale , vale .. tía frígida ....  
Remus por su parte fue a abrir la puerta , allí estaba hagrid y tonks .  
Esta lo miró mal .  
pasad , biénvenidos ..- susurró este sin mirar a los ojos a Tonks , que  
venía con el pelo rubio y largo como le gustaba a Remus.  
Estos pasaron y fueron directos a fuera . Donde estaban ron bailando  
junto a harry y los gemelos .  
Parvati y lavender bebían cerveza de mantequilla en un rincón .  
Luna , ginny y hermione estaban en otro rincón , aunque ginny y hermione  
se miraban tensamente.  
Tonks con una sonrisa fue hacía ellas , para saludarlas .  
Las muchachas sonrieron al verla.  
Lupin fue a la cocina , a recoger una bandeja de emparedados , SirIus ya  
salía con una .  
Murmuraba algo que entendía como ....  
esta mujer , pela patatas , lava esto , coger el mocho .. pesadilla ¡!  
Debería haberme traído una piba de el pub , por que con esta lo llevo claro  
.. pero de momento solamente por que me voy a salir con la mía y alyssa  
granger cae vamos que si cae , cae por que .. lunático que haces hay parado  
¿?  
Que hablas sirius estás medio loco o k?¿  
Mira quien va a hablar , oye que le haces a alyssa para que se porte tan  
bien contigo ¿?  
Lo que tu no haces canuto , ser bueno , respetuoso , y ordenado , todo lo  
contrario a ti ¡ vamos a llevar los emparedados anda , que los chicos  
tendrán hambre ¡  
La música empezó a sonar , nada más ni nada menos que : "el chombo "  
"papi papi papi chulo , papi papi ven a mí , ven a mí .... "  
Todos bailaban esta vez , harry había pedido a Herms bailar , Harry se  
había bebido uno de los cocktails de Sirius y este desde un rincón de l  
podium le guiñaba un ojo .  
Ron bailaba junto a luna , y ginny estaba en un rincón y tuvo que bailar  
con neville.  
quieres un coktail de sirius , guapísima?- preguntó harry bastante  
contentillo a hermione.  
Mejor no harry y tu tampoco deberías beber ...  
Anda ya bebe algo herms no seas sosa ¡!  
Venga una cerveza de mantequilla solo eso eh??  
Okis de momento ...  
Ron y luna ....  
uooooo , lunita , me estás poniendo muxooo , por que no nos vamos solitos a  
la habitación de harry eh?'  
que?? Anda ya onde vas ¿?? Ajajja aún no ¡!  
Como que no??  
Pues como que no!! Impaciente ¡!  
Ron estaba ya tomadito y cansado dejó a luna en la pista de baile y se  
fue hacía donde estaban lavender y parvati .  
donde vas ron??  
Con ellas dos , que son mejores que tu ¡! Eres una plasta luna ¡! Llevo  
todo el verano intentando estar contigo y tu pasas ¡! Pues se acabó estoy  
cansado ¡!  
Pero ron ... yo ...  
Se trató de defender Luna .  
eso ron ¡! – dijo sirius con un cokteil en mano .  
tu no te metas en cosas de los chicos ¡! – se quejó alyssa , dando a sirius  
un codazo en las costillas .  
para que me das?? Déjame en paz alyss no seas plasta ¡!  
Ella tiene razón – dijo lupin.  
Alguien , que siseaba un "ejem , ejem" se acercó a ellos .  
Era tonks , con el ceño fruncido.  
hola sirius , hola lupin , hola ... ¿ quien eres tu bonita ¿?  
Alyssa granger .. tía de hermione ..  
Ah ... yo pensé que eras una de esas que Sirius se llevaba a la cama ...  
Sirius soltó una carcajada y alyssa lo fulminó con la mirada.  
Pues ya ves que no ....  
Ya veo ... bueno lupin veo que ya te estás buscando una substituta no??  
Corres mucho ...  
No me llames lupin , tonks , y no hay substituta .. ella es solo un amiga y  
la tía de hermione ...  
Eso , eso , tengo que defender a mi amigo lunático , veras wapetona , él no  
pretende nada con alyss por que antes me la ligo yo , eso es sagrado entre  
nosotros , como puedes ver yo le toco el culo a Alyss que lo tiene como la  
jennifer lopez lo ves ¿?  
Sirius con una mano agarró con fuerza el culo de Alyssa y lo apretó .  
Tonks y remus lo miraron sorprendidos.  
Esta chilló:  
pervertido suéltame ¡!  
Sirius la soltó de inmediato de la ostia que le metió alyssa pero este no  
reaccionó con quejas sino que le dio un breve pico en los labios .  
muak ¡  
crash ¡!  
El guantazo fue brutal y sirius calló al suelo y se empezó a reír estaba  
muy borracho , remus lo agarró.  
mejor me voy ... adiós ..- se despidió tonks.  
Yo me llevo a este a dormir la mona ...- dijo lupin a alyssa.  
Esta que se lavaba la boca con jabón asintió , yo también me voy ... herms  
pórtate bien ¡! Le dijo a su sobrina ¡!  
Esta estaba algo contentilla pero no borracha como harry que la tenía  
agarrada para él , bailando el :  
"vente pa ca , dámelo ya "  
Cuando los adultos se fueron hubo más desmadre aún .  
Seamos cambio la música por heavy metal  
Ron bailaba con parvati y lavender a la vez .  
Ginny y luna estaban en un rincón enfadadas.  
Ginny miraba con recelo como harry bailaba con hems .  
estás buenísima herms ¡!! Oye que me vas a dar esta noche como regalo eh??  
No se ... ya lo veras ...  
Anda dámelo ya ... que lo estoy deseando ..  
Harry no devo hacer eso ...  
Como que no??  
Por que no!!  
Solo has de relajarte , tranquila que yo te relajo ahora mismo .  
Harry agarró por la cintura a Herms y la empezó a besar con fuerza , con  
mucha pasión.  
Esta se dejó , estaba en el paraíso , cuando alguien los interrumpió .  
Alguien jaló del pelo a hermione.  
uaaa que haces ¿? Quien leches es???  
Zorra ¡! No me lo quites que es mío ¡!  
Y un carajo ¡! Es mío ¡!  
Te voy a sacar la cresta cretina que eres una puta eso es lo que eres ¡!  
Eps ¡! Deja a herms pelirroja ¡! Ron controla a tu hermana tío ¡!.  
Ron pasaba de harry estaba muy entretenido con parvati .  
Luna lo miraba con una mirada marchita .,  
a si que soy una puta no?? -  
Dijo hermione soltándose de ginny y empujándola hacia atrás .  
si eso es lo que eres ¡!!  
Pues ahora si que lo voy a ser .... Harry vámonos ¡!  
Donde amor ¿??  
A tu cuarto ¡! Ya ¡!  
Harry se quedó mudo estaba escuchando bien ¿?  
Ginny se quedó blanca , hermione agarró el brazo de harry y miró con  
triumfo a Ginny.  
vamos harry, que te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños  
y hermione se fue junto a Harry de allí con ginny pasmada como una tonta  
en medio del podium.  
Harry y herms llegaron al cuarto , harry no se lo podía creer .  
Sirius nunca le había hablado de las mujeres lanzadas que daban el primer  
paso y herms , con lo recatada que era , lo estaba dando.  
Sería el alcohol , - pensó harry , con el poco cerebro ebrio que tenía.  
mi herms no sabes cuanto deseaba esto ¡!!  
Harry la echo en la cama y con esmero empezó a sacarle la ropa .  
Se sacó su camiseta y hermione le desabrochaba el cinturón con  
impaciencia.  
Harry le sacó la camisa y se detuvo en su sujetador .  
maldito broche ¡!! – vociferó harry atascándose en el broche .  
harry no seas torpe ¡! .- se quejó hermione.  
"ahora que hago ¿? pensó – ah si ¡! – una imagen de sirius le vino a la  
mente  
–"si no puedes con el sujetador , que es la parte mas difícil del desnudar  
a una mujer y no quieres quedar en ridículo , utiliza la fuerza bruta ¡  
ARRÁNCALO ¡"  
Entonces harry izo gala de su fuerza arrancando el sujetador de un tirón  
dejando el busto de herms al descubierto.  
Esta jadeó.  
Harry se sacó los pantalones atascándolos en mitad de la pierna , y  
quedó en boxers.  
Herms estaba en tanga , que por cierto , era el mismo tanga de la Marlene  
cosa que izo gracia a Harry.  
El muchacho se subió encima del borde de la cama y dijo con voz sensual.  
te voy a hacer el salto del tigre ¡!  
Ven ya pa mi fiera ¡!  
Aya voyyyyyy ¡!!  
Harry se tiró con tal mala suerte que calló al suelo en vez de encima de  
herms , dándose un coscorrón en el gaznate .  
jo ... harry ,que torpe eres ...  
ahí que daño ¡!  
Ya esta bien ¡! Házmelo ya que estoy impaciente ¡!  
Y acto seguido con boxers y tanga en el aire , herms se tiró a harry  
encima de ella y empezó una agradable velada de cumpleaños sexual .  
Con un gran regalo para harry , de cumpleaños.  
s.  
- si , si ¡! Fiera no pares ¡!! Ohhh ¡!! Que gusto ¡!  
- sirius tenía razón esto es el cielo ¡! Vamos nena herms , abre más esas  
piernas ¡!  
-no pares , no paresssssssssssssssssssssssss ¡!!  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
Sexo , baile , pasión , celos , amor , bebida , así fue el cumpleaños de  
harry .  
El cumpleañero se la paso , la gran parte de la noche en su habitación  
con herms , a lo cual a las seis de la mañana un bebido ron , junto a los  
demás regresaron completamente ebrios a la madriguera .  
Con el canto de los pájaros , sirius se despertó .  
eps?? Que hago aquí y harry ¿? No se abrá ido a la cama ¿?? Tengo que  
preguntarle y enterarme que ha pasado en la fiesta , voy a ir y...  
sirius fue por los pasillos hacia , la habitación de harry .  
entró .  
allí con todas las ropas de por medio y destartalados uno encima de el  
otro en una cama estaban harry y herms .  
continuará .... 


	7. infragantis

Capt. 7 INFRAGANTIS  
Sirius entró en la habitación y a ver la escena se quedó de piedra.  
Hermione dormía encima de Harry y este tenía su mano en su cabeza y también  
estaba dormido.  
Sirius echo una sonrisa pícara y...  
-ESE ES MI HARRY!!!!  
  
Harry y Hermione pegaron un bote.  
Herms al ver a Sirius en la puerta se tiro al suelo, al otro lado de la  
cama para que no la viera creando un estropicio , pues sirius le pudo ver  
media nalga y una pierna volante y se rio aún más .  
Y Harry se levantó tapándose con las sabanas, pero Hermion tiró de ellas  
peleando con harry que se quedó en cueros poniendo una almohada en sus  
partes ....  
-Sirius se puede saber que leches haces aquí???!!!!  
-Nada venía a que me contaras como fue tu noche de pasión pero no me hace  
falta, ya se ve todo allí. –Dijo Sirius señalando la cama y después a  
Hermione que estaba escondida completamente roja de verguenza.  
-VETE DE AQUÍ!!!!pervertido ¡!!marrano ¡!  
Sirius salio corriendo de la habitación , riendo a carcajadas .  
- mi ahijado a pillado ¡!! Lunático notición ¡!!  
Sirius casi se cae de la escalera.  
En la habitación...  
-Herms, lo siento... yo no sabía que Sirius iba a venir.... Esto...  
-No importa Harry. –dijo Herms que ya se había puesto casi toda la ropa.  
-TE VAS???  
-Que pasa?  
-Nada... que pensé que te quedarías y hablaríamos o algo...  
-Y tu quieres que me quede en bolas no?  
-Jo! Pues que quieres que te diga, a mi me da igual... bueno no pero si. Es  
una cosa muy rara.  
-Aaaanda nene. De que quieres que hablemos. –dijo Hermione llevando a Harry  
hacia la cama y sentándose a su lado.  
-Pu-pues, no se...  
-Seguro que si lo sabes... venga dime.  
-Pues... que tal estás?  
-Muy bien jajaja, genial!!  
-Que bien... y que? Como... bueno, como te lo pasaste?  
-Jajaja, sabía que sacarías ese tema... -Hermione se acercó a Harry- muy  
bien. –le dijo a oído.  
Harry se estremeció un poco y luego enrojeció.  
-Vaya, vaya... bueno... -Hermione y Harry miraban a todos lados... pero no se  
miraban entre ellos.  
- harry siginifica esto que somos ... novios ¿?- pregunto ella.  
- si lo quieres llamar así ... pues sí ... -dijo él.  
-Si quieres ve bajando para desayunar después bajo yo... pero solo si  
quieres!! –dijo un Harry rojo como un tomate.  
-Pues vale... pero te quiero abajo YA! –Hermione besó a Harry antes de irse y  
le dedico un "hasta ahora mismito mi amor".  
Cuando Hermione salio de la habitación Harry se tiro en la cama:  
-DIOS! Sirius tenía razón... joé... uf!!! Pero ahora como se entere su tía me  
decapita... jejejeje. –Harry se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Alli se encontró a  
Alyssa pegándole a Sirius y a Hermione completamente roja y con la cabeza  
agachada.  
-QUE NO!!! QUE MI SOBRINA NO HACE ESAS COSAS!!!  
-De que hablan? –dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Hermione.  
-Pues... Sirius le ha contado a mi tía todo...  
-QUE????? –el grito de Harry hizo que Alyssa y Sirius dejaran de pelear.  
–Sirius Black... tenemos que hablar.  
-Eso ya lo se yo. Me tienes que contar todo con detalles. Espero que aun te  
acuerdes porque tenias un pedo....  
-Mejor no hablar del tuyo... pero de eso no es de lo que tengo que hablar  
contigo!!!  
-Ah no? Y de que es?  
-Ven... -Harry llevó a Sirius a la cocina.  
-A TI COMO SE TE OCURRE CONTARLE A LA TIA DE HERMS NADA!!!!  
-Que pasa? Alys debe saber que su sobrinita no es virgen no? O es que no lo  
era cuando estuvo contigo???  
-Sirius. Hermione ahora esta perdida. La tía le reñirá y la madre mejor no  
hablar, que dirá su padre? Tendrán una mala idea de mi... ME ACABAS DE  
DESTROZAR LA VIDA!!!  
-Vamos, no digas tonterías Harry... Esta mas buena de cerca que desde un  
agujero?  
-digo... Ay no me saques del tema!!  
-Y que, era salvaje o se dejaba llevar... le hiciste el salto que te dije...  
-No me lo recuerdes. Me caí de la cama cuando intente hacerlo...  
-Que torpe  
-Eso es lo que ella dijo  
-La dejaste con las ganas.  
-No tanto....  
-Eso que quiere decir?  
-No debería contarte lo que estoy apunto de contarte pero como eres mi  
padrino...  
-Hermione, dime que lo que ha dicho Sirius es mentira DIMELO!!!  
-Tía... no quiero hablar de eso...  
-DIMELO HERMIONE GRANGER!!!  
-Ay tita...  
-LLAMARE A TU MADRE Y NOS IREMOS DE ESTA CASA AHORA MISMO!!!  
-NO!!  
-Entonces dime la verdad de una vez!!!!  
-Pues... Pero... Si, es verdad lo que ha dicho Sirius.  
-Hermione Granger, no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo, ahora mismo llamo a  
tus padres y se lo cuento todo.  
-NO PORFAVOR!!!  
-Y nos vamos, no permito que un chiquillo sin corazón te vuelva a poner una  
mano encima!!!  
-HARRY NO ME A ECHO NADA MALO  
-Y encima te atreves a decir eso?  
-Si, me atrevo. Dime que es lo que ha hecho el malo  
-Te ha utilizado!!! Pero si te ha...  
-No!!! El me quiere. Y yo le quiero a el. No se porque no dejáis de  
tratarme como si fuera una niña. YA TENGO MIS AÑITOS!!! Y se todo lo que  
trae la vida. No hace falta que me traten como si fuera una niña pequeña  
que no puede ver el culo a un niño.  
-Dios mío, no puedo creer que esté escuchando esto de mi sobrina...  
imposible.  
-Completamente real tía. Ya estoy mas que harta. Y quieres saber una cosa?  
Fui yo la que le dije a Harry, no el a mi.  
-COMO???  
-Como lo oyes. Le quiero mucho y daría todo por el haber si os dais cuenta  
de una puta vez!!!  
-HERMIONE!!!!  
-QUE?  
-No vamos, decidido.  
-Yo no me muevo e aquí me da igual lo que hagas, yo no pienso apartarme de  
Harry, Sirius y Remus  
-Mira, como vuelva a ver una grosería por parte tuya o de ese... ese niño  
insolente  
-NO LE LLAMES ASI! TIENE UN NOMBRE!!!  
-Pues de Harry Potter pues nos vamos, te queda claro?  
-No, pero si me tengo que aguantar me aguantare. –Hermione se dirigió a la  
cocina y abrió de un portazo.  
Harry y Sirus que hablaban de la gran noche callaron y se giraron.  
-HARRY SIRIUS HACEDME EL FAVOR DE PORTAROS COMO ES DEViDO O SI NO ,NO ME  
VEREIS MAS EL PELO!!!  
-Herms que te pasa? –dijo Harry yendo hasta Hermione y abrazándola.  
-Mi tía que es una... aun cree que soy una niñita pequeña, haber si se dan  
cuenta de una vez que ya he crecido ostras!!  
-Tranquila no pasa nada...  
-Que bonito! –dijo Sirius con un pañuelo sonándose los mocos.  
-SIRIUS! –dijeron Harry y Hermione a la vez.  
-Que?  
-Nada... -dijo Hermione abrazando a Harry.  
El día transcurrió algo tenso. Por parte de Alyssa y Hermione. Pero  
completamente al contrario por parte de los dos mas jóvenes de la casa.  
-Quieres algo mi amor?  
-No gracias cariño  
-Enserio?  
-Si gracias, tu estas bien?  
-Si mi vida  
-Te quiero  
-Te amo.  
-Joder mira que llegan a ser pesados –dijo Sirius a Remus.  
-Eso es amor, cosa que tu nunca has sentido  
-Vaya ahora yo soy el insensible no?  
-Mas o menos. Oye anima a Alyssa que no consigo animarla yo...  
-Vale Lunático!  
Sirius se dirigió al sofá donde estaba Alyssa y se sentó a su lado.  
-Bonito día...  
-Si...  
-Bonitas flores  
-Si...  
-Bonito culo  
-Cállate...  
-Wo! Estas enferma? –dijo Sirius poniendo una mano e la frente de Alyssa.  
–No me has gritado.  
-No estoy para gritar Sirius... déjame  
-Anda y déjame tu a mi que te anime el día! Vamos a mi cuarto que te lo vas  
a pasar bien  
-Sirius por fabor.  
-VAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA No me vas a dejar? –dijo acercándose mas.  
-Voy a ducharme... -Alyssa se levanto y se fue al baño  
-Oh! Perfecta ocasión.  
-Herms, que le hiciste a tu tía? –pregunto Remus  
-Yo nada, ella me lo hizo a mi. Decía que Harry se aprovechó de mi, que yo  
era todavía pequeña... se cree que aun soy una niña.  
-Pero eso no es malo  
-pero si es malo que llame a Harry cosas que no debe y decir que soy esto o  
lo otro...  
-Remus, Herms tiene razón. Nosotros nos queremos y la tia se mete en medio.  
-No hable así Harry...  
-No Remus, si Harry tiene razón. Mi tía está celosa y quiere separarnos  
porque a mi tía le mola Sirius pero no se atreve porque no quiere que la  
deje tirada y yo su pequeña sobrinita ya se ha comido una rosca.  
-Que quieres decir con eso?  
-Que mi tía este verano no ha pillado na.  
-Pues esta a punto... Sirius a entrado en el baño y Alyssa se esta bañando...  
-Eso me recuerda a que Sirius me dijo que lo hiciera con Herms. Que si  
estamos los dos desnudos y con agua por medio es pasión pura o algo así.  
-Vaya con Sirius... -dijo Hermione.  
-Jajajajaja  
-Alyssa cariño voy a por mi pasta de dientes espero que no estés desnuda,  
aun así no tienes que cortarte. –Sirius entró en el baño y sin darle tiempo  
a Alyssa para reaccionar se tiró sobre ella.  
-Suéltame!!!  
-Deja que te anime el día pichurrín...  
-Que te quites!!  
-Wo! Estas mas buena de cerca y encima en ropa interior...  
-QUE TE VAYAS!!!  
-Anda si yo ya te he visto... uish! Se me escapo.  
-Me has estado espiando????  
Sirius tuvo la ligera impresión de que se reía de la ilusión.  
-Mas o menos... Pero es que a Harry le hacia ilusión ver a Hermione  
-Cuando mi sobrina se entere le dejara!!!  
-Ella ya lo sabe. Se lo dijo Harry anoche antes de que "jincaran".  
-Cerdo.  
Alyssa ya se había olvidado de la situación porque empezaron una  
conversación y una pelea. Alyssa ya no se acordaba, o no se quería acordar  
de que Sirius estaba sobre ella y ella estaba en ropa interior.  
-Y entonces cuando me compraron mi primer hamster... -Sirius había cambiado  
completamente de tema y Alyssa estaba en su mundo.  
-Y aquel día que se murió mi abuela 3º por parte del tío de la madre de mi  
primo 2º mi madre me dijo que yo solo servía para estar con mujeres. Rara  
vez mi madre pensaba, pero esa vez pensó...  
-Vaya vaya.  
-Si, como lo oyes. Porque no te he contado cuando...  
-Jejejeje  
-De que e ries?  
-De que venias para conseguir algo con migo y a terminado hablándome de tu  
abuela 3º por parte del tío de la madre de tu primo 2º jajajajaja  
-A si? Jajjajaja  
-Oyes esas risas Herms? –dijo Harry.  
-Vaya se lo están pasando en grande...  
-Pues si.  
-Bah! Seguro que mejor que yo no se lo pasa.  
Harry enrojeció debilmente.  
-Al menos Sirius sabe hacer el salto del tigre  
-Jajajaja, no me lo recuerdes, jajajaja, parecías tonto tirado en el suelo  
jajajajaja  
-Gracias por consolarme  
-Jajajaja, perdona, jeje  
-No pasa nada, pero fue gracioso.  
-Solo eso?  
-O mas  
-Jajajajajajaja  
-Bueno... y quieres que sigamos hablando o vamos a lo que vamos.  
-De que hablas?  
-De hacer el "ñaca-ñaca"  
-Cerdo  
-Preciosa  
-Marrano  
-Princesa  
-Americano  
-De Londres querida, no me confundas  
-Jajajaa, ves, cuando quieres eres muy gracioso.  
-Gracias, me alagas.  
-Eso pretendía  
-Mala  
- Mala porque?  
-No se, me salió del alma  
-Jajajajaja  
Los dos se miraron fijamente , alyssa se maravilló por un momento con la  
mirada de sirius ...  
Pensó:- que me pasa? No me estará empezando a gustar no?? Pero si es un  
enclenque que no sabe ni usar un mocho , es desconsiderado , maleducado ,  
grosero , insensible , salido ... pero también es muy simpático , gracioso ,  
guapo ...  
Sirius de mientras pensaba :  
a que esperas picaron ¿? La tienes medio en bolas y no la besas?? No abrás  
cogido fiebre canuto?? Por supuesto que no ¡! Pos ... al ataquerrrrr ¡!  
Sirius la agarró de improviso y la besó con fuerza contra la pared del  
lavabo .  
wuauuu aún no me ha pegado esto es nuevo , seguiré un poco más ... con un  
poco de suerte y la envidia por el kiki de su sobrina y harry ,la animan a  
que le saque un poquito este dicho sostén ... arghs ¡! Odio los sostenes ...-  
pensaba él.  
Cuando deslizó su mano por el sostén ...  
SIRIUSSSSSSSSS BAJAAAAAAAA ¡!- era lupin.  
Sirius y alyssa se separaron , ella le dio un bofetón indignada y se fue  
a poner la ropa corriendo.  
El , con la mano en la cara y de mal humor vociferó :  
que ¿?? Joder ¡!! Casi me tiro a alyssa inoportuno ¡!  
Es marissa la rubia de la playa que tanto te gusta esta en el portal  
esperándote para salir ¡!  
Sirius dio un vote , su cara se iluminó , y miró a Alyssa ,  
wenoooo , maríssa , weno alyss me voy hasta luego entonces ¡! Jeje  
dijo yendo hacia la puerta.  
Alyssa pareció indignada ,  
te vas a ir así sin más??  
- pues claro "!!!marissa es un polvo seguro mientas que tu no ... o acaso  
si?? Si es si ,me quedo ¡! Por que así pruebo algo nuevo , la marissa la  
tengo muy observada y ya me cansan sus tetas de silicona tipo malena gracia  
.  
Alyssa le tiró un champú indignada.  
descarado , claro que no!! Vete con la puta esa corre ¡!  
Okis fiera ¡! Mal humorada .. reprimida , adiós ¡  
Sirius le sacó la lengua evitando esta vez el bote de gel y saliendo del  
lavabo dejando a una Alyssa bastante furiosa.  
Continuara.... 


	8. tuberias masculinas

CAP- 8 – TUBERÍAS MASCULINAS .  
Sirius se fue de la casa , con la rubia de tetas postizas que había  
venido a buscarle .  
El merodeador , dio un grito de júbilo al verla en el portal y guiñando  
un ojo a Harry se fue .  
hasta la no.. un momento como que hasta la noche?? Hasta cuando me de la  
gana no te fastidia ¡! En fin adew ¡!  
Y se fue .  
Harry , hermione y Remus se miraron .  
y mi tía?? – dijo ella.  
Por ahí baja se la ve enfadada ...- dijo harry.  
Sirius le habrá tocado el culo de nuevo ...- dijo hermione .  
O quizás algo más ...- añadió sonriente Remus mirando a Harry que se rió .  
Hermione se puso roja , no se imaginaba viendo a su tía entre los brazos  
de Sirius Black en la humedad de la ducha.  
Remus y harry se pusieron a reir mientras que alyssa se les acercaba con  
ceño fruncido y hermione murmuraba .  
hombres ¡ todos piensan en lo mismo ...  
de que os reis vosotros ¿??!! – chilló enfadada , tenía el mismo genio que  
Hermione cuando estaba enfadada.  
Pues de nada ... alyss ...- mintió remus .  
Tía que ha pasado con sirius ¿?!! No abréis ...?.- empezó a decir Hermione ,  
nerviosa jugando con sus dedos .  
NO DIGAS ESO NI EN BROMA ¡!! Claro que no ¡!! Eso intentó él , pero por  
suerte vino la puta esa de su amiguita ....  
Estas celosa..- murmuró Harry ,sonriente – se lo diré a mi padrino ...-  
amenazó juguetón.  
Alyssa empalideció :  
que ¡!!?? Que dices niño ¡!! Eso no es verdad ¡!!  
Si que lo estás ... por que si no, no hubieras llamado puta a esa mujer sin  
haberla ni visto ... es típico en las mujeres siempre que esteis celosas os  
llamais putas entre ustedes ...  
Hermione le echó una mirada inquisidora y Harry se calló .  
me vas a negar que ginny ayer iba como una puta ¿? Viste el trajecito que  
me llevaba la niña para seducirte ¿ por suerte no se comió ni un balín ... -  
comentó orgullosa Hermione.  
Pero te lo comiste tu .. – dijo con frialdad Alyssa fulminándola con la  
mirada .  
Bueno dejémonos ya de discusiones vale?? Ahí muchas cosas que hacer en la  
casa .. como sirius no está pues tendremos que repartírnoslas ...  
Acaso sirius no piensa venir ¿? – preguntó severa Alyssa.  
Hombre volver ...volverá jejeje ...- dijo lupin – peor cuando ¿? Eso nunca se  
sabe con sirius y más cuando sale con una fémina ... de ese calibre ...  
Ah ¿?? ¡! Muy bonito ¡! El señorito por ahí ligando y haciendo un montón de  
guarrerías y nosotros aquí currando en plenas vacaciones verano ¡! Muy  
bonito ¡!  
Alyssa estaba indignada se fue gruñendo como una gansa enfadada al patio  
para recoger las cosas que quedaron tiradas ....  
EN LA MADRIGUERA ....  
ron ¡!! Fred , george ¡!! Como os atreveis a regresar así ¿?!!! Descarados  
¡!! Arthur ven aquí arthur ¡!! – gritaba la señora Weasly al ver a sus tres  
hijos tirados en medio de l lavabo .  
George vomitaba efusivamente en la taza del water , ron roncaba en la  
bañera , y fred bebía agua del videl medio despierto –medio pedo.  
El señor weasly entró , en los lavabos y al verlos sonrió.  
-para esto me llamas molly ¡! Pero si es lo más natural del mundo en los  
jóvenes , y los no tan jóvenes ( ej: sirius ) , seguro que el cumpleañero  
esta igual ajaja si llego a estar yo ...  
- ARTHURRRRRR ¡!! – gritó muerta de ira – eres peor que ellos ¡!!  
- yo peor ¿??  
- si ¡! Eres un padre nefasto e irresponsable y estoy hasta el sombrero de  
ti ¡!! Quiero el divorcioooooo ¡!!  
Arthur se tambaleó y los tres chicos y Ginny que iba con los pelos  
revueltos andando decaída por ahí , escucharon .  
estás de broma verdad molly ¿? No es en serio??  
- nunca había hablado tan en serio ¡!!arthur ¡! Y sabes lo que te digo ¿?  
Que me voy a buscar un amante muggle por que tu me tienes más que aburrida  
¡!!  
Un amante muggle ¿? – preguntó george entre dientes , dejando de vomitar .-  
ajjajaja quien va a querer ser amante tuyo mama ¿? Ajajaja  
Eso mismo digo yo ..algún borracho sin cerebro ...- se rió fred .  
Molly petó y con la escoba le dio dos golpes a cada uno .  
rash ¡! Rash ¡! Vosotros a callar merluzos y a dormir la mona ¡! Hijos  
bastardos y borrachos degenerados ¡!  
Molly ya basta esto es un gran malentendido ...  
NO ¡! POR TU CULPA NI MIS HIJOS TE RESPETAN ¡!  
Yo si te respeto mamá ... - dijo Ginny con un puchero .  
Lo se vida lo se ¡!  
La señora weasly fue hacia su hija y la abrazó .  
sabes lo que os digo ¿?  
los tres weaslys , entre los ronquidos de Ron preguntaron :  
que ¿?  
Que me voy de esta casa ahora ¡! Ginny haz tus maletas nos vamos ¡!!  
Molly ya basta esto es demasiado tu siempre as estado con nosotros , que  
haríamos sin ti??  
Vete de farra y te lías borracho con alguna guarra y que te solucione la  
vida y te limpie la casa por que yo estoy Harta ¡! Vamonos ginny ¡!  
Mama no ¡! Quien limpiara ¿?quien nos dará de comer?? Quien nos hará la  
cama ¿?? Quien ¿? – dijeron los gemelos yendo hacia ella como podían ya que  
se resbalaron con un vómito de ron que seguía en la bañera.  
Al menos dinos donde estarás ¿? – pregunto el señor weasly desesperado  
cuando Ginny y la señora Weasly salían de la madriguera.  
A casa de lunita ¡! Con un poco de suerte me caso con su padre ¡! Adiós ¡!  
Y de un golpe cerró la puerta , dejando empanados a los tres weaslys .  
En ese momento Ron bajaba con la resaca del día anterior , bostezaba  
audiblemente .  
hola muchachos que pasa ¿?  
Estos 3 lo miraron , como si fuera retrasado ....  
EN GRAMMULD PLACE ...  
Estaban cenando , todo callados , alyssa estaba aun algo mosqueada .  
y el señorito sin venir ...  
Harry y herms , se miraron habían acabado de cenar .  
nos podemos ir a nuestras habitaciones?? Estamos cansados ....- dijo Harry.  
Si claro – contestó remus , alyssa fregaba los platos y dejaba en el suelo  
un plato con las restas.  
Esto pa sirius ... por lo perro que es ...-dijo ella enfadada.  
Se evitaron reir , si Alyssa supiera que sirius era animago ...  
Harry y herms subieron pa el cuarto .  
Se fueron a la habitación de harry para hablar .  
pues eso ... que mi tía está muy mosqueada por lo que pasó entre nosotros ...  
a tu tia lo que le hace falta es un buen polvo con sirius .. seguro que él  
la calmaba ...  
harry ¡!  
Ajjaja que ¿? Es cierto ... a nosotros nos fue bien no ... tal vez otro nos  
siente bien ...  
Acto seguido , Harry empezó a besar la piel del cuello de hermione esta  
se apartó con cuidado.  
que pasa ¿? Ayer quisiste por que hoy no ¿?  
Harry eres un .. cerddoooo ¡!  
Eh?? A que viene eso wapa ¿? No soy tu novio?? Tengo derecho entonces a ...  
Derecho?? No harry no!! Yo no soy un hombre y no voy todo el día  
calenturienta ...eso serás tu o sirius ...  
Pero si ayer lo hicimos!!! Lo necesito otra vez ¡! Esta vez aré el salto  
del tigre bien ¡! Te lo juro ¡!  
No es eso harry ¡! Hoy no!!  
Por que no??  
- por que tengo la regla y no me apetece ¡!  
Harry se quedó callado por un momento y miró a Hermione que lo miraba  
como diciendo :  
"que hay que decirte todo..."  
pero ... y que??? – dijo al cabo de un rato él.  
Y que?? Harry eres un insensible ¡! Cuando las mujeres estamos en estos  
días deveriais los hombres ser mas considerados ¡! Insensible ¡! Ahora vete  
¡! Quiero descansar ¡!  
Harry se levantó , algo gruñón .  
joder ¡! Y hasta cuando te dura la regla esa de las narices ¡!???  
Como puedes ser tan inculto Harry ¡!! Casi una semana ¡! Así que hasta  
dentro de una semana nada de nada ¡! Por muy novios que seamos ¡! Y como te  
pongas tonto ... hasta que no me de la gana ¡!  
Hermione se levantó de la cama , lo empujó y lo echó por segunda vez  
consecutiva.,  
Harry dio una patada a la rachola de al lado de la escalera .  
y ahora que hago con esta calentura?? Esto es muy raro ¡! Lo hago por  
primera vez y ahora no puedo parar ¡!!y para colmo herms tiene la dichosa  
regla ¡! Tendré que hablar con sirius para que me aconseje ...  
SIRIUS BLACKKKKKKKKK!!  
Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta , que su  
padrino había llegado a la casa al fin , muy contento y borrachín .  
El grito era de alyssa , que subió corriendo por las escaleras gruñendo  
barbaridades sobre sirius al verlo así y con dos mujeres , marissa y otra  
de pelo azulado que lo llevaban cogido entre ambas .  
Remus reía a lo bajo . Alyssa se encerró en su cuarto.  
alyss ¡!! – chillaba sirius – no te enfades mujer ¡!que pa ti tb ahí  
aajjaja-reía Sirius como loco.  
Eh harry ven aquí , mira que mujeres toca estas tetas ¡!  
Estás loco sirius ¡! - chilló harry .  
Sirius tu definitivamente no cambias ...  
Tu tp lunático ¡!! Pero como soy tan bueno mira te he traido un regalo  
ejeje ...  
Sirius le lanzó una muñeca hinchable a remus en la cara.  
Este estaba muy colorado con el regalo , Harry lo miró sorprendido .  
que se sentirá al hacerlo con una ... ? pero que dices Harry ¡! Se te va la  
olla o que?? Tu haces eso y Herms te pilla y te CASTRA ¡! – pensaba Harry .  
estás loco canuto ¡!- chilló remus , sacando a la muñeca y a las dos  
mujeres de allí a patadas .  
adiós queridas mías .. un placer muy placentero ajajjaa  
dewwwww  
Remus logró cerrar la puerta , sirius contentillo fue tambaleándose a la  
cocina .  
eres un soso lunático¡! ya que no tienes a tonks podrías haber usado esa  
muñeca , me la dio marissa ... jeje  
vas to morao o me lo parece a mi?? – preguntó remus.  
Está en lo cierto mi querido lunático, me he fumado un cacho de "canuto  
"como yo ...jajaja  
Remus no pudo evitar reirse .  
quieres uno harry?? A tu padre también les gustaba , se los fumaba en todas  
partes e iba con un colocón...  
no gracias ... - dijo harry.  
Como quieras ... soso .... Por cierto y mi cena?? Tengo ganas de cenar lo que  
alyss a preparado ejjee  
En el suelo , ejjee , alyss dijo que eras un perro y que comieras ahí ...  
Sirius estalló en carcajadas , por el comentario y por lo morao que iba .  
en serio!!?? Que ocurrencia , muy bien jeje .. cenaré entonces como los  
perros y después iré a por ... jeje mi postre .... Jejeje  
cual va a ser tu postre'? – preguntó Hary con demasiada inocencia .  
jeje ya lo vereis ... - dijo este , transformándose en hocicos y empezando a  
comer la comida del plato .  
Luego se fue hacia las escaleras , derechito a las habitaciones .  
Harry se rio al ver a un perro morao , jaja sobretodo si era sirius ...  
jeje  
Sirius abrió la puerta de la habitación de alyssa esta ya dormía  
placidamente .  
Estaba en tanga , y sin tapar ya que hacia bastante calor , era verano .  
Sirius empezó a babear y se acercó y con su lengua empezó a lamer los  
pies de esta .  
Esta se mobió , entonces seguidamente este empezó a lamer las cachas de  
esta , y el culo .. sirius se subió encima de la cama y alyssa poco a  
poco por la presión y por cierto aparatito del animal que estaba en  
movimiento y la rozaba la pierna ... se despertó ...  
Alyssa casi se muere al ver a tremendo animal encima de ella.  
tu que haces aquí perrito bonito?? Eres de sirius ¿? Nunca te he visto aquí  
...  
guau ¡  
pero que bonito eres ¡! Que haces en mi habitación bonito por que no  
duermes ¿?  
Guau , guau  
Quieres dormir aquí conmigo?? Yo te dejo bonito...  
La cara de perro de sirius , se iluminó pero alissa no se percató .  
El animal , se metió en las sabanas de la cama de alyssa.  
hasta mañana bonito ... me encantan los perros grandes ...- susurró alyssa ,  
antes de acariciar la barriga de sirius  
lo que le puso a cien y hacer amago de dormir.  
"Que te crees tu guapa que te voy a dejar dormir "- pensaba sirius , con  
las babas cayendo.  
Alyssa se dio la vuelta , y sirius aprovechó para transformarse de nuevo  
en humano.  
Con to el morao encima aún y super cachondo, lo primero que hizo fue  
meter mano en los muslos y culo de esta .  
con es pretesto de ser un perro , le puedo coger to lo que me salga del  
rabo ejje  
me haces cosquillas ... perrito ..- decía ella con los ojos cerrados.  
Te vas a enterar wapa ...- sirius se depositaba encima de ella , estaba tan  
caliente que se fue quitando poco a poco la ropa .  
Buhhhhhh que tetas ¡! Y naturales ¡! Voy a cogérselas un poco con el  
disimulo ajaja ... que colocao estoy ...  
Menos mal que eres un perrito que si no juraría que me estás metiendo mano  
...- susurraba esta , aún medio dormida.  
Metiendo mano ¡! Lo que quiero es ... uff no puedo más y mi cacharro tampoco  
, tengo que lanzarme ya ...¡¡¡ salto del tigre ¡!!  
Sirius se tiró completamente encima de alyssa , depositando las manos en  
el tanga pa quitárselo y la abrió de piernas .  
dejame fo .... ¡! – chilló sirius .  
alyssa dio un grito al darse cuenta que interrumpió su "romántica" frase.  
sirius ¡!! Y el perro ¡! ¿?Que haces aquí pervertido ¿?!!  
No me digas que prefieres acostarte con un perro que conmigo guapa ¡!  
¿?Ufff que cachondo que estoy ¡!! Déjame ya ¡!! Ábrete más ¡!  
Sirius la besó con fuerza y esta trataba de separarse de él .  
NOOOOOOOOO ¡!! Maleducado ¡! Asqueroso ¡! Enclenque ¡!!! Guarro ¡! Vete ¡!  
Vete con las putas esas ¡!! Largooo ¡!!  
Nooooo ¡! Estoy arto de silicona ¡! Quiero tetas de verdad ¡!! Quiero  
probarte a ti ¡!! Me tienes desesperado ¡!!  
Pues me da igual yo no QUIERO ¡!!- alyssa lo lanzó de la cama empezó a  
tirarle todo lo que pilló .  
FUERAAAAAAAA , FUERAAAAAAAA !!  
Sirius salió escopeteado escalera abajo con un calentón del millón .  
lunático¡!! Emos de hablar ¡! –chilló sirius –lunáticono estarás acostado  
¿? Tengo que hablar contigo y preguntarte por que leches alyssa es tan  
buena contigo y conmigo no?? Acaso le gustas o que???!! Remusssss!!  
Alguien lo cogió de la camisa y lo sacó para el jardín.  
calla sirius que vas a despertar a todos ¡!!  
Era harry.  
y Lunático???  
Durmiendo .¿ que vienes del cuarto de alyssa?  
Si...  
Y lograste algo con ella??  
Ves que mi cara y mi paquete muestren que e logrado algo con ella??  
Harry miró a sirius y a sus bajos , que daban poco a la imaginación ,  
justo como sus bajos ...  
- ya veo que no , como yo ...  
Sirius , que estaba enfadado miró a Harry del tirón y vio también sus  
"salidas "partes bajas ...  
harry tu también ¿? Como te pasó?? También hermione te rechazo ¿?  
Tu que crees sirius ¿ tenía la regla ....- contesto Harry imitando la voz de  
Hermione.  
Truco barato femenino!! No la creas Harry ¡! Ja ¡ estas dos granger nos  
están volviendo locos ¡! Nos es normal que nos dejen así de empalmados no  
señor ¡! Eso no se le hace a un hombre ¡!  
Y que pretendes que hagamos ¡!???  
Pues insistir harry .. insistir... asta que no tenga a Alyssa granger no  
pararé , es una meta para mi ...  
Es que sirius , e muy raro después de lo que hice con herms estoy todo el  
día como desesperado , como salido con unas ganas de pillar que ... he estado  
a punto de pillar la muñeca hinchable que has traído a remus ,... estoy a  
cien sirius , mira como estoy ¡!  
Harry señaló desesperado sus partes , sirius lo miró con lástima.  
harry se que es duro .. pero me alegra que tus hormonas tras el sexo pidan  
mas ¡! Ese es mi ahijado ¡! Pero tranquilo... tras este desplante ni tu y yo  
nos vamos a quedar con esta calentura acompáñame ...  
a donde'?  
sígueme ya ¡!  
Sirius lo llevó a los lavabos y cerró la puerta se dirigió a los waters.  
harry voy a enseñarte a hacerte una pajilla ...  
que ¡!??  
No te lo había enseñado antes .. por que quería que experimentaras esa  
sensación al hacerlo ... pero como ya la has sentido y estás necesitado te lo  
mostraré ...  
¿ sabes lo que es al menos no??  
- si ¡! Por supuesto , ron me había hablado de las que se hacía cada noche  
al pensar en luna pero ... no se sirius , yo estoy con hermione y ...  
harry por dios ¡!! No estás haciendo nada malo!! No le estás poniendo los  
cuernos a hermione ¡! Solo estás disfrutando sin su compañía de nuestro  
queridísimo miembro viril ... ¡ bájate los pantalones y calla ¡  
harry le izo caso , sirius también lo izo.  
bien , sacate los boxers y agárratela con tu mano derecha , asi como yo ...  
harry le izo caso , ambos hombres estaban listos.  
bien ahora mueve de arriba para abajo , lentamente en un principio , así  
como yo ... y piensa en macizas , piensa en herms desnuda , piensa que te la  
estás tirando y acelera el ritmo ...  
harry auque avergonzado , siguió los pasos de sirius que ya gemía a su  
lado , susurrando :  
alyssa ábrete más , ohhh...  
Harry aceleró un poco , pasaba el tiempo y se fue relajando a decir  
verdad eso le estaba gustando .  
-herms , que culito más bonito tienes uff ... como me pone ... que muslos y  
que caderas , esas tetas uoooooooo que me corrroooooooooo ¡!  
Se abrió la puerta del lavabo .  
Unas medio dormidas ,alyssa y hermione entraron y pillaron allí a ahijado  
y padrino .  
Con las manos en sus partes , recién manchadas ......  
Continuara .....  
n/a : hola a todos ¡! Estoy de nuevo aquí y subo 3 caps mas de esta  
comedia , de fic que he hecho jajaja  
gracias por los 2 reviews que me dejaron y aunque se que sirius podría  
limpiar fácilmente con la varita , al haber una muggle viviendo con ello  
están un poco "obligados "a hacerlo estilo muggle , para mas diversión  
jeje  
en Londres hay un canal de pago que deja ver la tv española , lo se por  
que mi tía que vive en escocia la tiene , por eso puse lo de gh vip jeje  
besos  
déjenme reviews y lean mi fic : hp y el amor verdadero .  
dewwwwwwww  
hermi16. 


	9. por que no me comprendes?

Capt.9 PORQUE NO ME COMPRENDES?  
  
Unas medio dormidas ,alyssa y hermione entraron y pillaron allí a ahijado y  
padrino .  
Con las manos en sus partes , recién manchadas ..  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, parecía que iba a estallar y Alyssa   
había estallado ya.  
  
-QUE HACEIS????????????  
-Harry SE PUEDE SABER QUE LECHES ESTAS HACIENDO????? -Hermione sin pensarlo   
dos veces se dirigió hacia Harry y le pegó una bofetada bien fuerte y que   
resonó en toda la cara. Luego se dio media vuelta y llorando se marchó.  
  
Sirius como si no hubiera entrado nadie seguía a lo suyo con sus fantasías   
con Alyssa y Harry ya se había puesto los boxers y se estaba poniendo los   
pantalones rápidamente.  
  
-DIOS, NUNCA IMAGINE ENCONTRARME ESTO!!! SOIS PEOR DE LO QUE CREÍAAAAA. Tu   
niño eres un calentón exactamente igual que tu padrino y Sirius.. Te las   
veras conmigo!!! -Alyssa dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Remus se había levantado por el escándalo y al llegar al baño estallo en   
carcajadas.  
-Me hubierais avisado!!!  
-Yo te. iba buscando -dijo Sirius que ya había terminado su. trabajito.  
  
Harry completamente colorado salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación de   
Hermione. Quiso entrar pero estaba cerrada. Puso la oreja para escuchar lo   
que decían.  
  
-Pues Hermione nos vamos mañana mismo. Esto no puede seguir así , ya has   
visto lo que estaban haciendo los puercos esos.  
-Snif! Snif! Buaaaa Buaaaa -Hermione lloraba como nunca. No se podía   
imaginar a Harry en plena acción y encima así tan pancho. Harry. su Harry.   
es niño dulce, amable, cariñoso del que estaba enamorada. se había   
convertido en un calentón, cerdo y asqueroso.  
-Si quieres esto no sale de aquí, no es porque siempre me pasa lo mismo, de   
todos los que me enamoro siempre los pillo o con otras o en acción.  
-EL AMOR ES UNA MIERDA!!!!! Buaaa Buaaaa Snif! Snif!  
-No digas eso Hermi.  
-Pero es que es verdad!!! Odio enamorarme!!! Porque ahora cada vez que le   
mire a la cara que voy a pensar?? Eh?? PERO SI YO LE QUIERO!!!!  
-Pues muy bien, me parece genial, pero ya has pillado a tu noviete estrella   
haciéndose una paja, nada mas y nada menos  
-Buaaaaa Buaaaaaa Snif! Snif!  
-Nos quedamos mañana y ya esta, tengo que hablar con Remus de una cosa. de   
todos modos si tu te quieres ir a casa puedes irte.  
-NO!!! HERMS NO TE VAYAS NO!!! -Harry que había escuchado toda la   
conversación no pensaba dejar que Hermione se fuera y empezó a gritar y   
pegar patadas y puñetazos a la puerta.  
-BUAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA  
-HERMIONE PORFAVOR NO!!!!  
-NIÑO INSOLENTE!!! MAL EDUCADO!!!! CERDO!!!  
  
Sirius y Remus mientras hablaban  
-Y tendrías que haber visto el calentón que llevaba Harry vamos. era peor   
que el mío y todo y mira que eso es difícil jajajaja  
-No tendrías que contarme esas cosas. Pero tu cuenta cuenta.  
-Entonces me dijo que estuvo apunto de levantarse a la muñeca hinchable,   
jajajajajaja!!! Y no veas, jajajaja, luego se puso aquí conmigo y no veas   
jajajaja tendrías que haberlo escuchado jajajaja  
-Jajajajajajaja que dos !! Habría que veros jajajaja -Remus se partía de   
risa con las cosas que contaba Sirius.  
  
-HERMIONE PORFAVOR TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME!!! HeRMIONE Y TE QUIERO!!!  
-BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA  
-QUE LA DEJES NIÑO!!! QUE NO NOS ESPERABAMOS ESTO DE TI!!! ASQUEROSO!!!  
-BUAAAAA BUAAAAAA  
  
Mientras en casa de los Weasley, estaban todos borrachos.  
-Entonces. pensé en tirarme a aquella rubia. como se llamaba.?  
-Fregona?  
-Si a esa!!! Estaba wena, pero era un poco delgada.  
  
Fred y George deliraban con la fregona y la escoba.  
  
-Pues yo quiero aaaaaaa LUNA!!!!  
-RON hIJO ESO ES GENIAL!!!!!  
  
Arthur y Ron también hablaban de tías y Arthur contaba sus aventuras cuando   
era niño  
-Tu madre nunca quiso que os emborracharais. se cree que aun sois niños,   
vosotros sois HOMBRES!!!!  
-SIIIIIII Y yo en el cole me tire a Lavender Brrrrown.  
-Vayaaaaaaa, a ese bombón??? -Fred y George flipaban con las tías de las que   
hablaban Ron y su padre.  
-Y vosotros? -dijo Arthur.  
-Pues a mi me gusta FREGONAAAAAAAAA JAJAJAJJAAAAA  
  
-ESCOBONILLA ESTA MAS WENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JAJAJAJAJAAAA  
-Bien bien!!! La fiesta NO NO puede parar!!! El alcohol nos ara perder la   
cabeza NO NO puede parar!!! Mi miembro se me altera cuando te acercas cuado   
te acercas!!! -George le cantaba a la fregona flipando.  
-Este niño esta mal. -dijo Ron a su padre.  
-PPOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SI!  
  
Otra vez en casa de Sirius las cosas no habían mejorado nada, sino que   
empeoraron.  
Con la ayuda de Sirius Harry y el echaron la puerta de las chicas abajo y   
Harry corría hacia Hermione la cual lo esquivo y salió disparada de la   
habitación con Harry detrás.  
  
-HERMS!!! ESPERA!!! TEGO QUE HABLaR CONTIG!!!  
-NO TIENES QUE CONTARME NADA CERDO!!! YA LO VI TODO BUAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA  
-NONONONONONO, TU NO LO ENTIENDES, VEN QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE.  
-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA!!! SEGURO QUE ESTABAS   
IMAGINANDOTE CON GINNY!!! MI tIA TENÍA RAZ"N ME HAS UTILIZADO!!! SI SABES   
HACERLO TU SOLITO, PARA QUE ME QUIERES???  
-NO DIGAS BOBADAS!!! VEN Y HABLAMOS!!!  
  
Hermione sin pesarlo salió a la calle para correr y Harry sin reparo la   
siguió y en mitad de la calle seguían gritando y despertando a los vecinos  
  
-QUE HERMS QUE NOOOOOOO VEN PORFAVORRRRR  
-DEJAME MARRANOOOOOOOO QUE ME DEJESSSSSSSS  
-NO TE VAYAS HERMIIIIIII YO TE QUIEROOOOOOOOO  
  
-QUERES CALLAROS YA BORRACHOS??? -dijo una vecina ya mayor.  
  
-BORRACHOS SU PADRE!!!! ACABO DE PILLAR A MI NOVIO HACIENDOSE UNA PAJA!!!!   
-dijo Hermione tirándole a la vieja una piedra.  
-NIÑA!!!!!  
-VIEJA!!!!! BUAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAA  
  
-HEI HERMS, DA MAS DATOS, TIRA UNA VEnGALA!!! ANUNCIA MAS QUE ME PILLASTE!!!  
-SI ME LO PIDES ASI.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HERMIONE NOOOOOOOOOOOO. -Hary cojió el turbo y alcanzo a   
Hermione dándole la vuelta y poniéndola enfrente de el.  
  
-Ahora vamos a hablar  
-SUELTAMEEEEEE  
-CALLATE YA PESADAAAAAA Y ESCUCHAMEEEEEEE  
  
Hermione se callo pero seguía sollozando.  
  
-Mira yo te lo explico todo. Yo quería estar otra vez contigo pero tu no. Y   
Sirius me dijo que eso de la regla era cuento de las mujeres y mentiras, que   
yo te insistiera pero yo no.  
-CALLATE!!! NO QUERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA HARRY POTTER!!! -Hermione le   
volvió a pegar y se dirigió a la casa. Harry se quedó allí plantado. Con los   
perros ladrando y los vecinos protestando. El veía a Hermione alejarse hacía   
la casa y a el se le derramaban un par de lagrimas. la había perdido. había   
perdido a la persona que mas quería. pero. que malo tiene hacerse una   
maldita paja??!! Según Sirius era la cosa mas normal del mundo!!! Si   
Hermione pudiera estar un momento en su lugar y verse con esas ganas. Seguro   
que no lo pensaba dos veces. Eso tendría que pasar, que Hermione estuviera   
en su lugar.  
  
Sirius mientras estaba con Alyssa y Remus no quería interrumpir por lo cual   
se fue al salón.  
  
-Oh! Alyss me pones cachondo!!!  
-PERO QUE DICES GUARRO!!! QUE SEPAS QUE HERMIONE Y YO MAÑANA MISMO NOS   
VOLVEMOS A CASa PORQUE SOIS UNOS PERVERTIDOS SIN CEREBRO!!!  
-Oh!! Vaya. jajajjaa, hoy te pillo calentona eh? Anda y ven que te de unos   
cuantos gustitos. -Sirius puso a Alyss contra la pared y la agarro de manera   
que ella no podía soltarse. Sirius le pegaba lametones por todo el cuello y   
Alyssa gritaba.  
  
-DEJAMEEEEEEE SUELTA SUELTAAAAAAA  
-Pero vamos. Si yo se que quieres, me ha dicho Harry que hoy estabas celosa   
cuando me fui con mis pichurris, pero tu eres mi pichurri principal, anda y   
deja que te de todo de mi.  
-SUELTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
-Oh! Si! -Sirius le quitaba el sujetador a Alyssa y esta le pegaba patadas   
pero Sirius seguía.  
-SUELTAME ASQUEROSOOOOOOO  
-Vamos nena yo se que quieres, enséñame lo que sabes. Oh! Siiiiii  
-BLACK SUELTAME DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!!!!!  
-Porque nena? Porque?  
-PORQUE LO DIGO YO OSTRAS!!! ESTO SE LLAMA VIOLACION!!!  
-NO! Violación es cuando uno no quiere y aquí queremos los dos jajajaja.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
-AGH!!!!  
-RUGE TIGRESA!!!  
-Y UN HUEVO!!!! SuéLTAMEEEEEEE  
  
Entonces en la casa entró alguien llorando a mares.  
  
-HERMIONE!!! SUELTA ASQUEROSO QUE VOY A CONSOLAR A MI SOBRINA!!!  
-Deja, ya la consolara Remus ahora tu y yo tenemos trabajo pendiente.  
-AISH DEJAMEEEEEE!!!  
-QUIERES ALYSSA GRANGER, YO SE QUE ME DESEAS IGUAL QUE YO TE DESEO A   
TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
-NONONNNONONOOOOOOO ESO ERA ANTES YA NOOOOOOO  
-COMO????????????? -Sirius la soltó y se quedó plantado.  
-Como lo oyes, después de lo que nos habéis echo pasar no os lo perdonaremos   
nunca, sois los dos unos pervertidos sin corazón!!!  
-Bah! A mi me da igual que no me quieras o me ames, yo se que me deseas!!!   
-Sirius se volvió al ataque con Alyssa pero esta consiguió soltarse y bajó   
corriendo poniéndose una bata.  
-HRMIONE QUERIDA QUE PASO!!!???  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAA BUAAAAAAAAAAA No quiero volver a ver a Harry en mi vidaaaaaa   
me voy yo me voy!!!  
-Vamos Hermi. el chico pues no se controla, pobrecito ponte en su lugar, se   
esta descubriendo.  
-YO TAMBIEN ME DESCUBRI CUANDO ME VINO POR PRIMERA VEZ LA REGLA O HACE DOS   
DIAS PERO NO POR ESO VOY HACIENDOLO CON MUÑEQUITAS NI NADA BUAAAAA BUAAAAAAA   
-dijo Hermione señalando la muñeca que estaba en el jardín.  
-Pobre niña. tranquila cariño nos iremos de aquí mañana mismo y no habrá mas   
problemas.  
-PERO SABES LO PEOR TITA???  
-QUE? NO ME ASUSTES!!!  
-QUE NO ME QUIERO IR!!!! BUAAA BUAAA SNIF! SNIF! PORQUE LE QUIERO MUCHO!!!!  
-NIÑA! Como puedes decir eso después de lo que ha pasado!!!  
-Es que le quiero mucho!!! Por eso!!! Buaaaaa Buaaaaaa  
  
Sirius bajó con un calentón del 20 y Harry entró en ese momento en casa.  
Ahora la situación era:  
  
No podían salir, Harry estaba en la puerta. No podían subir, Sirius estaba   
en las escaleras. Como saldrían de esa las chicas?  
  
Alyssa pensaba en lo que acababa de decir Hermione y Herms sollozaba y   
aveces soltaba un escandaloso "BUAAAAAAA"  
  
Sirius rei escandalosamente al ver la situación y Harry se limitaba a mirar   
al suelo mientras también sollozaba.  
  
-HARRY!!! PORQUE LLORAS???? -dijo Sirius haciendo que todo el mundo girara a   
ver a Harry el cual miró hacía arriba y todo el mundo pudo ver como lloraba.   
Se puso colorado y salió corriendo hacia la cocina sollozando como un loco.  
  
-Vaya que raro es este niño: enamorado, enfadado, calentón, triste. lo   
próximo que será?? Cambia mas que el tiempo!!!!  
-Bu-bueno, me voy a ir a la cama. Creo que vosotras deveriais de hacer lo   
mismo y tu Sirius igual. -dijo Remu.  
-Yo si me voy. -Hermione apartó a Sirius y le dijo- Gracias por hacer del   
amor de mi vida un calentón de mierda  
-De nada jajajajajjajaja!!!!  
  
Alyssa en cambio se dirigió a la cocina, quería tener unas palabras con   
Harry.  
Cuando llegó se encontró a Harry tirado sobre la mesa llorando como un loco.  
  
-Potter  
-Eh? -Harry se levantó corriendo al ver a Alyssa. -Que.. Que quiere.  
-Que voy a querer? QUE ME EXPLIQUES PORQUE LECHES LE HAS DESTROZADO EL   
CORAZON A HERMIONE!!!!  
-No es eso!!! -Harry volvió a llorar  
-AISH! Ya estoy arta de ver llantos por hoy, podrías ahorrarte las lagrimas   
para después!!!!!!!??????  
  
Harry dejó de llorar  
-Pu-Pues. yo no quería que pasara esto. Sirius me dijo que. Yo quiero a   
Hermione, es la persona mas importante de mi vida y. no la quiero perder.   
por favor no os vayais. yo no se que hacer!! Es que ella decía que no quería   
y yo pues. es que.  
-ESQUE TU SOLO QUIERES HACER ESO CON LA NIÑA?  
-NO  
-Entonces?  
-Pues que yo no me puedo controlar, es una cosa que va y viene no que la   
llamo yo.  
-No me lo creo.  
-Me gustaría veros a vosotras en mi posición  
-Y A MI EN LA DE HERMIONE!!!!  
-Lo tiene que estar pasando muy mal lo se.  
-Ni te lo imaginas!!! Y si lo sabes porque no haces nada???  
-Porque ya lo he intentado y ella me ha dicho que no quiere volver a verme y   
cosas así.  
-QUE QUIERES? Que te eche flores???  
-Tampoco eso pero. Que me comprenda.  
-COMPRENDELA TU A ELLA!!!  
-Y la comprendo!!! Por eso mismo no le e obligado a nada, porque la respeto   
y la quiero.  
-Eso es muy bondadoso por tu parte pero aun así te estas convirtiendo en un   
"sirius Junior" y eso no me gusta nada de nada  
  
-Ya. Por favor Alyss podrías hablar con ella? Hacerle comprender que la   
quiero muchísimo?  
-YO???? Yo no le voy a decir nada, eso es trabajo tuyo, yo solo le contare   
nuestra conversación y que ella y tu arregléis el problema, un favor muy   
grande te hago y lo hago por ella no por ti que lo sepas!!!  
-Gracias. pero mejor no . tienes razón iré yo a hablar con ella , usted   
puede irse a la cama .  
Harry dejó allí plantada a Alyssa y fue hacia la habitación de hermione.  
- déjame entrar herms .- susurró este , sabiendo que ella no lo iba a dejar   
entrar.  
Esta no respondió , a la súplica de Harry y este desesperado , bufó , se   
tumbó en la puerta pensativo .  
- y ahora como entro?? No me hago una paja más en mi vida .. Espera YA SE!!  
Harry corrió y fue hacia su habitación , se subió al alfeizar de la ventana   
y salió por ella.  
Pegado al muro , poco a poco fue yendo lentamente hasta la ventana de   
hermione , con mucho cuidado de no tropezar.  
Levantó el brazo y como pudo , picó fuertemente a la ventana de hermione .  
Esta que estaba dentro , dejó de llorar y fue hasta la ventana , la abrió y   
se sorprendió de ver allí a Harry sujeto , casi cayéndose .  
Harry la miró iluminado .  
- mi querida herms , mi Julieta particular ,te ruego que me perdones ..  
Hermione se lo quedó mirando por un momento sintió el impulso de empujarlo y   
que " romeo " cayera al suelo y se partiera la cabeza por lo que le había   
echo pasar pero se contuvo .  
- harry ¡! Que haces ahí??  
- Vengo a pedirte perdón a arodillarme ante ti , a decirte que te amo .a   
arrodillarme ante ti . ( si sirius me pilla así me mata ..- pensó el   
imaginándose la cara de su padrino , saliendo de sus órbitas : " como se te   
ocurre ¡!!?? )  
- En serio?¿?¿  
- Si.. pero solo si me ayudas a entrar a tu cuarto , por que si no me caigo   
.  
Hermione lo ayudó a entrar ya que Harry se había tropezado y casi se cae   
ventana abajo .  
- menos mal . gracias herms ere la mejor..  
- no me pelotees , te había dicho que no te quiero ver nunca mas .  
- venga herms déjate de tonterías , como si te hubiera sido infiel o algo   
así!!  
- No no has sido infiel pero . si te hiciste eso .,.. pues será que no te   
complazco no??  
- Herms . estaba desesperado , necesitaba tenerte y eso me llevo a hacerme   
la ..¡¡¡ haber herms , por dios , tengo 17 años ¡! Que malo tiene que me   
haga una paja ¿? Es algo natural ¡!! Es que nunca te has metido el dedillo o   
que ¿?  
- Yo??!! Por dios harry yo ..no yo .  
- Pues pruebalo herms por que es genial .  
- Harryyy ¡!  
- Vale , vale . pero te irá bien cuando estemos en hogwarts y no podamos ya   
sabes que . así tu en tu cuarto y yo en el mío podremos pensar en nosotros y   
disfrutar del placer .  
- Bueno en eso tienes razón ..  
- Lo ves!!  
- Pero seguro que no pensaste en ginny ¿? Cuando te lo hacias ¿?  
- Que ¡!?? Anda yaaaaaaa ¡! Onde me vas?? Si ginny no tiene nada ¡! Solo   
pienso en ti , en tu cuerpo .  
Harry se aproximó mucho a Hermione con lujuria.  
- harry .. la regla ..  
- Lo se , lo se . pero quiero escucharte decir algo..  
- El que'?  
- Que me amas y que le dirás a tu tía que no queréis iros .  
- Lo aré , pero ya sabes que mi tía está muy enfadada con sirius y no se.  
- Lo hará ¡ ya verás ahora túmbate en decúbito prono .  
- Para que¿  
- Pues por que veo que te duele muchos los riñones me equivoco??  
- Pues no , no te equivocas es que en estos días . estoy muy chafada y me   
duele todo , me vino en el desayuno .  
- Pues estírate bonita que te voy a masajear y vas quedar como nueva .  
- Harry eres un sol .  
- Recuéstate ya .  
- Okis , toda tuya .  
Hermione se estiró y segundos después harry la masajeaba toda , ella cerró   
los ojos para poder quedar dormida .  
- lo ves como si te comprendo al final .  
hermione solo sonrió y se durmió.  
CONTINUARA ..


	10. cartas y ocurrencias merodeadoras

CAP-10-CARTAS Y OCURRENCIAS MERODEADORAS:  
  
Harry se quedó dormido , en la cama de Hermione tras el masaje.  
El chico quiso que herms , estuviera feliz y contenta , abrazarla y sentir   
su calor . pero como no alguien los tenía que interrumpir , y despertar a la   
pareja , ¿ alyss o sirius??  
- Hermione despierta que ya . hermione?? Otra vez durmiendo con harry potter   
¡!! Pero que es esto??  
Hermione y harry se despertaron aturdidos , alyssa graznaba enfadada.  
- harry que haces aquí?? -preguntó hermione sorprendida.  
- Lo siento herms , me quedé dormido . y no pensé que alyssa se enfadara ..  
- Como no voy a enfadarme ¡!! ¿?? Otra vez has engatusado a mi sobrina para   
acostarte con ella niño ¡! Para eso quería verla ,? Para enredarte con ella   
no?? Después de la guarrería que hiciste ¿?!!  
- Tía no hemos hecho nada de verdad ¡!  
- Queno?? Voy a escribir a tu madre y le voy a contar todo ¡! Hermione ¡! Se   
acabó ¡! Será ella quien decida si nos vamos o no .  
- Pero alyssa , usted no .  
- Que pasa aquí?? Tato grito .., pichurrín estas tan guapa como siempre al   
chillar .  
Como no , sirius había llegado.  
- el que faltaba para el duro!!- se quejó alyssa .- tu ahijado es un cerdo   
Black ¡! Tan cerdo como tú ¡!  
- Gracias me alagas . pero que ha hecho harry ¿? Oh!! Al final lograste   
mojar ¡! Que mérito ¡!!  
- QUE NO SIRIUS ¡! QUE NO ALYSSA ¡! SOLO ME QUEDÉ DORMIDO ¡!EN SU CAMA ¡!   
TRAS HACER LAS PACES ¡!  
- Que'? solo eso ¿? Joo , harry que decepción , no se duerme con una mujer   
si no te la levantas primero , nunca olvides eso .  
- Si tu dale mas ideas al crío ¡! Mi sobrina no es un juguete ¡! Y tu   
hermione , sal de la misma cama en la que está ese niño y ven a desayunar!!   
YA!!  
Hermione no rechistó y se levantó y fue hacia el comedor , sirius bajó   
riendo , junto a un frustado Harry y Alyssa bajño enfadada , ante las   
miraditas y besitos aereos de Sirius que iba detrás suyo , intentando verle   
el tanga por la faldita .  
LOS WEASLY ..  
Vivían en un caos total :  
Gnomos por toda la madriguera , sabanas sucias y humeantes , comida podrida   
por los suelos , platos sucios , papeles por doquier . era muy parecida a   
Grammuld place antes de la llegada de alyssa , hermione y remus .  
- papa tenemos hambre . - se quejó fred , tirado en el sofá con la mano en   
el estómago .  
- lo se hijo lo se .- decía arthur , mientras fría una docena de huevos y se   
les quemaba todo ..- ah ¡! - el aceite le había quemado la mano .  
- nos vamos a morir de hambre ¡!! - aulló ron , casi llorando .  
- necesitamos que mamá vuelva .- dijo razonablemente george.  
- Papá ve a buscarla .- dijo fred mientras luchaba con un gnomo para que   
dejara su camiseta preferida , esparramada en suelo .  
- No!! Tu madre nos a abandonado , tenemos que valernos por nosotros solos ,   
como hombres que somos.- contestó arthur , con lágrimas en los ojos , aunque   
no soportaba estar sin Molly y sin sus comidas .  
- Ron por favor ve tu a buscarla que a ti seguro que te hace caso.. por   
favor .  
- Pero donde está ¿?  
- En casa de luna . ve y así de paso ves a tu amada .  
Ron sonrió .  
- en casa de mi lunita . será un placer .  
  
En grammuld place ..  
Desayunaban tensamente , ese día el correo trajo bastantes cartas .  
Remus las agarró .  
- para hermione .ten ..  
Hermione recibió una carta de su madre , alyssa la miró expectante pues   
después ella escribiría a su hermano .  
- y la otra carta de quien es ¿?  
Hermione había recibido dos cartas , una de su madre y otra de .  
- es víctor krum .  
- como?? Aún te escribes con ese fantoche ¡!!  
- Si .. Pero somos amigos harry no te preocupes .  
Alyssa frunció el ceño y sirius dijo :  
- harry esto no puede ser .. ese te quiere levantar a la piva haz algo ¡!  
- Tu cállate que solo metes la pata ¡!  
Dijo alyssa cabreada poniendo un bozal a sirius para que se callara.  
Remus no pudo evitar reir mientras leía el resto de cartas .  
Para alyssa , hubo carta del padre de hermione , su hermano mayor .  
Para sirius , una docena de sus admiradoras con perfume y marcas de   
pintalabios .  
Alyssa se resistió en tirarlas a la hoguera.  
Para harry una de ron y otra de hogwarts .  
Y para remus una de .  
- tonks ¿? Me ha escrito tonks . que querrá ¿? Balbuceó lupin extrañado.  
Remus la leyó .  
Señor remus lupin :  
Remus frunció el cejo , no le gustaba el tonillo "respetuoso" de tonks .  
Solo quería comunicarte mi indignación. el otro día me dejaste en claro lo   
poco que te he importado y lo que te importo.  
Voy a la fiesta de harry , conintenciones de un acercamiento( encima me puse   
tu peinado preferido ) y voy y te encuentro con esa ¡!!  
Alyssa granger , nuevo amor no?? Que decepción más grande no te quiero   
volver a ver .  
Nymphadora tonks .  
Remus tiró el papel al suelo , malhumorado y suspirando.  
Sirius que había logrado deshacerse del bozal ,y pudo oler las cartas de sus   
animadoras le quitó el pergamino.  
Lo leyó.  
- no me digas que tonk se cree que estás con alyssa??  
- Eso es verdad remus'? lo siento de veras.  
Dijo alyssa apenada por que por su culpa , remus había sido perjudicado .  
- no tiene importancia alyss .  
- que bueno eres .- alyss se sonrojó.  
Eso a siriius no le gustó.  
- bueno lunático , pues tienes que reconquistarla .. hacerle ver que la   
frñigida de alyssa no te interesa .  
- IMBECIL!!- CHILL" ESTA DÁNDOLE UN CAP"N.  
- .. yo te ayudaré amigo , si quieres echo un polvo con alyss , lo gravamos   
y que eso le sirva de prueba no alyss??  
- Eres un PERVERTIDO de lo peor ¡!  
- Pero no quieres ayudar a tu amiguito remus ¿? Pues eso es ayudarlo te lo   
aseguro .  
- Eres de lo peor ¡! Nunca me acostaré contigo sirius black ¡! Estoy aquí   
para hacer limpieza de tu casa ¡! No limpieza de tuberías SALIDO ¡!  
Alyssa se fue con su carta a otro lado de la carta para contestarla con   
calma a suhermano e informarle de todo lo que ocurría .  
Remus le reprochó su actitud infantil y sirius se limitó a sonreir .  
- eso es lo que tu te crees . nena .  
alyssa se puso a leer :  
querida alyss:  
que tal estás hermanita? Espero que bien ,  
espero que la niña no te esté dando muchos problemas , y se esté portando   
bien .  
ya sabes que puede volverse un poco loca en compañía del chico ese que le   
gusta ¿ harry no? Como todas las chicas de su edad .  
tengo entendido , que convivís con dos hombres más aparte del muchacho ,   
tened cuidado .  
te lo dice tu hermano mayor ,  
cualquier cosa que herms , haga avísanos a mi y mi mujer .  
besos , sr granger.  
-y ahora que le digo a mi hermano?? Le digo que su hija ya no es una niñita   
¿? Le digo que sirius black es un enclenque y un guarro y que encima ME   
GUSTA ¡!??  
Alyssa pudo ver en su mente a su hermano , en grammuld place colgando a   
harry por desvirgar a su hijita y colgando de las pelotas a sirius por   
intentar tocar a su hermanita indefensa.  
- está bien . de moemento no diré nada .  
- sabía que lo arías tita eres la mejor .  
alguien detrás de ella, la besó en la mejilla . era hermione.  
- hermione que no se vuelva a repetir vale'?  
- de acuerdo tita .  
- muy bien , por que la proxima vez se lo diré a tus padres . y ahora todos   
a limpiar . - dijo cuando el resto de la casa , sirius y remus , el primero   
veía un pase de modelos televisibo , se agrupaba en el salñon.  
Instantáneamente , cuando , sirius escuchó la palabra limpieza trató de   
salir sin éxito corriendo de el comedor .  
- suéltame bruja ¡! No quiero limpiar ¡!! Siéntate aquí SIRIUSSSSSSSSSS   
BLACKKKKKK!!!!  
Sirius se pasó el dia limpiando , con media lágrima fuera del párpado ,   
mientras fregaba el piso .  
Alyssa lo vigilaba muy de cerca con el plumero en mano .  
- deja de llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo .  
- me vas a traumatizar con este mocho ..  
- tu si que traumatizas ¡!  
- No tu . a sí que vas a tener que recompensarme por este trauma .  
- Dejame adivinar ¿? Una noche de sexo tal vez ¡!??  
- Lo ves como eres bruja ¡!  
- Y tu subnormal ¡! Limpia y calla .  
- Eres mala alyssa.  
- Eso está bien . con tipos como tú hay que tener mano dura .  
- Demasiado mano dura . a lunático no le haces esto .  
- Por k el no es como tú ¡!! Pesado ¡!  
- No será k te gusta lunático?  
- Eh .. no ¡! Que dices ¿?!! Calla y frega ¡!  
Sirius no habló más y siguió fregando el suelo.  
Harry y hermione de mientras estaban con mas deberes de pociones uno en   
frente del otro , se miraban y se sonreían de vez en cuando .  
Estaban haciendo piececitos , cuando remus apareció con una cesta de frutas   
.  
- chicos quereis alguna fruta para merendar??  
- Yo no - contestó harry.  
- Yo si . dame un platano .  
- Ten .  
Remus se fue de nuevo a la cocina afregar y limpiar.  
Harry y hermione siguieron estudiando .  
Harry agacho de nuevo su cabeza en el pergamino , cuando notó como hermione   
pelaba el platano .  
Harry la miró con el rabillo del ojo .  
Hermione se metió ligeramente la punta en la boca , y la mordió.  
Harry sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al ver la escena.  
Su hermione estaba comiéndose poco a poco ese platano , grande , alargado ,   
su lengua se mobía por todos lados . madre mía se estaba encendiendo de   
nuevo .que le pasa a mi??? Oh ¡! No estoy empalmado ¡!  
Hermione s elo comía , Harry estaba rojo hermione lo miró , con medio   
platano en la boca .  
- harry que te pasa ¿ - dijo con la boca llena .  
- hhherms . no nada .  
seguía mirando ese platanito .  
harry se levantó , lo estaba volviendo loco esa accion de hermione   
comiendose ese platano .  
de repente se imaginó en su cama , con hermione entre sus piernas ,   
chupándole su .. Uff ¡! Que gusto ¡! Como lo lamía como lo mordisqueba .   
hermione eres una experta , oh herms oh ..  
- me corrí ¡  
- que dices harry ¿?!!  
- Nada , nada ahora vuelvo .  
Dijo harry muerto de la vergüenza , corriendo hasta los lavabos con las   
manos entre los genitales para que hermione no lo viera y se enfadara , por   
haberse corrido al verla comer un mísero platano .  
Llegó allí y se sacó las pantalones , y se quitó los boxers manchados para   
lavarse , un cansado sirius entró en laos lavabos y lo pilló por completo.  
Miró más la pija de harry que su cara ,  
- harry ¡!! Que te ha pasado ¿? Estás empalmado ¡!  
- Esto es horrible sirius ¡!  
- Horrible ¿? Pero que dices harry ¿? Es genial ¡! Estar empalmado es la   
mejor sensación.  
- No ¡! Ya se que da gusto joder ¡! Pero estoy así tdo el rato , no puedo   
mas que estar emplamado todo el dñia ¡! Sirius me he puesto cachondo cuando   
hermione se comñia un platano ¡! Es no es normal!!  
- Como que no es normal ¿?!! Harry no sabes el gusto que dan las mamadas ¡!  
- Seguro que la dan ¡! Pero no es el caso . sirius no quiero que hermione se   
crea que soy un salido si ella se entera deque me pasan estas cosas ,,, no   
se ará .  
- Bueno si . tienez razón pero no te mortifiques por eso y toma . pantalones   
y boxers limpios .  
Harry los tomó agradecido y tras lavarse se los puso.  
Al día siguiente , harry se despertó por fin en su cama , desde lo del   
platano , por suerte no había vuelto a ponerse y controlaba cada paso de   
hermione que le resultara irresistible para su virilidad .  
Ya había contestado a ron su carta , dándole ánimos por lo de su madre y   
preguntándole por luna y él y esperaba respuesta .  
Bajó a desayunar y allí estaban , remus y alyssa tomando un café y hermione   
mojando leche con galletas.  
Harry la besó y se sentó .  
- donde está sirius ¿? - preguntó harry .  
- lo he mandado a recoger la ropa tendida .- dijo alyssa sin apartar la   
vista de su taza .  
de repente , .  
- yuhhhhhhuuuuuuuu chicos ..  
Todos se voltearon a la puerta , allí estaba .  
- canuto ¡! Que haces así vestido ¿??!! Tas loco ¡!  
Sirius estaba en la puerta con el cesto de ropa en la mano y con una falda y   
un top de alyssa puesto .  
Se le podía ver uno de los sostenes de alyssa sonbresalir de la ropa y   
constractar con su belludo busto varonil .  
Harry no pudo evitar reir , y hermione tp al ver cuando sirius entrño   
imitando a alyssa por la cocina.  
- mi ropa ¡! Deja mi ropa ¡! Degenerado ¡!  
- Soy alyssa granger , la guay del paraguay , mis tetas tiran mas que dos   
carretas y mi culo vuelve loco a mas de uno ¡!mis aficiones son : limpiar ,   
limpiar y limpiar Y hacerle la vida imposible a sirius . pero en el fondo el   
me pone mogollón y .  
- SIRIUSSSSSSS BLACKKKKKKKKKK!!  
- QUE?? ¡!! TE IMITO BIEN ¿??  
- ERES DESPRECIABLE DAME ESO QUE ES MIO ¡!  
- No quiero . ¡! Es mío solo mío , mi tesoro  
- Que haces ahora ¿?  
Sirius había empezado a rascarse sus partes descaradamente.  
- que haces cerdo ¡! Otra vez manoseándote ¿?!!  
- Chilló alyssa indignada , sirius se rascaba.  
- ya basta canuto no?? Que descaro .  
se quejó remus .  
harry y hermione lo miraban atonitos .  
- joder k me pican los huevooooooooooooossss  
- ah ¡! Bulgar ¡! - chilló alyssa.  
- Joder que es verdad ¡! Me pica joder ¡!!remus creo que son ladillas ¡!  
- Buuuuuu ¡!! Eso pica ¡! Te las pegaria la tía esa ¡! No??  
- Pues si ¡! Joder insecticida que me pica ¡!  
- Venga que te acompaño ¡! Y quítate ese maldito sostén de mujer ¡!  
Cuando remus y sirius desaparecieron camino al lavabo y harry y hermione   
decidieron irse a hacer mas deberes .  
Alyssa sola en el salón empezó a reir como loca .  
- ajjaja ese es tu castigo por ser tan mamarracho sirius black ¡! Te pican   
los huevos ¡!! Ajajjja  
  
CONTINUARÁ ..  
  
n/as: Hola soy Lorena , Hermi16 , y hablo representando a Mela(bruja de   
salem ) y yo . Les esta gustando el fic ? espero que si , y que se esten   
riendo mucho ejje , para eso lo emos echo , por que es un fic bastante   
cómico pero con su punto de amor .  
esperamos reviews de todo tipo , sugerencias , insultos alagos lo que sea   
,Sigan leyendo y ademas os aconsejamos otros de nuestros fics : besarte .-   
de bruja de salem o Harry potter y el amor verdadero - de una servidora   
(Hermi16) recuerden dejen muchos reviews!!!


	11. una semana llena de picores

Capt. 11 UNA SEMANA LLENA DE PICORES  
  
Sirus se encontraba tirado en el sillón , rascándose los huevos tan pancho   
con la cara roja y sudando.  
  
Cogió una crema que había cerca y se echó medio bote dentro de los   
calzoncillos.  
  
-Alyssa me pasas la crema??  
-PUERCO!!!! -Alyssa se giró.  
-Vale. -Sirius se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se paso la crema,   
en ese momento entraron en la sala Herms y Harry cogidos de la mano.  
  
-AGH!! -Hermione se giró completamente roja  
-Jajajaja, Sirius que bien que te lo pasas tu solo, delante de las mujeres   
haciendote cosillas. -Harry había confundido a Sirius, las ladillas y la   
crema con una paja.  
-Maldito niño, tu sabes lo que pica esto??? Ya me gustaría a mi que la   
Hermione te pegara cosas de estas.  
-Jajajaja  
  
Hermione estaba roja de ira  
  
-LO BUENO ES QUE MI HARRY NO ESTA CON UNA PUTA SINO CONMIGO QUE NO VOI DE   
TIO EN TIO!!!  
-Esa es mi Hermi!!!! -Harry seguía partiendose el culo de risa.  
-Malditos niños.  
  
Alyss mientras limpiaba un jarrón vuelta de espaldas a Sirius.  
  
-Black! Cuando termines de tu trabajito que sepas que por mucho que te   
piquen los huevos vas a limpiar la cocina, que ya bastante que Remus hizo   
los cuartos!!  
-Hablando de Remus por ahí viene -dijo Hermione señalando las escaleras  
  
Remus llegó con una pluma un tintero y un pergamino, al ver a Sirius en   
posición y las chicas vueltas de espaldas y Harry por los suelos se puso a   
reir como un loco.  
  
-Quereis dejar de reir??? ME PICA!!!!  
-Vale , vale. -Remus se sentó en la mesa aún riendo y comenzó a escribir   
algo.  
-Que haces Lunatico?  
-Pues contestar a Tonks.  
-ES VERDAD!!! Que por culpa de Alyss te dejó .  
-No me metas en eso!!! Remus de verdad que lo siento mucho. -djo Alyssa   
avergonzada.  
-No pasa nada, fue todo un malentendido. ahora intentaré arreglarlo.  
  
Sirius se colocó los pantalones derechos y fue con Alyssa a la cocina, la   
verdad esque Sirius no pensaba limpiar, pero como siempre tenía que servir a   
su "amo".  
  
-Herms vente vamos a sentarnos .  
  
Harry y Hermione se sentaron y empezaron a hacer piececitos sin dejar de   
mirarse a los ojos el uno al otro. La verdad es que para una persona con   
cabeza eso era una escena muy bonita.  
  
-Ah! Remus te importa dejarme leer la carta cuando termines? Herms que es   
chica y yo podemos ayudarte. tal vez ella sepa como hacer que Tonks se   
ablande un poco. -dijo Harry  
-Si tu quieres Remus, que no es obligacion. -añadi Hermione.  
-CLARO CHICOS!! -Remus les entregó la carta. Al parecer ya había escrito la   
mitad antes de bajar.  
  
-Haber Harry trae para aca! -dio Hermione cogiendo la carta de las manos de   
Harry y comenzo a leer.  
  
"Querida Tonks:  
  
Solo decirte que te confundiste completamente.  
Alyssa es la tia de Hermione y "casi-novia" de Sirius ya que les falta   
poquito.  
  
Ella está aquí porque Hermione se quedó para estar con Harry.  
Porfavor no te enfades. nuestra discusión ha sido una completa tontería y no   
querría romper nuestra relación por eso. Y sobre el cumpleaños. Ya te vi,   
estabas realmente deslumbrante y me di cuenta de que el pelo corto rosa te   
queda genial. la verdad esque estás guapa de cualquier manera.  
  
Yo también quiero que arreglemos el problema y olvidemos nuestra estupida   
discusion. porfavor, espero pronto tu respuesta.  
  
Te quiere:  
Remus Lupin"  
  
-Deslumbrante, sencillamente genial. -Hermione estaba deslumbrada con la   
carta.  
-Bah! Tampoco es un mundo.  
-Pero le dices unas cosas muy bonitas. Son unos sentimientos muy lindos. Ya   
me gustaría a mi que cierta persona me dijera unas cositas asi. Para una   
chica los detalles siempre es lo principal.  
-Gracias Hermione  
-De nada!!!  
-Bueno. pues ya la puedes mandar, y tu bonita me acompañas a dar un paseo?   
Quiero estar a solas un rato contigo y tu deslumbrante.  
-Harry  
-Que???  
-Ahorratelo, anda tira, vamos a dar una vuelta.  
  
Harry y Hermione salieron mientras Remus ataba a Hedwigh (que era la lechuza   
de la casa) la carta a Tonks y soltaba risillas por el comportamiento de los   
dos jovenes.  
  
-PERO ALYSS QUE ME PICA QUE QUIERES QUE LE HAGA!!!!??? -De la cocina se   
escuchaban los acostumbrables gritos de Sirius y Alyssa.  
-PUES SER UN POCO MAS DISCRETO DIOS!!!!  
-QUE DISCRETO NI QUE DISCRETO!!! ME PICAN LOS HUEVOS Y YA ESTA!!!  
-Az lo que quieres tio!!! -Alyss ya arta salió de la cocina y subió las   
escaleras hacía las habitaciones.  
  
-Vaya que le has hecho ya? -dijo Remus.  
-Pues nada lunatico, esta vez te juro que no le hice NADA!!!  
-Enotncs?  
-Me rasqué, hijo, que si pica pos pica  
-Jajajaja que dos, porque no le ices de una vez por todas, adecuadamente y   
tranquilamente sin tnterias que la quieres???  
-YO NO LA QUIERO!!! . Solo que. esto. ESTA WENA!! Si si eso, esta wena.  
-Que no me chupo el dedo..  
-Hombre eso lo deduzco  
-Pero que me he dado cuenta de que te mola!!!  
-Que no Lunatico, tu deliras. eso sera que hoy te toca Luna Llena.  
-Eso no es verdad. es dentro de 4 dias. PERO TE GUSTA!!!  
-Pero te callas  
-Lo admites?  
-No, solo digo que no menciones el tema ok?¿  
-Okis, entendido, captado, pillado  
-Que tal la carta?  
-Ya la mande, Hermione dijo que quedo perfecta.  
- Hiciste bien en enseñarsela a esa chica. la verda esque es demasiado   
perfectiva y entonces pues buscaria todos los defctos, si no ha encontrado   
ninguno esque te merees un 10.  
-Jaja, y no veas como se puso Harry cuando ella dijo que le gstaría que   
cierta persona le dijera cosas asi  
-Como se puso??? Jaja habría que verlo  
-Pues a llamarla bonita y cosas asi  
-Este Harry. que celoso que es.  
-Jaja pues si.  
  
MIENTRAS ES LA MADRIGUERA. O FUERA DE ELLA.  
  
-Ron vuelve tempranito con mama vale??  
-VALE FRED NO TE PREOCUPES!!!  
  
Ron se dirijió camino a la casa de su queridisima Luna.  
Llevaba de provisiones por si acaso: una botella de vozka, agua y una manta   
y un trozo de pan.  
  
-Ron ron ron la botella de ron!!!!!!! -cantaba alegremente- Ron ron ron solo   
de ron!!!!! Ron ron ron la botella de ron!!!! La botella de Ron!!! Vaya, tan   
guapo soy que hasta me dedicaron una cancion. mis queridos fans. OS   
QUIERO!!!!!!!  
  
Un hombre que pasaba por alli se apartó lo mas rapido que pudo de Ron  
Iba completamente tocado y deliraba.  
  
-Señora, ha visto usted la casa de Lunita la mas bonita??? -Ron comenzo a   
hablar con un árbol que había por alli. -No señora, no le he dicho que se   
calle, le he preguntado por Luna. por su casa. Ya se que el sonido de los   
pajaros es muy bonito pero necesito que me conteste señora. No quiere   
hablar?? Pues hablara a la fuerza!!! -Ron se tiro en plancha al arbol y   
callo desmallado pues se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
DESPUES DE 1 HORA......  
  
-Ein?? Señora todavia esta aquí?? Ya paso de preguntarle nada, me voy por mi   
camino. RON RON RON LA BOTELLA DE RON!!!  
  
La gente que pasaba por alli se alejaba lomas posible de el, en cambio Ron   
saludaba a todo objeto que veia, tanto si era una persona como a un animal   
como a un arbol como a una casa.  
  
Ya cuando por fin llegó a casa de Luna. algo mas normal por cierto.  
  
"Ding-Dong"  
  
-Quien? -se escucho la vez de Ginny tras la puerta.  
-Vendedor de botelas de RON!!!  
  
Ginny abrio extrañada y se encontro on su hermano, completamente rojo de la   
borrachera sonriendo como un tonto.  
  
-Ron!! -Ginny abrazó a su hermano un sgeundo pero al ver como olia se aparto   
-Veo que no podeis vivir sin nosotras, DIAG!! QUE MAMA NO TE VEA ASI!!! Luna   
y yo te escnderemos hasta que se te quite esa borrachera de encima!!!  
-Lunita la mas bonita esta aquí???????????????  
  
-Si, ahora la vas a ver. LUNA!!! -grito Ginny.  
-Si?? -Luna apareció por las escaleras y al ver a Ron se quedo con la boca   
abierta.  
-Tan hermosa como siempre Luna. -Ron le sonri como tonto.  
-ESTE PELMA QUE HACE AQUÍ????  
-No grites tonta y ayudame a esconderlo!!! Mi madre no puede verlo asi o lo   
mata.  
-Vale, pero que sepasque lo hago por ti no por el .  
-RON RON RON LA BOTELLA DE RON!!!!!!!!!! -Ron empezó a cantar a vez en grito   
y ginny le puso la mano en la boca.  
-Callate estupido!!! Que mama te puede escuchar!!!  
-Metémoslo. en el armario. cualquier cosa decimos que nos encargamos e la   
ropa!! -opino Luna  
-O debajo de la cama??  
-En el jardin??  
-Mmmm el armario no¿?  
-Vale, pero rapido  
-Ya, no aguato mas con la mano aquí. cambiame  
-NO!  
-Luna tia porfavor.  
-Vale.. -Luna puso cara de asco y acerco la mano a la boca de Ron, Ginny en   
cambio la quitó con alivio.  
  
Al poner Luna su mano sobre Ron, este, sonrio con una risa realmente   
estupida.  
  
Ginny y Luna arrastraron a Ron por toda las escaleras y lo subieron a su   
cuarto.  
  
-Abre el armario Ginny, RAPIDO!  
  
Ginny hizo lo que Luna dijo y metieron a Ron ahí. Este iba a decir algo   
justo cuando le cerraron las puertas y aburrido empezo a cantar:  
  
-RON RON RON LA BOTELLA DE RON!!!!!!!  
-Ginny, trae esparadrapos, anda, estan en el baño, yo calmare a la bestia.   
-dij Luna con cara de "no tengo muchas ganas".  
  
Ginny salio corrindo hacia el baño a buscar los esparadrapos y Luna mientras   
abrió el armario e intento callar a Ron.  
  
-Ron, callate porfavor, nos van a descubrir. callate dios. QUE TE CALLES!!!!   
-Luna se puso completamente roja al gritar y Ron callo de momento.  
-Solo me callo si me dices que me quieres.  
-No  
-Bueno vale. RON RON RON LA BOTELLA DE.  
-Te quieeeeeeeeeeeeeero. -dijo Luna sin ningunas ganas.  
-Que bonito!!! -Ron puso cara de un niño pequeño cuando le compran un   
juguete nuevo.  
-Vaya. haber si llega Ginny ya.  
-Que no llegue, me gusta estar contigo!!  
  
En ese momento entro Ginny  
  
-No los encontraba por ningun lado.  
  
Entre las dos taparon la boca de Ron y lo volvieron a esconder. Justo cundo   
cerraron las puertas del armario se abrio la de la habitacion:  
  
-Chicas, escuche que alguien gritaba. esta todo bien?  
  
Las chicas pegaron un leve salto del susto y rapido se apollaron contra el   
armario para que no se abriera.  
  
-No mama nada de nada a que no Luna?  
-Nonononono no pasa nada solo. cantabamos jaja, es que y no se cantar jaja  
-Ah Vale, me había asustado  
-Jejejejeje  
  
Justo cuando Molly salio las chicas se tiraron al suelo.  
  
-Casi -dijo Ginny  
-Si. A faltado muy poco para que nos descubran.  
-Me hubiera matado a mi, a Ron y a mi padre.  
-Oye, tu hermano me lio la del 20 para que se callara  
-Que paso?  
-Tuve que decirle que le queria  
-Jaja!! Al menos le hiciste pasar un buen rato a el.  
-Oye, de verdad me quiere?  
-Eso que te lo diga el, yo no te digo nada de nada  
-Mala  
-Jajajaja, oye Luna, Ron tiene que comer. no puede estar siempre en el   
armario hasta que se le vaya la borrachera.  
-Es verdad. pero ya me diras tu que hacemos  
-Pues.  
-NIÑAS!!!! -se escucho de abajo  
-Que pasara? -dijo Ginny  
-Vamos a ver.  
  
En cuanto bajaron Molly estaba con la bolsa que trajo Ron al llegar, las   
chicas se pusieron blancas y abrieron las dos ls ojos como platos.  
  
-Esto de quien es?  
-No se mama, estaba en el jardin verdad Luna?  
-Sisi en l jardin. sera de mi padre.  
  
Molly comenzo a sacar cosa por cosa  
  
-Una botella de lo que parece vozka.. Pan.. Una manta..y agua.. Esto parece   
el equipaje de un borrachin  
-QUE???? MAMA TU DELIRAS!!!  
-Sisi eso, deliras!! Como puede ser eso de un borracho?? Jajajaja  
  
Las chicas no sabian que hacer. si se descuidaban las pillarian y estarian   
en peligro de muerte.  
  
-Bueno suban y quedense en el carto. alomejor entro algun borracho en casa,   
mejo qe no vea a dos inocentes niñas por aquí.  
  
-Vale, pero mama que no hay nadie, ningun borracho ni nada eh?  
-Lo que tu digas Ginny, ahora suban  
  
Las chicas sin mas dilación subieron como balas y se encerraron en el cuarto  
  
-Mierda mierda merda mierda -no dejaba de repetir Luna  
-Bueno, lo bueno esque no nos ha pillado!!  
-Ya, pero falto muy poco. No abrá traido nada mas no??  
-Que va.  
-Como se nos olvido coger la bolsa!!!????  
  
-Bueno, no sigas calentandote el coco con eso, ahora hay que ir a la cocina   
a por algo de comida para Ron y una manzanilla.  
-Ginny. el esparadrapo.  
-Que pasa? Pues para comer se le quita hija!!  
-No es eso. -Luna estaba blanca y miraba a Ginny con una cara espantoda  
-Que pasa Luna no em asustes!!??  
  
-Que y si Ron vomita?? Tiene el esparadrapo!!  
-MIERDA!!!! -Ginny se dirijió hasta el armario donde encontro a un Ron verde   
y con cara del asco mas grande del mundo.  
-Ginny, ai que llevarlo al baño y quitarle alli lo que sea para que vomite.   
pero yo no miro.  
-QUIERES QUE LO HAGA YO SOLA?????? LO ACEMOS LAS DOS!!!!  
-Aish Ginny. es tu hermano.  
-Y eso que tiene que ver???  
-Vale, vale.  
  
Entre las dos cojieron a Ron y se dirijieron al baño, alli lo pusieron con   
la cabeza n el bater y cojieron cada una un extremo del esparadrapo.  
  
-Bien Luna, a lado tres va fuera ok?  
-Vale.  
-1.  
-2.  
-3!! -las dos chicas tiraron y cerraron los ojos a la vez que volvian la   
cara.  
  
-Buag bua buag buag buagh!!! -se escuchaba a Ron vomitar.  
Luna y Ginny comenzaron a ponerse verdes y a sentir un asco tremendo.   
entonces pegaron en la puerta del cuarto de baño.  
  
-Chicas? Sois vosotras? EL BORRACHO!!! ES EL BORRACHO!!!  
Ginny se apresuro a hablar.  
-No mama, es Luna que se ha puesto muy mal.  
-Poco me falta. -dijo Luna en un susurro  
-Pues dejadme entrar.  
-NO NO NO MAMA QUE DA MUCHO ASCO DEJALO AHORA SALIMOS!!!.  
-Ginny que me abras la puerta!!!!  
  
Ginny y Luna se miraron y.  
- asi que no vais a abrir eh?- la señora Weasly sonrió con malicia - Muy   
bien tendré que utilizar mi arma secreta Weasly perfection jeje .  
La señora Weasly super enfadada dio una super patada en al puerta tipo rambo   
, la puerta se fue abajo , asustando a ambas chicas .  
Ron casi se atraganta con el vómito.  
Ginny y Luna la miraron sorprendida , la señora Weasly sonrió orgullosa y se   
dirigió a pelirrojo que estaba el water , vomitando y verde .  
- Ronald Weasssssssssslyyyyyyyyyyy!!!  
El chillido izo Eco , en la casa , rebotando en las paredes , incluso Harry   
creyó sentir algo cuando entraba junto a Hermione en Grammuld place .  
- no has escuchado que alguien llamaba a Ron =?- preguntó Harry extrañado.  
Hermione lo miró con preocupación y le puso una mano en la frente.  
- estas bien??  
- Si , si , .. me lo abré imaginado .  
Entraron dentro , la cena estaba en la mesa .Sirius se rascaba aún tirado en   
el sofá estaba viendo un partido de futbol.  
- uooooo Ronaldinho eres un crack ¡! Vamos tira ¡! Tira!!! Uooo , kluivert   
pasnmarote marca ya . ohh que se acerca , que tira que .GOLLLLLLL!!  
- SIRIUSSS JODER CALLA DE UNA VEZ ¡! Ya nos emos enterado ¡! Sabes??  
- Que pasa doña perfecta no puedo ni ver el futbol??  
- Quien me mando a mi traer el via digital quien?? No deví enseñarle a este   
hombre como se usaba .  
- Gol , gol ¡!! Vamos eso es penalti subnormal ¡!!  
Sirius pasaba de Alyssa estaba demasiado entretenido .  
Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa .Alyssa dav golpecitos con el tacón   
para llamar la atención del animago.  
- ese arbitro esta comprado ¡! Hijo de . ufff ¡!! Pero sera perro ¡!  
- Perro tu ¡!! Sirius black ¡! Ven ya a la mesa maldición ¡!! - chilló   
enfadada Alyssa.  
- Paso de ti . lalalala . a palabras necias oidos sordos .- Sirius se volvió   
a rascar con descaro.  
Alyssa giró la cara con asco , Harry y Hermione se rieron , y Remus fue   
hacia Sirius .  
- venga sirius que se va a enfriar .  
- UOOOOOOOOO GANAA EL BARÇA ¡!! JODEROS MALDITOS GALACTICOS ¡! QUE OS JODAN   
, QUE OS JODAN AJAJAJA , NUNCA ME HAN GUSTADO ESOS MERNGONES DE LOS QUE ME   
HABLABAN LOS COMPIS DE FAMILIA MUGGLE EN HOGWARTS AJAJJAA ...  
Alyssa lo tomó como un caso perdido , los otros tres reían , mientras Sirius   
encima del sofá , imitaba que " esquiaba " a los merengues tras un partido   
de los equipos futbolisticos muggles : Barça y Madrid.  
Continar ..

N/A : BUENO , BUENO , ESPERO QUE OS HAYAIS REIDO MUCHO Y QUE SIGAIS LEYENDO ESTE FIC . JEJE SI QUEREIS ALGO MAS SERIO , PUES LEED : " Harry Potter y el amor verdadero" , tb de harry y hermione y si os gusta el slash entre Sirius/remus leed : " amor en luna llena" , todas en mi perfil .

Ah!! Y meteros en mi web de Harry y hermione : www.totallyhyhr.es.vg

GRACIAS , BESOS , DEJAD REVIEWS .


	12. una fiesta lunática

CAP-12- FIESTA "LUNÁTICA" :  
  
- Ronald Weasly ¡!! - volvió a rugir la señora Weasly sacando fuego por los   
agujeros de la nariz .Parecía un rinoceronte .  
Ginny y Luna se abrazaron asustadas , Ron se encogió en el water lo que casi   
proporciona que metiera la mano dentro de su vómito.  
- ma.má yo ..- empezó a decir el menor de los hermanos pelirrojos.  
- Se puede saber que haces aquí ¿?!! Y con esas pintas de borracho ¿?!! Como   
que pintas ¿?!! BORRACHO!!!  
- Mamá yo hip , vine a buscarte y por el camino empecé a cantar la botella   
de Ron jajjaja - Ron se partia la caja solo al ver a su madre así , la   
borrachera y la mala ostia de su madre lo descolocaban y se tenía que reir .  
- Pero por que carajo estas aquí??¿!! eres sordo ¿?!! Este niño es igual que   
su padre ¡!  
- Pues es que vine a buscarte por que no podemos vivir sin tu cariño ni tu   
amor mamaita .  
- Sisisi.- Ginny decía a luna - será pelota .  
- Ya veo ya ¡! - dijo Molly - asi que os estais muriendo de hambre no?? Pues   
ajo y agua a joderse y aguantarse ¡! Seguro que esto a sido idea de Arthur ¡   
ja! Se cree que voy a volver con él ja ¡ pues no!  
- Como que no ma-hip-má ¿?!!  
- Pues no Ronnie ¡ dile al besugo de tu padre que se busque la vida , que yo   
soy ahora la señora de el papá de lunita . que es un hombre muy bueno ..  
Molly sonrió con picardia y Luna sonrió con Ginny desde la puerta.Ron abrió   
los ojos como platos .  
- se la estás pegando??!! Entonces no piensas volver ¿?!!  
- No . eso he dicho y ahora Vete ¡!!  
- Pero mamá yo no .  
- VETE FUERA DE AQUÍ PIRATA ¡ VETE CON LA BOTELLA DE Ron y ten - Molly le   
dio una patada en el culo la cual lo echó de la casa - dale esto a tu padre   
de mi parte ¡ pum ¡  
Molly cerró la puerta de un portazo , lasrisas de Ginny y Luna sonaron   
estridentes y Ron tocándose el dolorido culo decidió regresar a la   
madriguera .  
- por que me meto en estos fregaos'?? solo me queda cantar : " ron , ron ,   
ron la botella de Ron " .  
  
De mientras en grammuld place .  
  
Acabada la cena . con unos cariñosos Harry y Hermione , un pensativo Remus ,   
una ceñuda Alyssa y excitado Sirius que acababa de ver un partido de Futbol   
por el via digital del Madrid -barça .  
- um.  
- que pasa Remus? - preguntó alyssa cortando su carne .  
- mañana es mi cumpleaños , voy pa los 40 dentro de nada .  
- vaya felicidades ¡!  
- Eh es verdad Lunatico yo ni me acordaba ¡!! Gracias por recordarmelo ¡! -   
dijo Sirius .  
Remus se rio , por el despiste de su amigo , Alyssa frunció el ceño .  
- que vas a recordar tu con esa cabeza hueca que tienes .- se quejó Alyssa   
en un susurro.  
  
Harry y Hermione se rieron , Sirius soltó una carcajada .  
- buff si tu supieras de las cosas que recuerda esta cabeza te caerias de   
culo mona .  
- mejor no me lo cuentes .- dijo Alyssa algo roja .  
- bueno , parad los dos ..- dijo Remus .  
- bueno lunático que sepas que te vamos a hacer una cacho de party to   
guachi del tope ¡!  
- Gracias canuto no hace falta .  
- Si hombre , por una vez Sirius tiene razón te la mereces .- dijo Alyssa   
pasando una mano por la de Remues .Este sonrió , sirius levantó una ceja.  
- Asi te reconcilias de una puta vez con Tonks , no Lunático ¿? - añadio   
Sirius con astucia .  
- Si claro ¡! Ojalá se arreglara todo ¡! Estoy deseando k me llegue su   
contestación .  
Remus miró la ventana soñador como si una lechuza fuera a entrar por ella de   
repente .  
Sirius miró a Alyssa , esta le desvió la mirada y este le dio un beso aereo   
.  
- por cierto , ron puede venir ¿? -preguntó Harry .  
- por supuesto .- contestó Remus .  
- que se vega toa la familia Weasly , ahí metemos tb a las dos mujeres   
pelirrojas , así de camino Arthur consigue de nuevo llevarse al catre a   
Molly .jeje voy a hacer de casamentero .  
- que miedo . contigo seguro que acaban divorciados antes de tiempo - dijo   
Alyssa .  
Hermione no pudo evitar reirse .  
- que sepas que Molly no va a ser la única en caer en los brazos de su   
hombre , otras tb lo arán ..  
Harry y hermione se miraron ,Remus miró su foto de Tonks suspirando ,   
Alyssa frunció el ceño .  
- no solo va por ellos , tb va por ti bonita . eres de canarias o que?? -   
dijo Sirius vacilante .  
- subnormal ¡! Crash ¡! Ni loca vamos ¡!- dijo Alyssa dándole una buena   
ostia en la cara .  
Alyssa se levantó para así irse a la cama , Sirius se restregaba la cara ,   
de repente se miró en los calzoncillos .  
- queridas cabronas ladillas desaparecer para el cumpleaños de Lunatico y si   
no . Da igua ¡! Así le pego las ladillas a Alyss y sabe lo que es bueno jeje   
.  
- canuto ¡! No seas idiota ¡! - dijo Remus enfadado .  
Sirius chasqueó la lengua y Harry y hermione se fueron tb a dormir ,  
- hasta mañana - dijo Hermione .  
- cuidado con las ladillas Harry ¡! - dijo Sirius a Harry .  
- que no vamos a hacer hoy nada ¡! - dijo Harry .  
- por si acaso ¡!!  
Parecían dos subnormales hablando desde la otra punta de la montaña hasta la   
otra cuando era de escalera a salón .  
Hermione lo agarró de la camiseta pa meterlo pa dentro.  
- sois tontos los dos .  
- tonto sirius no yo ..  
- eso ya lo se pero si lo imitas sois tontos los dos , bueno escribe a Ron   
vale ¿? Y si no viene Ginny mejor que mejor .  
- estas celosa??  
- Yo??!! De esa mosquita roja ¡! Onde me vas???!!  
- Si , si ya . por cierto ya la regla se te ha ido al traste ::  
- Casi , pero no me hables de esas cosas , es íntimo .no tienes por que   
preguntarlo!!  
- Es pa saber si puedo pillar cacho en la fiesta o no , querida Hermi .  
- Hay hombres , hombres , no me seas pesado haber si te vas a comer una   
rosca ¡! Eh??!! Ahora buenas noches ¡! Muak  
Hermione le dio un pico a Harry y se encerró en su habitación .  
Harry se fue a la suya , triste .  
-no se por que , pero siento que no me voy a comer nada en la fiesta de   
Remus .  
Seguidamente se puso a escribir a Ron ..  
  
EN LA MADRIGUERA ..  
  
- ya estoy aquí.- tibuteó Ron , al entrar en la madriguera Y caer al suelo.  
- Ron ¡! Que haces asi y mama??!! -chillaron fred y George iendo hacia el   
corriendo.  
- No viene mamá sequeda allí con el señor Lovegood .  
- Que ¿!! - el señor Weasly entró en ese momento en la habitación .  
- Papá que te la pega ¡! - dijo Fred .  
- No vas ahacer nada ¿?!!- preguntó George.  
Arthrur rojo de la ira empezó a dar weltas como un subnormal , por toda la   
sala , hasta que una lechiza entró por la ventana , Hedwig.  
Ron la agarró como pudo y la leyó .  
- uooooooo fiesta ¡!! El cumple de Remus ¡! Que bien ¡! Iremos verdad??  
- No se hijo . no esta el horno para bollos .  
- Tb irá mama y ginny .  
- Dile que si ahora mismo .  
- Viva!!!!  
  
EL DIA DEL CUMPLE LLEGO ..  
Estaban todos ordenando las cosas pa la fiesta .Remus dava vueltas sin parar   
.  
Sirius , sin ladillas ( menos mal ajajjaa ) preparaba coktails explosivos ,   
Harry y Hermione colocaban farolillos .  
Harry ayudaba a Hermione desde abajo cogiéndola de las piernas para que no   
callera ,y además de eso se regalaba la vista viendo las bragas a Hermione .  
- por que no llevas tanga ¿! Esas bragas no me gustas son de florecitas ¡!  
- Harry ¡! Que haces mirandome marrano ¿?!!  
- Yo no estoy mirando!! Oh , oh me pilló .  
- Pues si , dejame hacerlo sola ¡! Vete a ayudar a sirius o a mi tía con la   
comida y la bebida .  
- Vale , vale .  
Ding-dong.  
Alyssa fue a abrir la puerta .  
- maestro!! -. Dijeron al unisono Fred y george cuando la puerta se abrió ,   
callendo encima de ellas . Los 4 Weaslys.  
- Oh , oh esta no es el maestro .  
- PPPues claro que no!! Acaso tengo cara de imbecil ¿?!!  
- Eh guapa que yo no tengo cara de imbecil aver que va a pasar aquí ...  
Sirius habia llegado , al escuchar la caida.  
- maestro ¡! - los gemelos se tiraron a besar los pies de Sirius .  
- no tienes cara de cerdo , e besugo de insecto!!!  
Sirius se daba besos , riendose de ella . Alyssa petaba de rabia .  
- mirad como me ama chicos , cuando una mujer hace eso es que esta loca por   
mi . tomad nota muchachos .  
- si , si . Fred y George tomaban nota hábilmente .  
Alyssa entró junto a Arthur , que alucinaba y Ron , ya que sirius era un   
caso perdido .  
- Harryyyyyyyy!!!!  
- Ron!!!  
- A li o y o y u , a i u a iu , lo liro lio y uu!! ( Heidi ) ajajjaa  
- Tío , que pasada lo de tu madre no?? Cuando me entere .  
- Ya ves se dio ala fuga ¡! Seguro que esta liada con el señor Lovegood .  
- Yo soy molly y hubiera echo lo mismo .- opinó Hermione que había llegado   
en ese instante .  
- Hola Hermione ¡! Que buena estas hoy ¡ pero no como mi luna eh?? Harry no   
me comas con la mirada ajaj , siento decirte hermione que estas equivocada ,   
la pesada es ella ¡!  
- Si ya pesada , pero bien que la echais de menos eh?? Seguro que estaras   
muerto de hambre ¡! Anda ves a la mesa a comer algo ¡! Acompáñalo Harry que   
acaban de picar ¡!  
- Sip , ahora vamos , pero primero felicitare a remus .  
Harry y Ron fueron hacia Remus y después ala mesa a comer .Sirius hacia de   
las suyas con las bebidas .  
Alyssa por suerte no lo vio , pero el señor Weasly si .  
-sirius que haces ..???  
- pociones Arthur pociones jeje , nunca pensé que haria lo mismo que hace el   
palurdo de quejicus .  
- pero para que me dan miedo ,,,,  
- arthur , amigo , con esto las jambas van a quedar mas fritas que una   
escoba de Slitheryn , con esto , Alyss y yo nos iremos a la cama de una   
buena vez y sin rechistar .  
- que malo eres .  
- quieres una para usar con Molly ¿?  
- no que va . y hago eso y Molly me mata , y con la pinta de señorita dura   
que tiene Alyssa creo que ará lo mismo si lo utilizas con ella .  
Sirius miró a Alyssa , a la cara , después se fijó en su culo y su busto ,   
se le calló la baba .  
- me arriesgaré , al fin y al cabo perro mordedor , poco ladrador .  
Arthur hizo un gesto con la cabeza , Sirius siguió a su rollo .  
Seguidamente entraron , Ginny, Molly , luna y Hermione al patio de Grammuld   
place .  
Hermione traía el entrecejo fruncido . Luna y Ginny miraban riendo a Harry y   
Ron y Mollu fulminaba a Arthur con la mirada por lo cual este se escondió   
detrás de Remus .  
- que comience la fiesta ¡! Musica ¡!! Chombo ¡!  
La musica empezó a sonar , y todos se pusieron a bailar .  
Harry y Hermione bailaron , muy juntos , y depuse con mucha marcha al ritmo   
del " chombo "  
Los adultos hablaban , remus estaba impaciente por la llegada de Tonks , ya   
k le dijo que viniera y así se reconciliaban .  
- no viene Canuto ¡! Me va a plantar ¡!  
- Lunatico , ya estas plantado no va a venir ¡!  
- Sirius no seas cenizo ¡!!  
- Que Alys ¡!?? Si es verdad ¡! Anda tomad , Alys , Remus ..  
- Yo no e fio de ea bebida - dijo Alyssa ceñuda  
- Oh vamos ¡! Es el cumple de Remus no lo vas a hcer por el ¿?  
- Bueno ..por Remus . felicidades .  
Alyssa cogió la copa y brindaron por remus .  
- quieres Moilly ¿? - preguntó Sirius .  
- no gracias - conetstó esta mirando a Arthur .  
- arthur que nadie te muerde venga tóamte una ¡!  
Arthur tragó saliva cogió la copa , hicieron chinchin y se la bebieron .  
Arthur se fue , de nuevo corriendo .  
Sirius miraba la reaccion en Alyssa , remus se alejó un poco mareado.  
- esta weno alyss??  
- Eh si , sirius me duele un poco la cabeza pero . tienes mas'?  
- Jeje todas las que quieras .  
Sirius le paso otra copa a Alyssa que estaba algo mareada .( esto   
funciona!!)  
- nosotros tb queremos ¡! - los muchachos agarraron sus copas y se dirigeron   
a bailar de nuevo .  
- bailas luna , lunera ¿?  
- Fijate que no , Ron .  
- Por que??  
- Por que no buscas a parvati y lavender eh?? La otra vez te lo pasaste bien   
con ellas no ¿?  
- Ah luna no me digas que estas cabreada por eso .  
- Si lo estoy ¡!  
- Pero .  
- Ni peros , ni peras , vamos Ginny .  
Luna arrastró a Ginny a otro lado , plantando a Ron que se fue con unos   
borrachos Fred y George .  
- bueno tendremos que volver al :" ron , ron , ron la botella de Ron "   
alguien tiene Ron ¿?  
Sirius había logrado emborrachar totalmente a Alys y bailaba con ella, con   
mucha marcha ,  
- asi alyss ¡! Esa es la fiera que queria ver yo ¡!estas en tu salsa ¡! El   
limpiar se va a acabar ahora a disfrutar ¡! - chillaba Sirius medio   
contentillo.  
- Yuhuuuuuuu Sirius eres el mejor ¡! Uo , uo , bailame , baila me uuuu ¡!-   
chillaba Alyssa sin saber k estaba haciendo .  
Sirius la agarró por el cuello y la empezó a besar .  
- vamos a mi cuarto nena??  
- Sera un placer ..- dijo esta con lujuria .  
Sirius sonrió y la cogió a peso .  
- pues vamos al catre nena , te voy a enseñar lo que vale sirius black ejeje  
Sirius y alyss , fueron hacia la casa . Remus estaba solo , y pensativo ,   
triste por Tonks , Arthur y Molly se estaban peleando .  
- eres una maltratadota del hogar una infiel ¡!  
- Tu un imbecil que no ve mas de su propia nariz ¡!  
- Que tiene el padre de luna que no tenga yo ¿?  
- Una buena .. mejor me callo que hay magos menores de edad aquí .  
  
De mientras los que bailaban .  
- harry , mi tia se ha ido con Sirius al cuarto no??  
- Si , seguro que sirius se lo ha montado de perlas para llevarsela a la   
cama .  
- Harry , mi tia mañana matara a sirius cuando se despierte y se vea en la   
cama con el ..lo va a castrar ¡!  
- Jaja crees que me importa?? Eso es problema de el , el se ha buscado con   
creces lo que alyssa le haga mañana por la mañana .  
- Tienes razón ..  
Hermione se pegó mucho a Harry .  
- Herms ,,, por que no seguiemos su ejemplo eH?? - ronroneó harry meloso.  
- Oh Harry otra vez estás empal .  
Hermione se fijó en el bulto de los pantuquis de mezclilla de su novio .  
- lo siento no pude evitarlo jeje  
- siempre estas asi Harry ¡! Eres un salido ¡!!  
- No yo no estoy .  
- Si ¡! Y el otro dia con el platano igual ¡! Te crees que soy tonta?? O   
que ¿?  
- No Hermione ,no yo . solo .  
- Eres un salido desde que me acosté con tigo estas calentón todo el día ¡!   
Pues no vamos a hacer nada asta que a mi no me apetezca san se acabó ¡!  
Hermione se solto de Harry .  
- donde vas ¿?  
- Al lavabo ahora vengo , aparte me aparto de ti aber si te vas a correr en   
mi falda con ese calentón que me llevas ¡!  
Harry s quedó pillado mientras que Hermione se fue , entonces notó como   
alguien le tocaba la espalda y dirigía su mano a su cadera .  
- quieres que te ayude en tu calentón Harry ¿?  
Harry se giró para poder ver en frente suya a una provocativa Ginny Weasly .  
...  
En el cuarto , Sirius estaba entre las piernas de Alys .  
- Uoooooo Alyss ¡! No sabes cuanto he deseado hacerte esto ¡! Uooo ¡! Estas   
to wena niña ¡!  
- Sigue , sigue Sirius Black ¡! Uoooo, como pares te mato ¡!  
- Asi me gusta alyss ¡! Con carácter hasta en la cama ¡! Espero que no quede   
ninguna ladilla suelta o mañana te va a picar el chumino jajaja  
- Calla y sigue sirius blackkkkkkkkkkk ¡!!  
...  
- Ginny yo no ..mejor vete yo . Hermione .- tibuteaba Harry .  
- Esa frigida no quiere darte el placer que tu mereces , yo te lo daré tio   
bueno ¡!  
Ginny se lanz al cuello de Harry dándole tremendo morreo del que Harry no   
pudo escapar .  
Hermione en ese momento venía , hacia ellos cuando vio la escena .  
CONTINUARÁ ...


	13. Venganza femenina

CAP -13- VENGANZA FEMENINA :  
  
La cara de Hermione se distorsionó en cuanto vio a Ginny Weasly besando   
apasionadamente a su novio .  
Ginny sintió un gran odio hacia la pelirroja y fue hacia la pareja rápido .  
- ginny que viene Hermione ¡! - avisó Luna al ver a Hermione que venía echa   
una fiera .  
Hermione agarró de los pelos a ginny con la mano dercha y con la izquierda   
le pegó tremendo puñetazo en la boca a la chica .  
Ron y los gemelos se giraron para ver que había pasado .  
Harry simplemente se puso la mano en la boca .  
Hermione parecía una fiera fuera de control y en cuanto Ginny reaccionó al   
golpe , no se quedó atrás .  
- pedazo de guarra ., cerda no te atrevas a tocar a mi harry que te rebiento   
la cabeza ¡!! - chillaba Hermione agarrada del largo cabello de la pelirroja   
.  
- y yo a ti te voy a sacar los ojos por haberte fijado en él!! Guarra   
traidora ¡!  
Ginny le pegó un bofetón a Hermione y Hermione se lo devolvió ambas quedaron   
en el suelo .  
Ron borracho virtoreaba , y los gemelos se partían .  
Luna animaba a Ginny.  
Harry fue hacia Hermione para agarrarla y parar la pelea .  
- ya basta chicas no os peleeis por mi ¡!  
- Tu calla ¡! - contestaron las dos al unisono sin soltarse .  
- Vale . - contest" Harry acojonado.  
Remus fue quien las detuvo al verlas , aunque estaba algo ebrio de tanto   
beber por su tonks .  
- chicas ya basta ¡! Mada de peleas que os vais a quedar sin mechas ¡!  
Ls dos se miraban con odio mientras lupin las separaba.  
- esta puta a besado a harry y el es mio zorra haber si te entra en la   
cabeza de chorlito que tienes ¡!  
- Eso aun esta por ver estupida ¡!  
- bueno basta las dos ¡! Se acabo la fiesta ¡!  
Ginny se soltó de lupin y se fue junto una luna que miraba igual de mal a   
hermione que la propia Ginny .  
Ron se fue hacia harry y le choco el hombro aun riendo de la borrachera .  
- te has metido en un buen lio tio jeje nos vemos .  
- si hijo si madre mia .  
Los Weaslys se fueron poco a poco , dejando a una furiso Hermione mirando a   
Harry con ira .  
Harry se preguntaba si Hermione saltaría a atacarlo  
Harry la miró y dijo timidamente con la mano en alta  
- hola .  
- no tienes nada que decir Harry Potter??!! - chilló Hermione.  
- Eh .. no yo .  
- No!! Encima no ¡! Con lo que has hecho .  
- Yo no he hecho nada.. hermiones de verdad  
- TE DEJASTE BESAR POR ESA PUTA ¡!  
- No es verdad yo no queria Hermione creeme vida!  
- Si ya ¡! Y me lo creo no?? Pues no ¡! Si no quisieras por ue no apartaste   
¿?  
- . yo .  
- Lo ves ¡! Tu eres un salido Harry por eso te dejsate besar ¡! Que hubieras   
echo mas tarde eh? Buscar a Ginny si yo me negaba a tener sexo esta noche ¿?   
Por que es eso lo que tu buscas de mi SEXO!!  
- NO HERMIONE YO TE AMODE VERDAD ¡!  
Suplicó Harry arrondillándose a sus pies .  
Cuando remus vio la escena , esa decidió irse , eso le recordó mucho a él y   
a Tonks , en sus peleas , y le daba apuro .  
- por favor Hermione no volvera a pasar yo te amo de veras . te quiero   
mucho . - suplicaba Harry .  
Hermione lo miró y puso una cara de lástima  
- esta bien te creo pero no te acerques mas a esa puta eh?? Muak  
Hermione le dio un piquito a su novio , Harry la agarró de la cintura y   
acercó mas sus labios a ella .  
- te quiero .  
- y yo Harry .. pero igualmente no vamos a hacer nada hoy asi que .. vamos a   
la cama , ya emos tenido bastante .  
Harry no se quejó pero l molestó el tener que irse con el calentón a dormir   
, ( sirius estarña jincando con Alyssa que morro tiene y el no ) Agarraron a   
Remus cada uno por un brazo y se fueron a la cama.  
  
A la mañana siguiente ..  
  
La luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Sirius dando luz a la cama  
Alyssa se desperataba poco a poco con un tremendo dolor de cabeza a causa de   
la resaca .  
La tía de Hermione se sintió rara , estaba denuda?? Y no estaba en su   
habitación .  
Eso que estaba pegado a su cadera era un cuerpo de hombre y ese bulto .  
Oh dios ¡! Estoy en ..  
- ahhhhhhhh!!  
Alyssa chilló cuando giró su cara y vio la cara de sirius ,el pelo   
alborotado y su sexy perilla , en su rostro dormido .  
Alyssa chilló tirando a Sirius de la cama  
Al verlo desnudo fue peor , ya se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y la ira la   
invadió .  
- SIRIUS BLACK CRETINO QUE ME HAS HECHO ¡!  
- EH por que me has tirado de la cama nena'??!  
- Cállate la boca subnormal ¡! Quiero saber por que me has hecho esto ¡!¿¿  
- A te refieres al kiki que echemos ayer , uffno sabes que a gusto me quede   
y tu tb parecías contenta eje , la proxima vez que sea contigo bien vale??   
Por que no ahora .  
Sirius se lanzó contra Alyssa , pero esta le estampó en la cara la almohada   
para detenerlo.  
- eres un maldito hijo deputa sirius Black!! Cretino ¡! Mamarracho ¡!  
Los ojos de Alyssa se habían llenado de lágrimas , la mujer estaba con la   
sabana atada fuera de la cama .  
- por dios tia!! Solo es un puto polvo ¡! Me vas a negar que no te atraigo y   
que no me deseabas ¡!?  
- Si te deseaba si me gustabas sirius black joder pero me has decepcionado   
mucho , mucho ¡! Me voy de esta casa ¡!  
Alyssa se fue de la habitación escaleras abajo llorando desesperada cuando   
llego allí , Remus estaba en una silla al verla la trató de calmar.  
- alyss que te ocurre!! Y esas pintas ¿? No e digas que sirius y tu..'?  
- oh ¡! Remus ¡! Me uso ¡! Me quiero ir de aquí ¡!  
Alyssa se abrazó a Remus , ella lloraba como una niña desesperada .  
- solo a sido un polvo , - dijo de repente sirius que bajaba por las   
escaleras .  
- sirius vete de aquí ¡! Alyss esta muy nerviosa ¡!  
  
Harry y Hermione llegaron del patio de recoger algunas cosas .  
- que ha pasado ¿? Tia??  
- Siirus que l hicste ¿? - preguntó Harry  
- Yo solo le di una alegria al cuerpo .- respondióSirius .  
- Que ¿? ¡! - chilló Hermione  
- Oh no sirius .- dijo Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco .  
Alyssa seguía llorando en los brazos de Remus .  
Hermione se el acercó .  
- tita calmate que te va a dar algo por dios .  
- no Hermione no me calmo haz tus maletas nos vamos ya .  
- NO PODEIS IROS - chilló Harry.  
- Tu cállate niño que eres igual que tu padrino ¡! Nos vamos ya ¡! Recoge   
Hermione ¡!  
Hermione miró a su tia y luego a Harry.  
- lo siento Harry pero es lo mejor . mi tia esta dolida y es normal , aquí   
la han hecho mucho daño .  
Hermione miró a sirius que no quería mirar a ninguno de ellos .  
- . nos veremos algunos dias , pero mejor que nos vayamos .  
- Hermione yo . esta bien . pero te extrañaré mucho ..  
- Yo también , vamos tia .  
Hermione agarró junto a Remus a ALyssa hasta la habitación para recoger las   
cosas de estas .  
Cuando paso por el lado de Sirius , los ojos de la mujer se volvieron a   
vidriar y agachó la cabeza .  
Sirius tenía un nudo en el estómago.  
Cuando Harry y Sirius se quedaron a solas ..  
Harry miró siginificativamente a su padrino y este que lo notó dijo :  
- que ¿? Se que he hecho mal ¡! Se que es mi culpa que se vayan pero ya esta   
echo no P?? - se defendió Sirius al ver la cara acusadora de Harry.  
- Sirius nunca cambiraas por que no te fuiste de putas en vez de hacerle eso   
a Alyssa ¿? Ella esta enamorada de ti .  
- Ya .. pero no soy de piedra Harry ella a mi me atrae mucho sabes???  
- pa fo. y ya esta nO??  
- No te creas , alyss cada dia me gusta mas , no solo por estar buena , sino   
por su forma de ser .- sirius se sentó en el sofá mirando el techo .- . me   
gusta su forma de hablar , la forma en que me chilla , su forma de limpiar m   
su .  
Sirius miró a Harry que lo miraba con la ceja levantada ,  
- sirius te esta gustando alyssa ¿?!! No lo puedo creerr -  
- no ¡! Si , bueno un poco pero nada serio , no s, is arghs dejalo ¡!  
- Te gusta alyss . jeje por que no se lo dices ¿? Asi evitarías que se fuera   
y de camino yp podria estar con Hermione .  
- No se .. yo . Harry soy sirius black .. yo no me enamoro de nadie sabes??  
- Si ya . ni yo y mira como estoy .  
- Por cierto que tal anoche mojaste como yo el churro?  
Harry miró con amargura la cara picara de su padrino .  
- no hijo no , no tuve la misma suerte que tu .  
- y eso?? Uff harry no seras impotente no?? Que desonra para james y para mi   
no .  
- no es eso ¡! Es hermione ¡! Ayer discutimos y . bueno es que ginny me beso   
y .  
- te tiraste a la pelirroja'? echaste una cana al aire ¿? Ese es mi ahijado   
¡!- dijo sirius con entusiasmo .  
- no!! Que va ¡! Ella se em quiso lanzar pero yo nada de nada . solo que   
Hermione llego y se lio la gorda .  
- se pegaron por ti?? Eso es una gran honra para un hombre harry ¡! Te   
sentiras alagado no??  
- Pues no , mas bien frustrado .. casi corta conmigo por eso . y después no   
quiso ya sbes que .  
- Eso es mal rollo hijo tan jóvenes y que no hayan ganas , no me gusta nada   
yo de ti me preocuparia eh??  
- Pues si .,..  
En ese momento Lupin bajaba las escaleras .  
El licántropo miró a ahijado y a padrino con dureza .  
- se estan arreglando se van en un rato . anda que tu también canuto eres   
increíble .  
REmus pasó por lado de estos metiendose en la cocina para hacer la comida.  
En la habitación de las chicas .  
Alyssa llorosa metía su ropa en su maleta y Hermione en la Suya miraba a su   
tia y parecia pensativa como maquinando algo .  
- tia .  
- que .??  
- Amas mucho a sirius ¿?? Yo creo que no lo vas a olvidar iendote de aquí .  
Alyssa agachó la cabeza.  
- lo se . pero verlo sera peor Hermione , es duro saber que solo te quieren   
para llevarte a la cama sabes??  
- Si .pero yo creo que estas equivocada yo qcreo que Sirius te quiere pero   
que no te lo dice para hacerse el duro .  
- Tu crees Hermione?? - preguntó esperanzada Alys.  
- Si . yo creo que deverias quedarte aquí , y ademas de eso idear un plan .  
- Que plan??  
- Muy sencillo es para hacer que sirius t declare su amor  
Alysaa parecido interesada y se sentó junto a su sobrina,  
- bien el plan es que tu aras como si te gustara Remus , como a el también   
le va mal con tonks asi le servira tambien de ayuda a el para qur tonks se   
ponga celosa y quiera recuperarlo , y sirius caera ante ti tia .  
- de veras crees que eso funcionara Hermione'?  
- si , segura. Pero para eso no podemos irnos de aquí , ademas que a mi   
tambien me servira para escarmentar a Harry .- la cara de Hermione se   
iluminó .  
- escarmentar?? Por que??  
- Pues por que Harry esta muy salido tia , se que me ama pero le gusta mucho   
el sexo y eso no puede ser , asi que le voy a escarmentar sin hacer nada con   
el . y voy a hacer que crea que le pongo la " cornamenta"  
- Que mala eres sobrina , no sabia que tuvieras esas ideas .  
- No lo sabes tu bien . ejeje y de la guarra de ginny tambien me vengare ya   
lo veras . por zorra .  
- Y quien va a ser el afortunado , ron??  
- No ¡! Es el mejor amigo de harry , y ademas ya tiene suficiente con luna ,   
y con lo de sus padres . va a ser otro chico de hogwarts que . harry no   
soporta mucho , pero que al final de la guerra con voldemort se puso del   
bando de Dumbledore .  
La cara de alyssa se iluminó mirando a su sobrina que sonreía picadamente .  
La puerta sonó .  
- alyssa , Hermione os ayudamos con las maletas ¿?  
- Era la voz de Harry desde fuera de la habitación.  
Alyssa y Hermione se miraron , esta ultima siginificativmente .  
Alyssa asintió , Hermione sonrió y la beso en la mejilla con fuerza .  
Feliz , se levantó a abrir la puerta donde Harry y Sirius estaban parados ,  
Hermione los sonrió , Harry y Sirius pasaron.  
Alyssa sonrió a sirius mientras se secaba las lagrimas , eso desconcertó al   
animago .  
- os ayudamos?? - preguntó Harry.  
- No hace falta harry .  
- Como que no hace falta , no podeis con ese peso .  
- No , no es por eso , es por que hay cambio de planes .- dijo Hermione   
sonriendo.  
Harry y Sirius se miraron desconcertados.  
Hermione y Alyssa sonrieron .  
- dile a remus que haga comida para cinco , Siirus , que hay cambio de   
planes , nos quedamos aquí - sentenció Alyssa .  
  
CONTINAURÁ ..

n/a: bueno , pues actualice jejeje , espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis reviews si? Jeje gracias a todos aquellos que han leido mi fic y si os gusta la pareja Harry y Hermione : ya sabeis : leed : Harry potter y el amor verdadero , o tb si os gusta mas el drama , podeis leer mi nuevo fic : " el dolor de ser violada" de Harry y Hermione

y si os gusta el slash .: " Amor en luna llena" , que es de Sirius/remus .

tb recuerdo mi pagina web de harry y hermione : www.totallyhyhyr.es.vg

besos!! Hermi16lorena.


	14. Venganza femenina parte 2

**CAP14- VENGANZA FEMENINA –PARTE 2:**

**Sirius y Harry miraron a las 2 chicas con cara de incredulidad total.**

**Hacia un rato Alyssa estaba histérica por que Sirius se la había metido en su cama sin permiso y ahora se quedaban allí?? **

**Ver para creer??**

- **comorrr****?? – Sirius la miró incrédula .**

- **que nos quedamos Black ..- dijo Alyssa levantándose y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas severamente .**

**Sirius miró a Harry y luego a Alyssa que lo miraba sonriente .**

- **pero …**** y nuestro kiki? Pensé que te habías molestado – dijo Sirius rozando las puntas de sus dedos.**

- **Oh si ¡! Claro que me ha molestado …- dijo Alyssa poniendo cara diabólica – me vengaré de ello de eso no te quepa la menor duda , por eso me quedo …**

**Sirius rió , no tomándose en serio la amenaza de Alyssa .**

- **vamos Alyss jeje que vas a hacerme ¿? Castrarme?? **

- **Tal vez …- dijo esta con una sonrisa .**

**Hermione**** rió y Harry la miró con la boca abierta .**

**Sirius la miró con ojos muy abiertos .**

- **em**** .. weno … le diré a lunático que prepara el desayuno tonces… - se dirigió a Harry – amos chico …**

- **si amos …- **

**Harry**** miró a las chicas y fue con Sirius hacia abajo .**

**Remus los esperaba desde abajo .**

- **que pasa ¿? Pasa algo??**

**Sirius con las manos en la cabeza , haciendo que pensaba fue hacia Remus .**

- **tronco , las tías son muy raras ,,, al final no se van!! **

**Remus lo miró extrañado .**

- **que no se van??- dijo con el entrecejó fruncido .**

- **no!! – chilló Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de burla .**

- **y eso?? – preguntó el otro incrédulo .**

**Sirius empezó a alisarse el pelo coqueto y remilgado .**

- **hombre Lunático , ya sabes que yo soy mucho sirius … Alyss no ha podido soportar el polvote y quiere repetir … jeje **

- **¬¬- los otros dos .**

- **Querrá que le de clases particulares …**

- **¬¬**

- **Haber si limpiamos menos y folleteamos mas … **

- **¬¬ ¬¬**

**Sirius cogió un platano de el frutero .**

- **le habrá encantado el tamaño de " Sirius Junior" , quien no va a resistirse sino?? Nadie!!**

- **Sirius …**** - Harry estaba claramente avergonzado .**

- **Que ¿? -. Dijo este poniéndose el platano en los pantalones para medir y compararlo con " Sirius Junior" .**

- **Eres un puto narcisista …- dijo remus ¬¬.**

- **Por eso triunfo tanto no como tu … - dijo este .**

**Remus le dio por caso perdido , le arrebató el platano y mandó a Harry y Sirius a poner la mesa .**

**Sirius ,**** no hizo mucho caso ya que se sentó en la mesa , puso los pies en la mesa y se sacó las botas .**

**Harry**** sin embargo se vio en la obligación de poner la mesa él .**

- **vas a poner algo Sirius ¿? – preguntó Harry mosca.**

**Sirius pensó , mientras cogía el mando de la tele y ponía un canal erótico .**

- **em**** no … es que prefiero ver como cogen las tetas a esa , antes que coger platos y cucharas …- dijo este .**

**Remus y Sirius , sabían que no iban a lograr nada así que lo dejaron a su rollo .**

**Alyssa**** y Hermione bajaron cinco minutos después a la mesa .**

**Los chicos ya la habían preparado , pero Alyssa frunció el ceño al ver lo que estaba viendo Sirius .**

- **pero de que vas tío?? -. Se quejaba el animago- con esa trompa tan pequeña la pobre mujer ni se va a enterar?? Anda y piérdete ¡!- chillaba Sirius mirando la tele .**

**Alyssa**** se sentó a la derecha de Sirius , este ni se dio ni cuenta .**

- **así se hace chorbo ¡! Jeje dale mas fuerte a la jamba ¡! **

- **Black tenemos que ver esta clase de cosas en el desayuno ¿? – preguntó entre dientes Alyssa con cara de asesina de perros .**

**Sirius desvió la atención por un momento a la mujer y sonrió .**

- **hombre Alyss ¡! Así que te dan celos las actrices pornos?? **

- **Mas quisieras …- dijo esta con ojos resplandecientes .**

**Remus apartó los platos hacia su lado , y Harry se acercó mas a Hermione .**

- **wenooo**** …**** celos , celos! jajajXDD pero no te preocupes Alyss tu también estas muy bien …aunque … la miró de arriba abajo , pa la próxima vez depílate por abajo no?? Es que si no me pierdo entre tanto …**

- **RASH!! – un guantazo dio por finalizada la frase .**

- **BRUJAAAAAA!! YO SOLO SOY SINCERO ¡! – chilló Sirius cayéndose de la silla.**

**Alyssa**** cogió el mando y apagó la tele .**

**Los demás se apartaron de la mesa .**

- **NO VOY A DEPILARME NADA PARA TI POR QUE NO VA A HABER PR"XIMA VEZ!! IDIOTA!! – chilló Alyssa llena de rabia .**

- **Pero …**** - Sirius ponía un puchero – Sirius-junior que?? No te da pena??**

- **Me importa un comino Sirius –junior!!**

- **Tía …****- Hermione intentaba calmarla , pero no podía .**

**Harry**** cogió a Sirius y se lo llevó.**

- **mejor vete Sirius si no quieres acabar chocado …**

- **si …TT … - se quejó Sirius- hay gente que no valora mis buenos y educativos consejos …**

**Harry**** se llevó a Sirius .**

**Remus ,**** sin decir nada se fue a la cocina , y Alyssa con una mano en la boca intentaba no morderse la lengua .**

- **como me he podido enamorar de este subnormal!! – chillaba a Hermione .**

- **…**

- **Es un estúpido …**

- **….**

- **… un patán …**

- **….**

- **… un cerdo narcisista …**

- **…**

- **Lo amo!! **

**Alyssa**** se quería tirar del pelo , pero Hermione la detuvo cuando su lengua corría peligro .**

**( n/a : con Sirius esta mujer va a acabar enloqueciendo )**

**Hermione**** la detuvo , sentándola en el sofá.**

- **tita … tita …mira tita … recuerda que tienes que empezar ya tu venganza … al igual que yo la mía …**

**alyssa**** bufó , recordando .**

- **si , tienes razón …**

- **muy bien … pues si empiezas ya , será mas divertido no?? –añadió Hermione .**

- **si …**** - Alyssa logró sonreír-. Voy a empezar ahora mismo ¡! **

**Alyssa**** se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia la cocina.**

**Allí estaba Remus fregando los platos .**

**Alyssa**** lo vio y fue hacia él .**

- **siento el escándalo Remus …**

- **no pasa nada …- dijo el licántropo tranquilamente .**

- **emmm****… remus …**

- **que ¿? – dijo este , mientras Alyssa lo miraba .**

- **tu .. me harías un gran favor ¿? **

**Remus dejó de fregar, para mirar a Alyssa fijamente.**

- **si puedo si .. **

**Alyssa**** sonrió.**

- **es un plan contra Sirius … para hacerlo sufrir …**

**La cara del licántropo se iluminó.**

**Era verdad que Sirius era su amigo , pero también era verdad que se estaba portando como un gilipollas y que siempre de pequeño a él le había tocado soportar sus bromitas .**

- **aré lo que sea… que quieres hacer ¿? – preguntó a Alyssa mirándola con atención .**

**La mujer sonrió , pasándose una mano por la barbilla.**

- **tu eres su mejor amigo no?? **

- **Si … **

- **Muy bien … que es lo que mas le dolería a Sirius Black , remus'?**

**Remus pensó , no era muy difícil .**

- **pues …**** que le amputaran a Sirius Junior , que se la cortaran , que no le funcionara , o … que una mujer se riera de él…**

- **ajam**** …**** - asintió Alyssa , reprimiendo el deseo de ir en mitad de la noche a la habitación de Black y castrarlo .**

**Remus la miró con indecisión .**

- **bien remus … nos quedamos con la última …**

- **a que te refieres ¿?**

- **A que nos vamos a enrollar remus…- dijo esta con los ojos divertidos .**

**Remus se echó para atrás , asustado .**

**Alyssa**** rió .**

- **no te preocupes , todo forma parte del plan … - dijo esta.**

- **De veras ¿? -. Preguntó este asustado .**

- **Si …**** tu eres un amigo Remus , no te asustes , además se que quieres a Tonks .**

**Remus ,**** agachó la cabeza , triste .**

**Alyssa**** lo consoló .**

- **tranquilo Remus , si mi plan sale bien … es probable que la misma Tonks regrese a ti …**

**Remus levantó la cabeza , ilusionado .**

- **de veras'? **

- **sip**

- **pues dime que hemos de hacer …? - dijo este .**

- **jeje**** verás … nosotros ….**

**…………….**

**En la madriguera …**

**Ron ,**** Fred y george estaban por diferentes partes de la casa.**

**Ron ,**** en la bañera llena de agua helada , Fred en el hueco de la basura y George encima de la mesa .**

**El señor Weasly iba de un lado a otro , como loco decidiendo que hacer .**

**( - veo a Molly o no?? La veo o no?? )**

**Al final le dio por asomarse a la ventana a mirar y lo que vio lo dejo seco .**

**Molly**** estaba con el padre de Luna , paseando por la llanura.**

**La mujer reía y tocaba mucho al señor Lovegood que tenía los mismos ojos saltones que su hija.**

- **pero que ¿? Hijo de mala bludger!!- se quejó el señor Weasly dando una patada a la pared y dándose en el dedo gordo del pie.**

**Decidió pedir ayuda , pero no a sus hijos , sino a alguien mas experto en esos temas ..**

**( n/a : adivinan quien??¬¬)**

**Arthur**** metió la cabeza en la chimenea , buscando como loco a Sirius en Grammuld place.**

**Encontró en el sofá a Hermione y Harry , intercambiando muestras de salivas .**

**-ejem , ejem …- siseó este.**

**Los chicos dieron un vote.**

- **señor Weasly…- dijo Hermione ,dando un vote .**

- **y Ron?? – se apresuró a preguntar Harry .**

- **durmiendo la mona … - dijo este- está tu padrino?? **

- **Emmm****… si …- dijo este – Sirius ¡!- llamó .**

**Y rascándose los huevos con mucho arte y el pelo greñoso ,Sirius entró en el comedor.**

- **que pasa?- preguntó – Sirius Junior me tenía ocupado … oh! Arthur!! El carnudo de los pelos rojos!! – saludó Sirius al verlo.**

- **No te rías Sirius! – se quejó arthur.**

**Harry**** y Hermione se fueron a las habitaciones **

- **que te ofreces Arthur ¿ - preguntó Sirius sentándose en el sofá con las piernas cerca de la chimenea , dando a oler a Arthur su embriagante perfume a queso roquefort.**

- **Es Molly!! Está paseando en frente de mis narices con Lovegood!! – dijo este desesperado .**

**Sirius rio con ganas.**

**-pringaooooooooooo – le dijo .**

**- no te rías!! Que hago Sirius?? – dijo este desesperado .**

**Sirius se arregló el pelo un poco .**

- **te ayudo si me consigues alguna cita con alguna pava del ministerio …**

- **no se si será bueno … Alyssa te castrará…- dijo Arthur.**

- **Trato o no?? O prefieres ver como Molly se tira al fango con Lovegood?? **

**Puso el dedo en la llaga.**

- **vale … pero ayúdame ..**

**Sirius sonrió maniático.**

- **muy bien … quedamos mañana para preparar el plan para que la recuperes …- miró a Arthur – de mientras síguelos y si él se propasa con tu hembra demuéstrale que es un Weasly con cuernos …- dijo salvajemente .**

**Arthur**** parecía arder de emoción .**

- **si …**** los cuernos pueden servir para muchas cosas… en fin tengo prisa Sirius ,nos vemos mañana chao!**

**Y la cabeza de Arthur desapareció .**

- **chao ¡!**

**Harry**** y Hermione , bajaron las escaleras entonces .**

- **donde vais ¿? – preguntó Sirius recuperando la peli porno que Alyssa le había arrebatado .**

**Harry**** estaba muy serio .**

- **al callejón Diagon … Hermione dice que a quedado con alguien y yo la voy a acompañar …**

- **con alguien?? **

- **Si … **

- **Con quien? No será un hombre?? Harry sabes que debes defender tu territorio …**

- **Ya … pero no lo se … pero me da mala espina …**

- **Mmm**** bueno … ya sabes que si entra en tiendas de ropa , tienes que hacerle la pelota …**

- **¿?**

- **Ya sabes Harry – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro – comprándole unos trapitos , lograrás una buena noche jejeje … vale la pena gastarse unos galeones ,cuando tienes recompensa…**

- **Am**** …**

- **Ten ,**** esto.**

- **Para mi??- Harry se sorprendió al ver que Sirius le había dado 50 galeones .**

- **No ¡ para el papá ¡ pues claro! Complace a tu chica y … **

**Hermione**** se acababa de peinar en el espejo de enfrente de la puerta.**

- **compra un tanga de piel de leopardo … ya sabes … para Alyss …**

**harry**** rió .**

- **te lo tirará en la cabeza … - rió.**

- **me arriesgaré - dijo orgulloso.**

**Pasó una mano por el hombro de su ahijado y hiendo hacia una sonriente Hermione , en la puerta se fueron.**

**…………………….**

**Arthur**** con todo su sigilo y torpeza Weasly iba de puntillas siguiendo a Molly y al señor Lovegood .**

**Estos se pararon cerca de una huerta , había un buen roble cerca de ellos y estos se sentaron en el césped.**

- **siéntate Molly …- ofreció el señor Lovegood.**

- **Gracias Alan …- dijo esta , sentándose, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.**

**Arthur**** primero se escondió tras un arbusto , pero al ver que no escuchaba nada , se acercó a el roble .**

**( - que hago?? Me subo?? Si no, no escucharé nada!!)**

**Vio que su rival pasaba una mano por la espalda de Molly y armándose de su valor Gryffindor subió .**

**Escaló a duras penas , clavándose las astillas del árbol y llenándose de resina de este.**

**Pero llegó , se instaló como pudo en una rama cercana a ellas , se cubrió con un pedazo de hojas y miró .**

- **entonces vas a dejar a tu marido?**

- **Si … es un patán …**

- **Pero …**

- **Pero nada!! **

**Molly**** parecía decidida .**

- **estoy harta de su torpeza ¡! Solo sirve pa que le de hijos!! Como si yo fuera una coneja!! Además es un mal padre y un patán!**

**Arthur**** sentía que se resbalaba de la rama .**

- **Molly**** querida … - el señor Lovegood se le acercó .**

- **Alan …**

- **Molly**** …**

**Alan se le acercó mas a Molly , Arthur quiso acercarse mas con tal mala suerte de que fue a caer al charco e cabeza , con rama incluida , salpicando a su esposa y su " amante".**

- **ARTHURRRRRRRR ¡!**

**Chilló esta al ver a su marido , y verse llena de barro por su culpa.**

**Este tartamudeaba clavándola con la mirada.**

- **tuuuuuuu****?? Infiel mala madre mala mujer!! **

**Molly**** fue hacia él.**

- **mira quien fue a hablar??**

- **Te ibas a dejar besar por esa cosa de ojos de búho!! **

**El señor Lovegood frunció el ceño.**

- **eh un respeto cabeza fuego ¡! **

- **Cabeza fuego ¿? Te voy a dar fuego ¡! Te voy a dar hoguera ¡! Y te voy a dar llama!! **

**Arthur**** se quiso lanzar hacia el señor Lovegood pero un puñetazo de Molly lo dejó en el suelo , llenándose de mas barro .**

- **quédate ahí un rato ¡! Como los cerdos!! – gruñó esta , cogiendo de la mano al señor Lovegood- vámonos Alan ¡!**

**El señor Lovegood miró mal a Arthur y se fueron .**

**Arthur**** dio una patada al fango , encontrando que un par de cerditos estaban allí y cariñosos le hacían:**

- **OING , OING …**

**…………………**

**Por el callejón diagon ….**

**Hermione**** estaba sentada junto a Harry , en los escalones de gringotts .**

**Harry**** miraba ceñudo como Hermione no apartaba la mirada de enfrente , como esperando a alguien.**

**Entonces Hermione se levantó , y corrió con semblante feliz hacia el frente .**

- **hermy**** donde vas??**

**Harry**** se calló cuando vio que Hermione se echaba a los brazos de un chico.**

- **UN CHICO???!!! QUE HACIA SU HERMIONE ABRAZANDO A UN CHICO???**

**Pero no un chico cualquiera , Harry distinguió un cabello rubio y platino que le caía en rebeldes mechones sobre su hombro .**

- **draco****!! Que bueno que viniste!!- chilló Hermione .**

- **Malfoy?? Que hace aquí Malfoy??- se dijo Harry iendo hacia ellos.**

**Hermione**** y Draco se separaron .**

**Draco**** al final de la guerra se paso al bando de Dumbledore , dejando de lado a sus padres.**

**Pero aún asi , a harry no le caía bien .Nunca le caería bien , con el daño que les había echo en el pasado .**

- **Potter que tal?? –saludó Draco , estrechándole una mano .**

- **Malfoy …****- saludó secamente este .**

**Draco**** miró a Harry con la mirada divertida , mirando después a hermione y apartándole un mechón del pelo .**

**Hermione**** sonreía , Harry sintió una punzada de ira.**

- **tu querida novia , me llamó para que quedaramos aquí …- dijo Draco percibiendo la incredulidad de Harry.**

- **Ah si?? – Harry miró a Hermione , sin créerselo .**

- **Si …**** lo llamé , es que draco me cae bien Harry y bueno quiero que todos seamos muy buenos amigos no?? – dijo Hermione sonriendo a Draco .**

- **Quien no querría ser amiga de un bombón como tu ¿? – dijo Draco , piropeándola.**

**Hermione**** lo sonrió y Harry miró a ambos , incrédulo y rabioso .**

- **ten cuidado Potter , no te la vayan a quitar …- dijo Draco mirando de arriba abajo a Hermione .**

- **si claro … tranquilo , que NADIE me la va a quitar ..**

**Y sin mucho disimulo agarró a Hermione de la cintura.**

- **bueno …****- Hermione miró a los chicos – nos vamos a comprar y a tomar algo ¿? – propuso .**

- **vale!!- dijeron estos a la vez .**

**Hermione**** y los chicos empezaron a caminar , hermione en medio de ambos .**

- **y que Draco , tienes novia?? – preguntó Hermione al rubio .**

- **pues no … pero la busco … y creo que pronto la encontraré …- rió este .**

**Hermione**** también le rió , pero Harry no reía para nada.**

- **tranquilo ,**** eres muy guapo , seguro que pronto la encontrarás …- dijo Hermione dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.**

- **Eso espero …- dijo este.**

- **Seguro que si … , uff estás muy fuerte eh?? A que si Harry?? Tiene mas músculos que tu!!**

**Harry**** no contestó , miró con una expresión de asco al chico que se estaba llevando los elogios de SU NOVIA , con todo el morro .**

- **Potter no dices nada?? Estás muy serio…- dijo Draco , mirándolo.**

- **No Malfoy … no Me pasa nada …- dijo entre dientes , bastante sarcástico .**

- **Draco**** – dijo Hermione – en una semana cumplirán dos meses desde la caída de Voldmort y aremos una gran party en casa de Sirius , querrás venir?? – invitó Hermione .**

- **( que no pueda , que no pueda!!- rogaba Harry ) **

- **Claro!!- dijo Draco feliz.**

**Harry**** quiso chocarse con la pared.**

- **perfecto!! – dijo Hermione – Harry ves y cómpranos dos helados para Draco y para mí ¡ uno de fresa para mi y otro de vainilla , para Draco .**

**a**** harry le tembló el labio .**

- **en seguida amor … - dijo este , hiendo a la heladería del señor Floreans.**

** lo que faltaba ¡! Encima tengo que comprarle a él helados con MI dienero!!)**

**Pero lo que Harry no vio , cuando pedía los helados , era como Hermione cuchicheaba algo en el oído de Draco , y ambos se reían señalándolo a él.**

**……………………**

**En Grimmul place …**

**Sirius en el sofá , ya había visto dos pelis porno seguidas…**

- **estoy aburrido de ver tanto chocho pelao …- dijo Sirius en un bostezo – mejor veo ahora un partidillo de quiditch … de esos de las olimpiadas de quiditch ¡ tengo la cole! **

**Puso el video , con mucho esfuerzo y colocó la cinta .**

**Se volvió a tirar , y llamó a Alyssa.**

- **alyssss**** ¡! Tráeme una cerveza de mantequilla por favor ¡! – dijo Sirius a Alyssa , que seguía con Remus en la cocina .**

- **VEN TU Y MUEVE LOS COJONES!!- chilló esta .**

**Sirius suspiro.**

- **oh vamos!! Que mis huevitos necesitan engordar para que tu después los puedas coger mas ¡! **

- **HE DICHO QUE TE MUEVAS TU!!ESTOY OCUPADA!**

**Sirius ,**** gruñó , se levantó de el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina .**

- **que mierda estarás haciendo para no poder traer a tu amado perrito una cerveza de …**

**Sirius se calló , al ver lo que vio .**

**La mandíbula se le desencajó .**

**Y es que a la única neurona bailante del cerebro de guisante de Sirius Black , no le cabía encontrarse a su mejor amigo sentado en la mesa .**

**Pero no solo sentado , sino Alyssa sentada en sus rodillas , besando con pasión a Remus , en la boca .**

**CONTINUARÁ …******

**( N****/A : al fin actualicé , quedan pocos capis para el fin del fic y las chicas han empezado la venganza . que ará Sirius ¿? Permitirá Harry que Draco se acerqué a Hermione?? Se divorciarán los Weaslys ¿? Ron dejará la mala vida de borracho y se acercará mas a Luna ¿? PRONTO LO SABREMOS , BESOS!!!)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**


	15. CALADA A CALADA

**CAP-15:**

**Harry**** abrió la puerta de la casa de Grammuld place.**

**Estaba algo callado y no había mirado a Hermione desde que regresaban del Callejón Diagon.**

**Ella ,**** detrás de él lo fijaba con la mirada , clavando los inteligentes ojos castaños en Harry , que iba cargado con todas las compras de Hermione.**

**Hermione**** iba a preguntarle a Harry : ¿ que le pasaba? Cuando escuchó un grito de voz ronca proveniente de la cocina.**

- **SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEIS?**

**Harry**** y hermione , se miraron sin entender y acto seguido , ambos corrieron hacia la cocina .**

**Al entrar se sorprendieron de ver a Sirius en medio de la cocina , con una espumadera en la mano señalando la mesa .**

**Tenía los ojos desorbitados y el pelo de punta.**

**Y al mirar a la mesa , Hermione sonrió , al ver a su tía Alyssa encima de las piernas de Remus .**

**Harry**** se desmayó , tras dar un grito , calló al suelo con espuma saliendo de la boca.**

**Alyssa**** miraba triunfante a Sirius , mientras que Remues estaba tragando saliva.**

- **hombre chicos ya llegais! – saludó Alyssa , mientras que Hermione daba aire a Harry – remus y yo estábamos intercambiando fluidos y esas cosas … pero creo que el patrón de la casa se ha enfadado …- dijo haciendo un puchero a Sirius .**

**Este miró a Remus , con expresión amenazante .**

- **vamos Sirius ¡ - dijo Remus mirando a su amigo- no hay nada de malo que Alyss y yo nos entretengamos no?**

**Sirius**** iba a decir algo ,pero vio la mirada sonriente de Alyssa y desistió de la idea,. Y enfurruñado y con espumera en mano salió de la cocina.**

**Harry**** se levantó del suelo , recuperando el conocimiento en brazos de Hermione , y al ver aún a Alyssa en brazos de Remus se volvió a caer redondo.**

- **estoy viendo visiones PAF .**

**Hermione**** se rió a lo bajo y Remus se separó de Alyssa .**

- **pobre Harry – dijo con la ayuda de Hermione levantándolo .**

- **si ..- dijo Hermione mirándolo con ternura.**

**Una Alyssa satisfecha miraba la puerta por donde se había ido Sirius , con la cabeza alta .**

- **has estado genial tía …- dijo Hermione.**

- **Ja****! Que se joda ¡ por puto! – dijo esta .**

- **Aunque me ha costado a mi eso de besarme contigo … - dijo Remus en tono preocupado .**

- **Jajaja**** tranquilo Remus - dijo esta – que pronto se acabará esto ya lo verás…**

**Los 3 fueron escaleras arriba con Harry , no había rastro de Sirius .**

**Alyssa**** se fue a su habitación con una risa de maníaca , Hermione se fue al cuarto con Harry que echaba espuma por la boca y REmus … em … decidió que tenía que coger el toro por los cuernos .**

**Agarró el mocho como protección con una mano y la varita en la otra , bajando por las escaleras …**

**Sirius**** había salido despavorido y de el mosqueo que había pillado , Remus sabía de lo que podía pasar.**

**Por nada , Sirius junto a James fueron los mas gamberros de toda Hogwarts no?**

**Iba mirando por todas partes del salón , sobresaltándose con el reloj de cucu …**

**(n/a : poned la música del exorcista jajaja XDD ) .-**

**Le dio por salir al patio de la casa , miró poco a poco con espanto , cuando escuchó un susurro detrás de él .**

**Un sirius Black , de rostro blanco y cetrino( algo aprecido a cuando salió de azkabán) lo miraba con los colmillos afilados para afuera …**

- **remusssssssssssssssss**** – susurró el animago , que iba con la escoba en su mano y la varita en la otra .**

**menudos**** dos ¬¬**

- **sirius**** …****- tartamudeó REmus .**

**Musica**** de psicosis.**

- **se lo que hiciste antes en la cocina … - dijo con mirada de maníaco .**

- **em**** …**** sirius déjame explicarte …- dijo este parándolo con las manos .**

**Sirius**** chilló.**

- **que te deje?!! – pisó la cola del pobre Croskans el gato de Hermione y sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas .**

**Y Sirius invocó un : accio varita y la varita de Remus voló a sus manos .**

**REmus**** se acojonó .**

**Sirius**** miró su varita y la de su amigo y las lanzó al suelo .**

**Desenfundó la escoba de barrer como si de una espada se tratase .**

- **te liaste con Alyssa , mal amigo …- murmuró rabioso .**

- **Sirius****! Canuto amigo! Solo fue un rollo! – dijo Monny con su mocho como protección .- yo he hecho lo que tu sueles hacer … deberías estar orgulloso … **

- **ORGULLOSO?- bramó.**

- **SI! – dijo Remus ya no tan acojonado , sino desafiante .- ja! Tu te burlas solo de ella y si ella y yo podemos ser algo mas que eh? – dijo ReMUS también alzando su mocho .**

**Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos , mientras que Sirius gruñía como un perro .**

- **esto merece una lucha palo a palo … AL ATAQUE1 – sirius se lanzó con escoba incluida hacia REmus que este le estampó el mocho en la cara .**

**La cara de Sirius se llenó de jabón , mientras Sirius le daba a Remus en pleno cráneo .**

**El licántropo calló al suelo , no sin antes dar con la punta del mocho a Sirius en la hombría.**

- **SOLO YO ME LIO CON ALYSSA! –c hillaba Sirius .**

**Remus**** debajo de él , también chillaba .**

- **SIEMPRE TODAS PARA TI1 YO TB ESTOY NECESITADO! ME QUITASTE A JUDIH WATSON EN 6º- recriminó Remus .**

- **ES QUE YO SOY MAS GUAPO QUE TU Y SIEMPRE LO SERÉ ¡ POR ESO ALYSS QUEDARÁ CONIMIGO! **

- **SI YA! POR ESO ALYSS SE LÍA CONMIGO EN LA COCINA Y TU NO ¡ **

**Ambos hombres dejaron los mochos y se tiraron por los suelos , tras el duelo , uno encima del otro , hasta que una voz femenina salió de dentro de la casa .**

**Alyssa**** en camisón rosa y rulos salía corriendo hacia ellos para detenerlos .**

- **SIRIUS BLACK! DEJA A MI REMSIE! – chilló la mujer , mientras apartaba las manos del cuello de Lupin .**

**Sirius**** la miró alucinando .**

- **REMSIE? Y POR QUE A MI NO ME LLAMAS SIRI? O PADDY?- preguntó este enfadado .**

- **POR QUE YO QUIERO A REMSIE Y NO A TI! ASÍ QUE DÉJANOS EMPAZ! **

**Dicho y echo ,y tras ayudar a REmus y sacarle la lengua , Alyssa se llevó a Remus para adentro y este daba una patada al tronco del árbol dándose en el juanete .**

**Desde la ventana , Hermione miraba divertida la escena , cuando Alyssa y REmus se iban y Sirius aullaba como un perro de verdad.**

**La chica miró a la cama , donde estaba Harry , desmayado …**

**Sonrió .******

- **hacerle sufrir un poco no va demal …**

**Entonces la chica , comprovó que no estaba despierto y sacó un teléfono móvil muggle de su bolsillo .**

**Un nokia de los de cámara incluida y la chica marcó un número .**

**Se acercó a la ventana y se apolló en el alfeizar mientras miraba a Harry .**

- **Hermione****? – se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono decir .**

**Hermione**** rió .**

- **si draco soy yo … - dijo en un susurro .**

- **hola wapa , que tal? **

- **Muy bien … Harry ha perdido el conocimiento jeje por unos momentos y he decidido que hemos de poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan , para que así el día de la fiesta Harry peté cuando estés delante jeje – dijo ella riendo .**

**Draco**** riño a través del teléfono .**

**N/a : que pasa ¿ Draco es bueno en el fic y quiere un móvil muggle .**

- **pero recuerda Hermy que … quiero el amor de Ginny Weasly …- le recordó el rubio .**

- **si draco … ginny vendrá a la fiesta y tu podrás seducirla también … espero que caiga en tus redes y se olvide de MI Harry de una vez …**

- **okis**** jeje eso espero … - rió draco.**

**Hermione**** miró a Harry , vio que empezaba a moverse en la cama .**

- **draco**** empecemos …- dijo ella .**

**Draco**** asintió .**

- **okis**** … uy Hermione como me pones … um …**

**Hermione**** empezó a meterse las manos por la falda , y se giró para quedar de espaldas a un Harry que empezaba a moverse.**

**Sus manos se perdieron por sus braguitas .**

- **oh**** si … mi amor … um … como me pones oh … dios … - gemía Hermione en bajito .**

**Harry**** que empezaba a escuchar voces ,empezó a salir de su ensimismamiento mientras escuchaba la voz femenina de Hermione .**

- **oh**** dios … no sabes cuanto me gustaría tener algo tan grande como eso en mi boca … mmm – gemina ella con las manos en sus genitales – oh dios me pones … me pone tu pene de 20 centímetros …**

**Eso si que Harry no lo esperaba , se puso en pie de golpe , sentado en la cama , mirando con los ojos verdes como platos a su novia .**

**Hermione**** con el móvil en la mano y echada para atrás , con ojos en blanco se masturbaba y Harry podía verla perfectamente .**

- **oh**** vida! Quiero hacerlo contigo oh! Dios ¡ dios ¡ cuando podremos vernos de nuevo!? Necesito probarte … mmmm… tu salto del tigre es infalible … no como el de Harry mmmm …**

**Harry**** que miraba como idiotizado a su novia , volvió a la cruda realidad cuando fue nombrado y profirió un grito .**

- **HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!! – chilló .**

**Hermione**** dio un vote , y simuló sorpresa .**

**Se sacó las manos de sus bragas , apagó el móvil y lo miró con sorpresa .**

- **Harry**** …**** creí que dormías …- dijo ella .**

**Pero el estaba furioso .**

- **dormir? – fue hacia ella arráncandole el móvil de la mano – con quien coño hablabas? Tu amante no? Es draco no? – chilló Harry destellante .**

**Hermione**** lo miró con la mano en la boca .**

- **oh**** no Harry son … es … tu has soñado solo eso … estás muy caliente es solo eso ….- se excusó ella.**

- **NO LO SOÑÉ ¡ TE ESTABAS HACIENDO UNA PAJA SOÑANDO CON OTRO A TRAVÉS DE ESTE CACHARRO! Que por cierto … como va? – chilló Harry meneándola .**

**Hermione**** simuló enfado y la sacó el móvil de las manos , no sin antes forcejear.**

- **HARRY JAMES POTTER ESTE M"VIL CUESTA MUCHO DINERO! **

- **ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA1 ME LA ESTÁS PEGANDO TÍA! – se quejó el furioso .**

- **NO ES VERDAD! – chilló Hermione .**

- **SI LO ES 1 **

**Hermione**** se cansó y dirigió a Harry hacia la puerta .**

- **piensa lo que que quieras niño! Haz lo que te plazca! Perro fuera de mi cuarto y vete al tuyo! – chilló Hermione mientras lo empujaba – o vete con Sirius y os haceis una manuela juntos! PAF**

**Y Harry quedó fuera de la habitación echo una furia , dio una patada al escalón y se fue para abajo .**

**Estaba lleno de ira e impotencia .**

- **seguro que es draco … lo he visto como la mira … como la coquetea … ella me la estará pegando con él? – murmuraba Harry con rabia .**

**Fue hacia el jardín solo y arrastrando los pies , hasta que vio sentado al lado de una caseta de perro a Sirius.**

**Estaba de espaldas y callado …**

**Pudo ver , la escoba y el mocho por ahí rotos y tirados y césped algo removido .**

**DE la cabeza de Sirius salía un espeso humo con olor a hiervas que era muy parecido a los de las clases de Herbología .**

- **sirius****? – preguntó .**

**Sirius**** se giró y Harry pudo ver una sonrisa tonta en su cara , además de tener los ojos rojos pero no precisamente de llorar .**

- **Harry**** – chilló to feliz Sirius al verlo – ven y siéntate a contarme tus penas! – invitó el animago .**

**Harry**** nunca había visto a Sirius así , pero solo al ver sus ojos y el calorro que tenía en la mano supo lo que era .**

**Mas que nada , por que Ron siempre se fumaba uno por las noches en la sala común y Hermione al verlo siempre se ponía echo una fiera .**

- **yo vengo de la isla , de la isla de Japón de fumarme cuatro porros que mi novia me invitóooooooo – tarareaba Sirius , flamencamente mientras daba palmitas sobre una roca debajo de él .**

**Harry**** lo miraba , Sirius dio una calada dejando escapar el humo al aire .**

- **fuma porros conmigo Harry … eso te quitará las penas ¡ - dijo el animago dando otra calada y pasándosela a su ahijado .**

**Harry**** entonces , pensó en la cara de Hermione si lo veía todo emporrado .**

**Pero también él la había visto haciéndose una paja en el alfeizar de la ventana y se ha tenido que callar .**

**Que mas da fumarse un porro? .**

**Harry**** lo cogió y le dio una onda calada .**

**El chico tosió con estruendo y Sirius se rió de él .**

- **tu padre fue quien me enseño jaja veo que tunno tienes mucha práctica …**

- **ron … chus , chus … si fuma .. chus chus – tosía .- yo no … chus , chus .-..**

**Sirius**** le cogió el porro a Harry y dio otra larga calada.**

- **los porros nos servían de ayuda para cuando James y yo nos aburríamos …- comentó – o cuando quería ligar con tu madre , James se fumaba 4 seguidos … jeje entonces tu padfre le metía mano en el culo a tu madre y ella le daba una ostia .**

**Harry**** se rió justo cuando Sirius le había pasado una calada .**

- **como tu con alyssa no? Jeje – se riño Harry un poco .**

**Sirius**** se rió .**

- **pasemos de alyssa … es una pedooooorraaaaaa , mira que preferir a Remus , mister perfecto – se quejó Siirus haciendo retintín .**

**Harry**** se extraño , entre el humo oloroso .**

- **pero es tu mejor amigo … **

- **si! – dijo Sirius tirando al suelo el porro acabado y sacando una papeleta para hacerse otro , mientras se buscaba el costo en el bolsillo .**

- **si …**** pero mira que llevársela cuando yo la quería para mi …- dijo sirius infeliz , mientras preparaba el siguiente porrico .**

**harry**** se rió , al ver que su padrino iba to morado .**

- **ja**** Luny siempre nos escondía el costo! Para que nos nos lo pillaran! Como era el bueno … quien iba a sospechar ¿ .- preguntó prendiendo fuego al porro .**

**Sirius**** se lo pasó a Harry para que diera la primera calada .**

- **empieza tu a contar … que pasa con la Hermy? – preguntó con la sonrisa boba en la boca .**

**Harry**** dio dos buenas caladas , enfadado aún .**

- **me la pega con el capullo de Malfoy … la encontre pajeandose por el teléfono! – chilló indignado .**

**Sirius**** abrió los ojos como platos .**

- **COMO? – hizo amago de levantarse .**

**Harry**** lo paró .**

- **no hagas nada sirius … es algo que los dos solucionaremos …**

- **pero yo no voy a permitir que te tenga a ti sin sexo y sin practicar ¡ por que tu tienes edad de practicar para que te la pegue con ese slitheryn ¡ **

**Sirius**** dio una calada .**

- **mira …**** lucius una vez quiso quitarme a una pava de ravanclaw llamada Mary sue Olwen … - sirius babeó , brillando sus ojuelos rojos – era la tía de mejores melones de toda hogwarts y se liaba conmigo y lucius … se la tiró! **

**Harry**** lo miró asombrado .**

- **que le hiciste? – preguntó Harry .**

- **te escandalizarias jejeje – se rió Sirius soltando una bocanada de humo .**

**Entonces ,**** sintieron como un buen cubo de agua fría caía sobre ambas cabezas dejándolos empapados .**

**Sirius**** y Harry chillaron , y se giraron retorciéndose , al ver a Hermione y Alyssa frente a ellos .**

**Ambas en pijama , las mismas miradas asesinas y el ceño fruncido .**

**Dos desafiantes palos de mocho en sus manos y los cubos de agua por el suelo .**

- **ASÍ QUE FUMANDO PORROS EH?! – chilló Alyssa con rabia – ESO ES LO QUE ENSEÑAS AL CRÍO!?? – chilló ella .**

**Siirus**** se levantó ,casi cayéndose y riendo como tonto .**

- **mira …**** por que no lo enseñas a tu sobrinita como se ha de tratar a los hombres ¿ en vez de hacer que ponga la cornamenta por ahí? Dile que complazca a mi harry coño! **

**Alyssa**** le pegó un palazo a Sirius en el costado y este dio un vote .**

**Hermione**** agarró de la oreja a Harry , poniéndola tan roja como sus ojos .**

- **HARRY PENSÉ QUE NO SEGUIRÍAS EL EJEMPLO DE RON Y DE EL TONTO DE SIRIUS! **

- **AY HERMIONE SUÉLTAME COÑO!c – chilló Harry – TU ME LA HAS PEGADO! **

**Hermione**** bufó exasperada , mirando como Sirius corría con Alyssa y el mocho tras de si .**

**Desde la ventana de arriba de la casa la voz de REmus resonó .-**

- **QUE OS CALLEIS COJONES! IROS A LA CAMA O OS COMO! – chilló el licántropo enseñando los dientes .**

**Alyssa**** indignada agarró al fin a Sirius .**

- **Lo ves! Por tu culpa despertaste a remsie! – bramó .**

**Sirius**** hizo pose de mariquita , imitando a Alyssa .**

- **has despertado a REmsie! – hizo un corte de manga a la ventana – AL CARAJO! FUMAROS UN PORRO LAS DOS CHICAS – propuso Sirius – Y DESPUÉS TODOS AL CATRE ¡ ORGÍA FAMILIAR MUAJAJAJA – chilló Sirius Black con estruendo .**

**Podemos imaginarnos cinco minutos después a un Siirus en la cama , atado con cadenas y amordazado en la boca , con un cartel en sus genitales que ponía :**

**ATENCI"N MUJERES , SIRIUS JUNIOR , PELIGRO**

**CONTINURÁ …******

**N/A : bueno al fin actualicé … uff menos mal … con 5 fics que atender voy embolada ajaja XDD . En fin esopero que os haya gustado aunque no cojais ejemplo en eso de fumar porros ajajaj XDD yo no fumo ni bebo , pero la gente que se klos fuma da gracia de ver jaja .**

**Os aconsejo leer mis otros fics , que están en mi perfil.**

**Y meteros en la pág web:**

**www.totallyhyhr.es.vg**

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS , ESPERO MAS DE ELLOS PARA PODER CONTINUAR BESOS!!!!**


	16. hombres maltratados

CAP – 16- HOMBRES MALTRATADOS:

Sirius estaba furioso! Eso no le podía estar pasando a él.

Lo habían amordazado , mojado ,humillado … por una inofensiva mujer muggle que le volvía loco en lo mas interno de su bombeante corazón.

Tuvo que soportar además , como la mujer se enrollaba con Remus por todas partes , y sufría como poseso cuando escuchaba por las noches los muelles de la cama de al lado .

Entonces Sirius , con fuego en las pupilas y con humo por sus orejas agarraba su varita con fuerza y la estrujaba .

Y con toda las fuerzas de sus pies daba votes en el suelo de madera , con furia .

En la habitación de al lado , Remus y Alyssa simulaban gemidos todo el rato .

Remus estaba sentado en un sillón con un libro en la mano , mientras que Alyssa estaba dando votes en la cama para que se escucharan los muelles .

- OH REMUS!! ERES UN CRACK! EL PUTO AMO ¡ AHHH! – chillaba alyssa entre jadeos .

Remus simulando una risita , soltaba :

- OH SI ALYSS! SOY EL MEJOR! SOY MEJOR QUE SIRIUS Y TODO!!

Sirius no lo podía soportar mas dio tremendo salto de ira , que la madera del suelo se partió y acabó en el piso de abajo cayendo en el suelo , dándose en la cabeza.

- EL COÑO DE MI MADRE! JODER! – se quejó cuando calló .

Entonces Hermione , lo vio allí , mientras mandaba sms con el móvil .

Sirius , con dos lágrimas en los ojos cayendo del dolor , miró a Hermione y soltó.

- que coño haces tu aquí?- preguntó-

Hermione puso una mirada muy parecida a la de la profesora Mcconagall y a la de su tía.

- nada que después vayas a contar a Harry … - contestó con sequedad.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

- no me hables así niña! Te pareces a tu tía! – contestó el – y harry?

- En su cuarto … ¬¬ - duerme solo – dijo ella.

Sirius frunció el ceño .

- ves bonito que se la pegues a mi ahijado con un Malfoy? – masculló Sirius .

Hermione lo miró fijamente .

- mira … soy mayoricita para saber que es lo que tengo que hacer … y si me permites me voy a la cama …

Hermione , con cara de mala ostia se fue escaleras arriba .

Sirius la miró como se iba con cara de mala ostia .

- niña golfa …¬¬ como su tía …

Y se tiró en el sofá , puso la tele , y salió una peli porno .

Pero los ruiditos de el piso se arriba no dejaban que sirius , pudiera en concentrarse en su categoría de pelis preferidas .

El ruidito lo mataba .

Partiço el mando que echó chispas y furioso se levantó .

Pensó en coger su varita y echar a los dos amantes de la casa con un buen puñado de maleficios , pero cuando estaba subiendo la escalera se quedó quieto .

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de sirius .

- jejeje … bien …

Bajó la escalera rápidamente y se fue a la mesa .

Cogió una hoja de pergamino , una pluma y un tintero y se dispuso a escribir .

_Querida sobrina, Tonks:_

_Soy el guapísimo y adorable de tu tío , Sirius y te escribo para decirte una cosita importante , además de esas chorradas , de : ¿ como estás ¿ - bien – y tu ¿_

_En fin , yo no muy bien …¬¬ por que TU Remus está tirándose a MI Alyssa … así que ya estás advertida , quiero que vuelvas con Remus YA , y también quiero que vengas la semana que viene a la fiesta de TITO VOLDY ¡ que emoción! Ya va ha hacer un año que dumby y Harry acabaron con el!! En fin , no faltes ¡ te espero ¡ y cuento contigo ._

_Te deseo muchos polvos en la vida ,Sirius ._

Selló el pergamino lo ató a la pata de su lechuza parda y se fue por la ventana .

Entonces Sirius satisfecho se echó al sofá y al rato se quedó dormido .

……………………….

A la mañana siguiente …….

- SIRIUS! SIRIUS!!

Sirius abrió los ojos poco a poco ,mientras que sus pies se salían de el sofá .

Entonces pudo ver la silueta de Alyssa que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- que? Tienes complejo de despertador? – contestó bordemente Sirius .

- no ¬¬ pero si de casca huevos … para tu información …

Sirius dio un vote y se incorporó .

Alyssa : jeje

Remus dio un gran bostezo , mientras bajaba por la escalera .

- que bien que he dormido! – y lanzó una pervetida mirada a Alyssa .

Ella lo sonrió .

Sirius frunció el ceño , gravemente pensando en matar a Remus o no .

Miró el resto de la habitación .

Hermione estaba con cara feliz en la otra parte de la mesa , escribiendo mensajes y Harry desde el otro pico de la mesa , estaba mirándola entre enfadado y aburrido.

- jaja – reía Hermione mientras escribía sms.

Harry echó una mirada a Sirius ,mientras que Sirius le lanzó una mirada que le dio a entender a Harry que era lo que debía de hacer.

Entonces el chico se levantó y le quitó el móvil a Hermione –

- HARRY QUE HACES!!?? – chilló la castaña .

- QUIERO VER CON QUIEN TE ESCRIBES- chilló Harry corriendo dando vueltas en la mesa .

Hermione empezó a hacer un maratón para pillar a harry que tenía el movil en la mano , corriendo .

Sirius emocionado , se levantó de la mesa para ayudar a su ahijado .

- tranquilo Harry , yo te ayudo! Pásalo!

Y cuando Harry iba a lanzárselo a Sirius el mocho de la mano de Alyssa se había incrustado en la cabeza de Sirius .

- TU NO TE METAS! – chilló la mujer .

Entonces Hermione logró agarrar una parte del móvil .

-MIO! – chilló Hermione .

Pero Harry no se rindió .

- NO MIO! QUIERO COMPROBAR SI TE ESTÁS ESCRIBIENDO CON DRACO! – vociferó Harry .

Hermione estiró y Harry tb y al final el móvil acabó en el tazón de leche del pobre Remus .

- OH OH… - murumuró Remus .

Hermione le pegó a Harry tremendo puñetazo que acabó en la pared empotrado .

- IDIOTA!!! ESTÚPIDOª!!

Sirius a duras penas se acercó a su ahijado , y lo levantó .

- son una panda de brujas! – dijo señalando a Hermione y a Alyssa a la vez – vámonos Harry ¡

Harry con los morritos puestos , dijo :

- si! Sirius! – miró a Hermione – sería mejor que me hubiera enamorado de Ginny y no de . está!!

Y de un portazo ambos desaparecieron .

Alyssa le dio una palmadita a su sobrina y Hermione con cara de pocos amigos dijo :

- tu líate con esa y te capo …

Remus , solo tragó saliva mientras cruzaba las piernas .

………….

En la madriguera …

Fred , george , el señor Weasly y ron estaban en la mesa , desayunando .

Si se le puede llamar desayunar , a un par de rebanas de pan tostado , mantequilla caducada ,medio litro de zumo de calabaza . dos huevos cuajados , pollo quemado , bollos duros …

Los 4 pelirrojos miraban el " gran festín " y se miraban los unos a los otros .

Entonces el señor Weasly dijo , lentamente :

- ya …

Y los cuatro se lanzaron como leones sobre la mesa.

Los gemelos se peleaban por un bollo duro , dando bocados en vano para poer llevarse un cacho en la boca .

Ron y su padre peleaban con un trozo de tostada , mientras que el zumo parecía vestirse .

Entonces picaron a la puerta .

Todos dejaron su lucha y se miraron con desconfianza –

- quien va a abrir? – preguntó George , con un trozo de pollo en la boca .

- el mas pequeño …- dijeron mirando a Ron .

Ron tragó su pedazo de tostada , y los miró furioso levantándose .

- POR QUE SIEMPRE YO!!?? – chilló furioso .

- Pringao … - murmuró Fred y los 3 se pusieron a devorar lo que quedaba .

Ron refunfuñando abrió la puerta , sorprendiéndose de ver a Sirius y a Harry con cara de mas mala ostia que él.

- Sirius! Harry! – esbozó Ron .

Harry abrazó a Ron.

- RON AMIGO YA TE ENTIENDO CUANDO TE PELEABAS CON HERMIONE! – dijo Harry .

- lo ves ¬¬

Se separaron y Harry dijo .

- juer Ron … estás mu delgado no?

- Delgado? – dijo ron – estoy tísico , esto es un desastre sin mamá …

Los tres entraron en la mugrienta cocina , donde la mesa estaba llena de restos y migas y Fred eructaba como una rana.

Cuando el señor Weasly vio a Sirius , corrió hacia el con desesperación .

- SIRIUS ¡ NOS ESTAMOS MURIENDO DE HAMBRE! SIRIUS NO SABEMOS QUE HACER! – chilló el señor Weasly arrodillado .

- Arthur cálmate ….

- Molly está con otro hombre ¡!!

- Arthur tranquilo …- sirius lo sentó en una silla .

- NO PODEMOS COMER! – chilló George .

- A mi luna no me hace caso! – chilló Ron .

Sirius abrió la boca y chilló .

- QUEREIS CALLAR COÑO!!??

Todos se callaron .

Sirius se subió a la mesa con pinta política y dijo .

- ESCUCHADME BIEN MACHOS ¡SOYS MACHOS O QUE?

Todos chillaron :

- SI! – en tono militar.

- Mi superior mente cree , que las féminas se han aliado para jodernos a nosotros , Los hombres! SUS hombres!

Todos levantaron el puño .

- SI , ESO , EXACTO!

Sirius sonrió.

- HERMIONE SE LA PEGA A HARRY CON DRACO MALFOY!!

Harry contuvo las lágrimas , Ron vomitó en la maceta .

- MI ALYSSA SE ACUESTA CON REMUS!- dijo Sirius solemnemente .

Los gemelos gritaron :

- TRAIDOR!

- MOLLY HA DEJADO A SU MARIDO Y A SUS HIJOS …

El señor Weasly se puso a llorar.

- bien! – dijo Sirius – no podemos permitirles mas humillaciones , TENEMOS QUE PREPARAR NUESTRO ATAQUE , POR QUE SOMOS MACHOS!

- MACHOS!

- QUE ES LO QUE SOMOS CHICOS? -preguntó a el resto .

Estos mas animados y valerosos , chillaron :

- MACHOS!

Sirius sonrió satisfecho .

- MUY BIEN! QUE SE PREPAREN LAS FÉMINAS JEJEJE

CONTINUARÁ …

N/A : ola a todos! Siento el tiempo pero es que mi ordenador casi esta muerto y me da jmuchos quebraderos de cabeza .

Gracias por vuestros reviwes y pronto mas

DEJEN REVIWES PLEASE!!!

HERMI17


	17. hombres maltratados II

**CAP – 17 – Hombres maltratados II.**

**Los hombres se tomaron unas cervezas de mantequilla , para celebrar .**

- **las mujeres no se van a burlar de nosotros! - chilló Sirius .**

- **ESO! – dijeron todos a coro .**

- **MOLLY VOLVERÁ CON ARTHUR! – chilló Sirius bebiendo un buen trago de cerveza .**

- **SI ¡ - chilló arthur y los pelirrojos- vendrá mansita a mis pies! **

**Cogieron otra cerveza de mantequilla .**

- **Alyssa**** me vendrá pidiendo sexo cuando descubra que remsie no es bueno en la cama ¡ - chilló Sirius haciendo una voltereta en el aire .**

- **ESO! **

- **Hermione**** volverá a pedirme que le haga el salto del tigre y dejará a la serpiente arrastrándose! – chilló Harry .**

- **SIIII!! – chillaron todos bebiendo y bebiendo mas .**

**Estaban tan bebidos que no se dieron cuenta que tres pares de piernas femeninas estaban contemplándolos desde la puerta .**

- **ARTHUR WEASLY! – chilló una voz aguda pero a la vez feroz desde la puerta de la cocina .**

**Los chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver , como una leona y con los pelos casi de punta de la rabia , a una señora Weasly enfurecida.**

**Detrás y con los ojos espantados estaba Luna lovegood y Ginny que miraba a todos lados embobados .**

- **MOLLY! – chilló arthur derramando su cerveza .**

- **LUNITA! – dijo Ron con sonrisa de idiota .**

- **Ginny**** …**** - Harry se escondió tras de Sirius .**

**Molly**** iba a estallar .**

- **SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE UNA PANDA DE ZOPENCOS COMO VOSOTROS TRATANDO ASÍ A MI LIMPIA CASA?!! – chilló Molly con irritación .**

**Entonces Sirius , to borracho se acercó a Molly to chulo .**

- **Molly**** Molly , Molly que yo sepa tu ya no vives aquí …. Abandonaste a Arthur que me estás contando? **

- **CÁLLATE BORRACHO! TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE ESTE ESTROPICIO! – chilló Molly .**

**Sirius**** que nunca se había llevado del todo bien con Molly arrugó el ceño .**

- **MIRA MUJERCITA! QUE SEPAS QUE ARTHUR ES UN MACHO CRIOYO! QUE TE HA ENGENDRADO SIETE HIJOS Y QUE HAS DE TENERLE RESPETO! – le chilló en los morros .**

- **EH ,**** UNA HIJA TAMBIÉN – chilló Ginny con indignación .**

- **TU LO QUE ERES ES UN MACHISTA! Y QUIERES QUE MI FAMILIA SEA COMO TU BLACK! – chilló Molly como una fiera .**

**Luna miraba a todos lados , mientras Ron se acercaba a ella babeando .**

**Luna se apartó de él .**

- **déjame borracho! – chilló ella .**

**Los gemelos se metieron cuando , Ron había sido empujado por Luna .**

- **eh lunatica lovegood no le hagas eso a ronnie! – chillaron a la vez .**

**Ginny**** se metió .**

- **NO OS DA VERGÜENZA METEROS CON UNA SEÑORITA!? – **

**Ginny**** se lanzó al cuello de sus hermanos , Harry pudo coger a Ron antes de que fuera golpeados .**

**Sirius**** y la señora Weasly fueron hacia ellos .**

- **BASTA! – chillaba Molly .**

- **TOCADLE LAS TETAS CHICOS! – chillaba Sirius emocionado .**

**Arthur**** solo miraba emparanoiado mientras hipaba.**

**En la casa estalló un volcán y todos los hombres volaron por la ventana , hasta el charco de los cerdos .**

**Sirius**** indignado chilló .**

- **ERES UNA VIEJA BRUJA! VOY A COGER ALERGIA A LAS MUJERES! – chilló Sirius .**

**Una cacerola voló a su cabeza , cuando se escuchó la voz de Molly .**

- **EL DIA QUE ESO PASE YO SOY VIRGEN! – chilló la pelirroja .**

**Sirius**** se quejó , lleno de barro y se puso en pie .**

**Harry**** estaba tumbado en el barro mientras que las moscas cruzaban por su cara .**

- **vámonos**** Harry! Al final tendremos que irnos a un convento! Nadie nos acepta! **

**Sirius**** agarró a Harry que no se quería mover y se lo llevó de allí ,mientras que los WEasly intentaban entrar en la madriguera y toda clase de cubiertos y cazuelas caían en sus cabezas .**

**………………**

**En grammuld place …**

**Remus**** estaba ehn las habitaciones , quitando el polvo .**

**Alyssa**** estaba en el comedor fregando el suelo **

**Hermione**** ,estaba**** fregando los platos .**

**La puerta del salón se abrió y unos embarrados , Sirius y Harry mareados aún por la cerveza entraron en la casa .**

**Alyssa**** los miró de arriba abajo y pegó un grito , cuando Sirius y Harry pisaron su brillante y limpio suelo con el barro que tenían encima .**

- **AHHHHHHHHHH!! EL SUELO!!! ME LO HAN ENSUCIADOOOOOOOOO!! – chilló echa una fiera .**

**Sirius**** la miró fijamente .**

- **ensuciado? De que me estás hablando ¿ hip –hip**

**Alyssa**** echaba fuego por los ojos y cogiendo la cabeza de Sirius dando un salto le restregó la cara por el suelo para que viera el tacto del barro .**

- **ESTO!! ES EL BARRO CON EL QUE HAS ENSUCIADO MI SUELO! – chilló Alyssa cabreada .**

**Sirius**** escupió barro por todos lados .**

**Harry**** miraba con la boca abierta y las galtas rojas de la cerveza .**

**Hermione**** salió de la cocina , curiosa .**

- **que pasa tía?**

**Hermione**** dio un vote al ver a los dos hombres así de sucios .**

- **MIRA COMO VIENEN HERMS! BORRACHOS COMO UNA CUVA Y LLENOS DE FANGO!! – chilló Alyssa mientras le daba con el mocho en la cabeza a Sirius una y otra vez .**

**Hermione**** se echó a reir .**

- **jejeje**** que pintas llevan. Dime cariño que te has revolcado con una cerdita? – preguntó Hermione ¬¬.**

**Harry**** la miró fijamente , ella lo miró .**

**Sirius**** se protegía de Alyssa y Harry miraba aún a Hermione .**

**Los latidos se escuchaban acelerados en el corazón de Harry cuando este contestó .**

- **bueno …**** tal vez con una cerdita llamada Ginny- dijo él , sacándose la ropa y quedando en calzoncillos .**

**Hermione**** se quedó ida , los ojos castaños llenos de brillante luz .**

**Harry**** sonrió , pasando al lado de ella dirigiéndose a la escalera.**

- **BIEN DICHO HARRY! – chilló Sirius desde el suelo .**

- **TU CALLA!- alyssa le volvió a dar con el mocho , mirando a su sobrina con algo de angustia .**

- **me voy a duchar – dijo Harry – buenas noches .**

**Y desapareció en el cuarto de baño .**

**Hermione**** miró a su tía , los celos brillando en sus ojos –**

- **yo me voy a la cama … **

**Y la chica desapareció .**

**Alyssa**** se quedó mirando como se iba su sobrina .**

**Remus**** bajó las escaleras seguidamente al escuchar el ruido .**

- **que pasa cariño? Por que sirius está en el suelo? **

**Sirius**** miró con odio a Remus y dijo .**

- **Por nada imbécil y ahora yo me voy a duchar y a dormir …- dijo iéndose a gatas para la cama .**

**Pero una mano lo agarró de la camisa –**

- **de eso nada! – chilló ella – somos remsie y yo los que nos vamos a dormir … que hemos estado trabajando todo el día … **

- **QUE?????!!! – chilló Black , haciendo eco.**

**Alyssa**** sonrió satisfecha .**

- **el que se quedará aquí limpiando este suelo toda la noche vas a ser tú …**

**Y alyysa se fue a besar a Remus en los labios , mientras que subían las escaleras .**

**Sirius**** furioso , se intentó levantar mientras caía de bruces en el suelo de nuevo .**

- **JUSTICIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**

**CONTINUARÁ …******


	18. la fiesta de voldy

CAP- 18- LA FIESTA DE VOLDY:

Tanto Alyssa , como Hermione se reían con estrépito en la habitación femenina.

- jajajaja eres la mejor tía! Sirius está aprendiendo a base de bien

- jeje lo se , eso es por meterse con una Granger �

- jejeje es verdad! Nadie se mete con nosotras

Las dos mujeres se rieron con estrépito mientras Alyssa peinaba las ondulaciones de Hermione.

- hoy es el día …jeje el día de la fiesta del aniversario de voldemort , veré a draco jejeje- rió Hermione.

Ellas se estaban preparando para la fiesta , al igual que los " hombres".

- los hombres son idiotas solo tienen una neurona y encima siempre está de vacaciones , si tuvieran dos sería un milagro de la humanidad … - decía Alyssa a Hermione .

Pero … en el cuarto de los chicos …

Harry se estaba alistando , junto a Sirius , ya que el canino no podía ni ver a Remus y había echado sus pertenencias a el patio junto a una caseta de perro .

Cosa que el mordaz remus contestó.

.-el perro eres tu deverías vivir ahí tu , y dejarme la casa a Alyss y a mi .

Eso , enfado bastante a Sirius como podéis esperar y hubo una lucha de varitas , por lo cual Remus tiene la muñeca rota . y Sirius el miembro atrociado pues una furiosa alyssa le había dado con el mocho … justó ahí jeje.

- mujeres … quien coño las ha inventado, para que sirven ¿ solo para joder a los pobres hombres ¡!

Alyssa…

- black es un perro � no! Si los perros son mas fieles que él! No merece ni ser perro que deshonra para la especie.

Sirius …

- mas que una mujer , debería ser una foca , gorda , fea y mas pesada….

Hermione …

- harry es un crío , un salido e infantil … además de desconfiado , hay que darle una lección , ya que los hombres no rulan … a los hombres o te bajas la bragueta o no sueltan ni una pela …

Harry …

- que habrá visto en ese remilgado? Grr no si las mujeres no son mas puercas por que no pueden , que si no .

ALYSSA Y HERMIONE …

- HOMBRESSSSSSS

HARRY Y SIRIUS ….

- MUJERES …

REMUS ….

- me aburro…� , PODEIS BAJAR YA???!!

Minutos después Harry y Sirius bajaron .

Sirius miraba a Remus como retándolo a un duelo , pero Harry lo paró .

El chico de ojos verdes iba muy elegante , ya que él era el que había derrotado a Voldemort .

Mientras que Black , iba con una camiseta ancha con un dibujo de Lord Voldemort ensangrado y Harry haciendo un gesto de triunfo.

- solo faltan las chicas ..- dijo Remus a Harry.

Sirius solo le falto ladrar.

La puerta de las chicas se abrió , y Hermione , salió.

A Harry se le calló todo al ver a una Hermione súper heavy , con sus gafas de sol .

La siguió Alyssa con el cabello rizado totalmente y ambas con unas minis negras y chupas de cuero .

- nos vamos nene? – preguntó Alyssa , cogiendo el brazo de Remus .

- si pichoncito - dijo Remus , yendo juntos hacia la puerta .

Hermione se acercó a Harry y le cerró la boca .

- te va a entrar una mosca amor

Harry se la quedó mirando , mientras salían de la casa .

Harry y Sirius se miraron impactados .

- vamos…

………………………

En el recinto mágico de la fiesta ….

Habían centenar de magos y brujas esperando la llegada de Harry .

Dumbledore estaba junto a Mcgongall en el pulcro escenario , esperando la llegada de potter .

Al lado de dumbledore había una escultura de Voldy con expresión triunfal .

Los weasly estaban allí , despeinados y llenos de porquería …( hombres son …)

Mientras que en frente de ellos estaban Molly con el señor Lovegood y las dos chicas: Ginny y luna.

- no viene mi Harry .,..- se quejaba Ginny , mirando a todos lados .

- ron está monisímo aún lleno de mierda …- decía Luna con adoración .

Ginny seguía a su rollo .

- seguro que está con la conejo carpintera esa de Granger , que ni por su nombre la llamo ya …

- kya!!- chilló luna .

Ginny se giró veloz hacia ella.

- que ocurre!!?¿? es harry??!

Luna estaba con sus ojos plateados salidos de sus orbitas.

- no es Harry , pero no importa mucho la verdad … mira …

Ginny miró hacia donde señalaba su amiga y su mandíbula se desencajó.

Un chaval alto y rubio , con un cuerpo escultural estaba de espaldas a ellas mirando por todos lados .

- menudo culo …- dijo Luna , dejando de mirar a el ron lleno de porquería .

- eso es un orgasmo con piernas , un kiki andante , vaya polvo de hombre!!!- dijo Ginny extasiada .

Ginny se lanzó hacia él , del tirón .

- ginny y harry!!??- dijo Luna.

Ginny se giró mirando a Luna.

- harry? Que le zurzan a Harry!que se quede con Hermione!!

Y fue hacia el rubio , pellizcándole el culo .

- hola tío bueno , quieres pasar un buen rato? – preguntó sensual la pelirroja .

- perdón ¿- se giró el y entonces Ginny vio su cara .

Casi se desmaya.

- DRA-DRACO??!!!

- El mismo Weasly- contestó él divertido mirándola de arriba abajo- joder no sabía que fueras tan directa …jeje

Ginny se quedó helada y no supo ni que replicar , cuando Draco cambió su expresión al ver que alguien se acercaba .

- hermione! – llamó , cosa que dejó a Ginny por los suelos .

La pelirroja , vio que Hermione , súper chula y heavy llegaba y daba dos besos a draco muy cerca de los labios.

También iba Harry , que iba al lado de Sirius , también muy buenorro pero con cara de muy pocos amigos .

Un sirius asesino que fue directo a Arthur Weasly que también parecía a punto de cometer un asesinato.

Y alyssa y Remus que fueron hacia Molly y el señor Lovegood a hablar.

- harry amor , tienes que subir al palcro junto a dumbledore- dijo Hermione sin dejar el brazo de Draco .

Harry estaba a punto de mandar por saco la maldita fiesta , matar a draco y llevarse a Hermione a casa y " enseñarle"quien es su hombre.

Pero Remus lo cogió y lo guió hacia allí viendo la mirada verde esmeralda furiosa .

Estuvieron una hora al menos con los discursos y explicaciones de Dumbledore y un cansino Harry .

El chico , mas bien se fijaba en Hermione que hablaba con draco muy entretenidamente .

A Ron que se había acercado a luna. Su amigo parecía anoréxico .. y a Sirius que estaba a punto de saltar hacia Remus y Alyssa.

Media hora mas , después , vio como Remus tocaba la entrepierna de Alyssa y Hermione se dejaba besar por Draco .

Eso fue lo mas! Su sangre gryffindor hirvió y saltó de allí .

- CABRÓN!!! SLITHERYN DE MIERDA!!

Harry saltó sobre draco empezándole a pegar con todas sus fuerzas al rubio .

Mientras , Sirius ahorcaba Remus jalándole del cuello , mientras Alyssa tiraba de la cadera de Black.

Ginny por su parte se enzarzaba de los pelos con Hermione por el barro .

El seguía pegando a Draco , cuando él también empezó a defenderse .

Empezó a rodar , mientras veía todo borroso .

La gente chillaba en corros , la gente corría … pudo ver como Ron y Luna se morreaban con ansias detrás de un arbusto .

Rash golpe a draco ¡

Pudo ver a la señora Weasly seguir con un zapato a el señor Weasly , mientras el señor Lovegood echaba babosas por la boca .

RASH GOLPE DE DRACO …

Y Pudo ver como albus dumbledore los paralizaba a todos y ni el ni draco se podían mober .

Dumbledore estaba muy mosqueado , mientras miraba a las " estatuas " que tenía delante .

- ESTO ES VERGONZOSO!! PATÉTICO! MISERABLE!- chilló él- QUE DIRÍA VOLDY SI VIERA ESTO?! DIRÍA QUE EL ERA MEJOR QUE TODOS VOSOTROS! Y CON RAZÓN EH?

Harry sintió un dolor intenso en su tripa , mientras el puño de draco estaba inmóvil en su cara.

- POR LO TANTO … Y CON LA AYUDA DE MINERVA MCGONAGALL , A LOS CAUSANTES DE ESTE ENREDO – no se sabe por que miró a sirius & company … jejeje XD – TENDRÁN QUE VENIR A UN JUICIO QUE SERÁ ECHO POR MI Y DEL CUAL SE SOLUCIONARÁ TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS …Y QUE SE DIRÁ LA VERDAD! SOLO LA VERDAD! ENTENDIDO?

Y con un golpe de varita , todos acabaron de inmovilizarse , cayendo al suelo rendidos.

CONTINUARÁ…

N/A: OLA CUANTO TIEMPO!! QUE TAL LA NAVIDAD!? BUENO , EL FIC ESTÁ LLEGANDO A SU FIN JEJEJE , LA VERDAD ME RIO MUCHO HACIÉNDOLO Y ESPERO QUE OS ESTE GUSTANDO .

- SE SOLUCIONARÁ TODO CON EL JUICIO? JEJEE YA LO VEREMOS .

BESOS , ESPERO REVIEWS EH???!! JEJEJE


	19. A jucio!

CAP-19- A JUICIO!

- Se abre la sesión- espetó Albus Dumbledore, dando un golpe con el mazo en la tribuna – todos en pie!

La multitud se levantó, estaban en el ministerio de magia en frente del departamento de misterios , en donde Harry fue juzgado hace años .

En mitad de los bancos , estaban las mujeres y en el otro los hombres.

Hermione y Alyssa , con cara de pocas pulgas miraban a Harry y Sirius , que a su vez estaban encadenados el uno con el otro con Draco y con Remus .

- grrrrr

- perro ��

- lobo! Pedazo de lobo!

Tonks , que también había estado invitada miraba con ira a Alyssa .

Ron mandaba indiscretos besos a luna , que estaba en el otro lado de la sala.

Ginny chispeaba reluciente . y su luz y esplendor era idéntico al de su madre , que miraba con odio a Arthur .

- bueno …- empezó Albus – queridos amigos - hemos hecho un GRAN E INMENSO esfuerzo para reunirlos hoy aquí como personas que son , y no animales del cobertizo de Hagrid …

- EH! UN RESPETO DUMBLEDORE! – chilló Hagrid ofendido .

- Hay algunos que son peores que los perros por esta sala …- comentó Alyssa enfadada .

Sirius , no se calló.

- también hay algunas mas putas que las gallinas ….

- Sirius! Tu …

- CÁLLATE LOBO!

Harry no se quedó tampoco callado …

- también hay muchas serpientes venenosas que le encanta picotear de los demás …

- hay carasrajadas!

- Y zorras!

- Tu SI QUE ERES ZORRA GINNY!

- EY NO INSULTES A MI HERMANA!

- CÁLLATE COMADREJAAAA!

Vamos que la sala se lleno de gritos e insultos de nuevo .

- CALLAD COÑO! VOLDEMORT ES MUCHO MAS FIEL Y LEAL QUE VOSOTROS!

Todos se miraron , algo cohibidos .

- empezaremos la sesión con el caso del famoso Harry Potter … para solucionar su problema con la señorita Granger …

Harry subió al palcro con los puños cerrados .

Draco frunció el ceño .

- no , si es el elegido ,y se lo cree y todo ….

Harry quiso matarlo .

Mandaron subier a Hermione al otro lado , para debatir el asunto .

Harry y Hermione se miraban intensamente , cuando Dumbledore dio la palabra a Hermione .

- las damas primero …

Hermione sonrió triunfal..

- bien lo primero que quiero decir es que Harry es GILIPOLLAS , INMADURO , SALIDO E INFANTIL!

Hermione se tocó el pelo , dando la palabra a Harry –

- gracias por tus halagos Herms , pero déjame decirte que la culpable de todo eres tu �! Tu te liaste con Malfoy creyendo que jugar a Bambi era divertido!

- YO NO TE HE PUESTO LOS CUERNOS COÑO!

- COMO QUE NO? ENTONCES ESOS TONTEOS CON DRACO QUE?

Dumbledore hizo subir a Draco a una tercera tribuna .

- cuenta eso de los tonteos, draco …

Draco aclaró la voz , mirando al público y al director .

- Yo , me presté al juego de Hermione solo para fastidiar a Potter ….

Harry abrió mucho la boca .

- a mi nunca me ha gustado Hermione … es mas , creo que me atrae cierta chica pelirroja …

Ginny se sonrojó notoriamente , mientras Luna chilló de alegría .

- entonces ., todo ha sido un plan �- preguguntó Dumbledore .

- exacto – dijo Hermione firme .

Harry miró a Hermione extasiado .

- Y SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TAN RIDÍCULO PLAN DE MIERDA?

Hermione miró con ira a Harry , Alyssa respiraba hondo .

- POR QUE ERES UN SALIDO! Y POR QUE ESTABA MUY CELOSA DE GINNY- chilló Hermione .

Dumbledore señaló a la pelirroja , y esta corrió hacia una 4ª tribuna .

- haber Hermione , a mi me molaba Harry , no se como lo ves , mi deber era quitártelo …

- y una porra zorra! – chill´ço Hermione

- quiero hablar nen!

Harry chilló .

Dumbledore le dio la palabra .

- MIRA HERMIONE , SIENTO SER UN SALIDO DE MIERDA! PERO ES QUE SOY UN HOMBRE Y SI ENTO ESTAR EMPALMADO PERO SI ME PASA ESTO ES … ES POR QUE ERES LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE QUIERO …

Todo el público se sentió halagado , Hermione se sonrojó .

- harry ….

Harry bajó de la tribuna y fue hacia la de Hermione .

- Hermione …, quiero que nos dejemos de celos estúpidos y que volvamos a empezar , que nos casemos y que vivamos solos …

Harry miró a Sirius , que estaba a punto de decir algo…

- sin sirius ��

Sirius se desmayó , Alyssa bufó .

Hermione estaba a punto de llorar .

- oh harry!

La chica se tiró encima de Harry y lo besó con mucha pasión .

- te juro que te dare el mayor placer del mundo nene jejeje – recitó la chica pícaramente .

Harry se puso rojo , como el pelo de un Ron que votaba en su asiento , y llevando a la castaña en brazos la llevó a su sitio .

Ginny y Draco , también fueron a sus sitios , mientras la pelirroja miraba atrevida al rubio .

Dumbledore sonrió , mientras miraba a ciertas dos personas .

Una mujer con los brazos cruzados y un hombre moreno que se recuperaba mientras chillaba .

- NO TE VAYAS HARRY BUAJHH!

- ejem es el turno de , Sirius Black y Alyssa Granger …

Sirius , chuleta ,subió a su tribuna , pasando los pies por encima , mientras que Hermione iba con su palo de escoba en la mano , amenazando a Sirius con el .

Dumbledore temía por su cabeza .

- bueno ALYSSA , EMPIEZA …

- BLACK! TE ODIO ERES UN SER REPUGNANTE Y SUCIO QUE SOLO HA QUERIDO REIRSE DE MI!

Sirius , como es normal no espero a su turno para contestar.

- eh marimacho plana! Que tu no te quedas atrás! Dime! Lo de remus y tu también era una trampa como lo de Hermione y malfoy?

Remus subió a la tribuna .

- em … si , sirius – dijo remus sonrosado , mientras Tonks lo miraba con fijación – eh … si … era una venganza para que maduraras ….

- REMUS ERES UN MAL AMIGO! – chilló Sirius .

- Lo siento … lo merecías … además nunca quise a Alyssa como mas de una amiga , por que yo … quiero a mi Tonks .

Las miradas de Remus y Tonks reencontraron , esta se puso roja .

Alyssa interrumpió la escena .

- ESO AHORA NO ES EL CASO! SI HICE LO QUE HICE HA SIDO POR QUE ME LLEVASTE A LA CAMA PEDAZO DE BORRACHO!

El publico se escandalizó.

- DEVERÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO QUE ALGUIEN COMO SIRIUS BLACK TE HAYA DESVIRGADO GUAPA �� - chinchó sirius ..

- usted era virgen señorita Granger- preguntó un asombrado Dumbledore .

- CÁLLESE �- chilló alyssa- ERES UN PERDEDOR! ME USASTE ¡ NO SE COMO MIERDA TE LO MONTASTE PERO ME USASTE! NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ NUNCA!

Alyssa lanzó el mocho en la cabeza de Sirius y se fue corriendo y llorando .

Hermione dio un beso ágil a Harry y corrió tras su tía .

Sirius bajó de la tribuna , mientras se sentaba de nuevo con una sensación muy molesta en el estómago .

La señora Weasly le hizo la trabanquita .

- eres de lo PEOR! PEOR QUE ARTHUR!

Dumbledore miró a los señores Weasly .

- vuestro turno …

Una feroz Molly y un acongojado Arthur se vieron las caras frente a frente .

- molly …

- QUE? NO VAS A ADMITIR QUE ERES UN PERDEDOR? – chilló esta .

Arthur agachó la cabeza .

- que eres un celoso! Un mal padre! Un calzonazos y …

- molly! TE AMO!

La señora Weasly se calló en seco.

Ginny y los gemelos se rieron , Ron chilló de gozo .

- se que tengo esos defectos , pero te amo … y siempre te amaré …

Arthur se arrodilló ante su mujer .

- MOLLY PERDÓNAME Y VUELVE A CASA … TE NECEISTAMOS Y … TE QUIERO -

La señora Weasly se había quedado muy callada , cuando unos lagrimones escaparon de sus mejillas cayendo por sus galtas .

- OH ARTHUR! YO TAMBIÉN TE QUIERO BOBO!

La señora Weasly abrazó a su marido casi ahorcándolo , y los hijos 'pelirrojos fueron a abrazarse estrechamente .

( con luna entre ellos , como familia )

Dumbledore sonrió, al fin todo se haía arreglado , pero miró en frente donde un Sirius Black extraño , tenía la cabeza agachada …

CONTINUARÁ …

N/A : SIENTO LA TARDANZA Y ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO! NOTICIA:

SOLO QUEDA UN CAP PA EL FINAL , ES DECIR CAP 20 , EL FINAL DEL COLMOOO �! SNIFF QUE PENA ME DA , EN FIN BESOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVORRRRRRR!


	20. VUELTA AL COLE

CAP- FINAL – VUELTA AL COLE 

Alyssa se encontraba en Grammuld Place , furiosa totalmente! Las lágrimas atropellaban por salir de sus ojos castaños.

es un patán! Es un cerdo!- Alyssa tiró la tele al suelo haciéndola petar – gr.! LO ODIO!

Empezó a dar pataletas por toda la casa Black , mientras tiraba todo a su paso.

El sofá quedó arañado , las fotos de Sirius posando que estaban por toda la casa fueron lanzadas al suelo, la marihuana que sirius escondía en un florero fue directa a la hoguera.

Alyssa fue al cuarto de Sirius y allí se regaló xd.

PUTA!

Alyssa arrancó una a una cada póster de las modelos que Sirius tenía en su habitación .

puta!

Zorra!

Guarra!

GRRR SON TODAS UNAS CERDASSSS!

Alyssa hizo una bola de papel con los posters y empezó a pisotearlos , casi rompiéndose un tobillo .

( n/a que bruta es esta mujer no? �� normal… Sirius las vuelve locas a las mujeres ejejjeje )

Sirius entraba con Lupin en esos momentos a la habitación de Alyssa ,preocupado.

alyssa , tenemos que ….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Los ojos de Sirius se salieron de sus órbitas al ver el desastre que había en la habitación .

Alyssa de mientras pinchaba uno a uno los condones de Sirius , que guardaba en su cajón .

Lupin simplemente estaba blanco.

ESTÁS LOCA!- lloró Sirius , al ver a sus preciados tesoros de hombre echos pedazos , pinchados o quemados.

Alyssa solo giró la cara.

Sirius lloraba en el suelo.

sophie ….! Buahhh! Mary! Nooo! El culo de aine! Dios mio!- lloraba mientras cogía los restos de póster.

JODETE! ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL , PERRUNO DE PACOTILLA!- chilló Alyssa muy enfadada .

Sirius tenía un lagrimón en su ojo izquierdo , con cara de cordero degollado.

que pasa? – preguntaron Harry y Hermione , que iban de la mano .

Lupin los miró .

no os metáis en esto mejor nos vamos ….

Los 3 se fueron y cuando se quedaron solos , Sirius ladró con ira.

ERES LA MUJER MAS ESTÚPIDA QUE HE PODIDO ENCONTRAR EN LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA!

Y TU ERES UN BRUTO IGNORANTE , CREIDO Y CHULO!

ERES CRUEL! Y TE GUSTA HACER SUFRIR A LOS HOMBRES!

Alyssa rió.

lo dices por haberte destrozado esos pósters de esas putas!

Sirius se levantó señalándola con el dedo.

aj�! Así que te jode ser una monjita buena , fea y con celulitis en los muslos y por eso insultas a estas adorables mujeres no!

Alyssa se quedó callada , esas palabras habían traspasado el límite de su corazón .

si tanto te gustan esas mujeres …. No hago nada en esta casa …- dijo con tranquilidad – a partir de hoy puedes seguir tu vida … adiós , Sirius Black …

Alyssa abandonó la habitación dando un suave portazo .

Sirius se quedó en su cama , cayendo en ella , pensativo …

Alyssa hizo sus maletas ágilmente y se fue hacia el comedor .

Allí estaban Harry &hermione yRemus , pero no solo … Tonks estaba con él.

Remus estaba muy sonrojado.

.- tía , que haces?

Alyssa sonrió a su sobrina .

me voy a casa Hermione puedes quedarte con Harry ..- la mujer miró a Harry –él si es un buen muchacho …

Harry sonrió con pena.

gracias srta Granger …-dijo el chico abrazando a Hermione – la cuidaré …

Alyssa los besó y fue hacia Remus.

alyss … chao- se despidió Remus triste .

Alyssa miró a Tonks y la sobrina de Black sonrió.

ya se toda la verdad … … no te desesperes , mi tío Sirius …

Alyssa la mandó callar.

déjalo … no quiero saber de él …

Alyssa guiñó un ojo y salió de la casa.

Pasaron unos segundos donde el silencio reinó en la casa .

…………………..

Minutos después ….

Alyssa iba con sus maletas esperando el autobús , cuando un Sirius Black llenó de golpes corría hacia ella.

ALYSSA!- chilló el canino.

Alyssa se giró para verlo.

sirius? Que haces aquí? – preguntó ella sorprendida- y esos golpes?

Sirius miró hacia el cielo.

em … yo ….

Alyssa lo miraba sin entender.

yo … me gustas …. – dijo él , con una gota debajo de la cabeza.

( n/a: QUE MONO! SIRIUS SE HA DECLARADO YAAA! KYAAA!)

Alyssa se sonrojó , notoriamente .

estás hablando en serio?- preguntó ella con una mano en la boca.

Sirius , el gran cazador de mujeres , tembló por primera vez en su vida .

eh? NO! JAJAA ME REFERÍA A QUE ME GUSTA TU MANERA DE MOVER LA ESCOBA! ME GUSTA TUS OJOS! ME GUSTA TU CULO! ME GUSTA LA COMIDA QUE HACES … ME GUSTA …. ESTO …

Alyssa lo había detenido y le había besado en los labios.

te quiero …- dijo muy sonrojada.

Em … Alyss… jeje vas a volver a casa ¿

Alyssa coqueta se sonrojó , mientras se tocaba el pelo .

quieres que vuelva?

em … claro! SINO QUIEN VA A LIMPIAR EL ESTROPICIO QUE HAS CAUSADO EN CASA!

Plofff!

Un sirius Black , con una brecha en la cabeza , comía lloroso en la mesa de Grammuld place.

Con una Alyssa muy enfadada , Harry y Hermione risueños y Lupin y Tonks.

me alegro de que hayas vuelto tita! - dijo Hermione feliz.

Si Herms no quiero perderme a Sirius llevándome el desayuno a la cama .

Todos se rieron , menos Sirius .

vida cruel �� ….

…………………………….

Puuuuuuuuuuuu puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Los primero pitos del expreso de Hogwarts , sonaban en esos momentos , mientras que se encontraban en el andén nueve y tres cuartos .

Luna , Ginny y Hermione ( ya amigas) cotorreaban sobre chicos , mientras Harry y Ron hablaban de sus novias por su parte.

Weasly , quieres venir conmigo a mi compartimiento? – propuso Draco Malfoy a Ginny , que el chocho le hicieron palmas.

Harry y Ron fruncieron el ceño , mientras sus novias , Hermione y Luna se cogían de sus manos.

como ese fantasma se tire a mi hermana lo mato ��

mientras no se acerque a Hermione …�� - corroboró Harry.

Tontos - dijeron a la vez Luna y Hermione , echándose los 4 a reír.

Sirius, que había acompañado a los chicos les pasó un hombro a los chicos .

bueno … yo me voy que paséis un buen 7º año

gracias - respondieron a coro.

Y tus padres Ron? – preguntó Sirius , al no verlos allí.

Desde que acabó el juicio se han encerrado en su cuarto y no han salido en estos días -….

Ya veo�� jejeje – rió Sirius .

El tren partió con nuestros amigos dentro y Sirius , cruzó el umbral del andén 9y ¾ y allí Alyssa lo esperaba con un montón de bolsas .

hola amor! Ten

Alyssa cargó a Sirius con todas las bolsas.

tu tienes mucho morro no? – se quejó el.

Eres un hombre o un cordero? ��

Un hombre- chilló Sirius siguiéndola por las calles muggles – y si tienes alguna duda te las veras en casa con Sirius Junior!

Alyssa se paró en seco.

ya quieres volver a casa ? – preguntó seductoramente.

A Sirius se le iluminó la mirada.

no me digas que vamos a echar un polvo?

Jajaja polvo el que te espera en el salón …

Sirius calló en picado a trozos.

jajaja , acompáñame vamos a una tienda que te va a encantar

Sirius , triste la siguió.

esta mujer no entiendo como no es bruja …

La siguió durante varios minutos , cuando entró en una tienda con escaparates azul celeste .

Sirius al entrar casi se desmaya , mientras abría los ojos de par en par.

QUE HACEMOS EN ESTE LUGAR!- chilló muerto de miedo.

Alyssa sonrió , maliciosamente , mientras lo besaba en los labios .

mi amado Sirius , vas a ser papa!

Sirius Black , miembro de la honorable familia Black se desmayó , despidiéndose para siempre de la vida de soltero .

** THE END **

N/A: Acabéeee! Que tal la sorpresita . espero que os guste el fic , y que el final os nhaya gustado tb! Jejeje gracias por leer mi fic y tengo otro regalillo parsa vosotros.

Mi pág web de mis fics, que esta en construcción:

http:groups. SUS REVIEWSSS PLEASEEEE


End file.
